


Faith, Hope, Love, but the greatest is Love

by 2020IronBagheera



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Danger, Fluff, Hurt, Loss, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 52,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2020IronBagheera/pseuds/2020IronBagheera
Summary: -What do you know about love? Have you ever loved someone? There isn't such a thing as love! You created them, naively believing that they are capable of something other than greed and baseness and blindly believe in something that does not exist! And at the same time, you do not see anyone or anything around! - furiously shouted the furious Darkness, on the face of which were flowing down raindrops.-Do you really think they are incapable of love? - God spoke calmly.-Yes, because it's not for them.- If you only knew how wrong you are ... And I will prove it to you.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 49
Kudos: 58





	1. The meeting from above

**Author's Note:**

> What is love really capable of? What is love and why is it so important? What is a man capable of for the sake of the one he loves ??? 
> 
> Since I am a fan of magic and supernatural themes, I decided to combine my favorite series. What if Sergio and Raquel had met for a reason? What if God himself brought them together?

In rainy weather, the streets of Madrid were usually empty. Wrapping himself in a raincoat, a boy ran into the neighboring old house. A warm light burned in the windows, creating a feeling of home comfort and warmth. The rain was so heavy that for a moment it seemed that it could flood everything around. And in this rain, a man was sitting on the playground, watching the peals of thunder pierce the night sky. He smiled and watched the world around him, admiring his creations. But suddenly his smile was replaced by a frown. 

-Sister. -he said, turning his head to the woman who quietly and imperceptibly appeared out of nowhere. 

-Brother. - the Darkness greeted him. 

\- I haven't heard from you for a long time. 

-Oh, you remember that you have a sister? Cute. -the red-haired answered sarcastically.

\- You know I have responsibilities. And that I am responsible not only for myself. 

\- That is why you decided to forget that the world is not only this planet with its small inhabitants?

-You know perfectly well that I would never forget about you. And I will never forget. - protested God, making a few steps towards him, but in response, Amara only laughed. 

\- That is why you locked me up for centuries, never once trying to find out how your beloved sister is doing there? And it was because of the vaunted love that you left me? 

-You made me do it. You became too cruel and wanted to destroy everything I created! And that's what you intend to do now, isn't it? - God continued to speak in a calm tone. 

-Yes. I remind you that they are only dust. Just your toy. And toys tend to break. How can you even put them above me? You love to talk about love so much, but at the same time you wear a mask of hypocrisy, after all, you never ever loved anyone but yourself! 

-How can you say that, sister? What makes you think that I do not love? I locked you in because I love you too much and I cannot destroy you! And you know that very well!

-What do you know about love? Have you ever loved? There isn't such a thing! You created them, naively believing that they are capable of something other than greed and baseness and blindly believe in something that does not exist! And at the same time, you do not see anyone or anything around! - furiously shouted the furious Darkness, on the face of which were flowing down raindrops. 

-Do you really think they are incapable of love? - God spoke calmly. 

-Yes, because it's not for them.

\- If you only knew how wrong you are ... And I will prove it to you. I'll prove it, do you hear? 

-And how do you want to do it? Why do you even need this? - Amara's eyebrow flew up in surprise, causing his brother to smile.

-Give me your hand. Come on, just listen to me. - God encouraged her, holding out his palm. After a few seconds of thought, Amara took her brother's hand and felt how they were transported through time and space. Soon the solid ground was underfoot and the woman opened her eyes. Looking around, she realized that she was in some kind of cafe. There was only one man at the tables, waiters wandered around the room lazily, clearing tables, and getting ready to close. And at the bar sat a lonely man with glasses. His eyes stared at one point, and a wrinkle cut across his forehead. It seemed that his thoughts wandered somewhere far from the coffee, which had long ago cooled down in his mug.

-Look at this man. Sergio Marquina. 28 years old, has his own production of cider. He spent all his childhood in hospitals. Lost parents early who gave their lives trying to get money for his treatment, after which his brother became his only family member. Not married. The women he had met earlier always judged not him, but his wallet. And so he long ago lost faith in love and does not believe that someone can love him. Now, look at her. 

Amara only had time to blink in surprise when they again found themselves on the street near the building over which the sign "Hanoi" flaunted. A woman was approaching her. There was a neat little piercing on her nose, her face was beautiful and pale, and her whole appearance and gait just screamed of how tired she was. 

\- And this is Raquel Murillo. 27 years old. An inspector who is looked down on by her colleagues, because she is a woman who works in the world of men and has survived beatings of her ex-husband. She long ago forgot what it was like to be happy, because all that worries her now is the welfare of her sick mother. Just like you, both of them do not believe that love exists. And now they have met for the first time. Because I wanted to. And I am more than confident that they deserve to be happy. And that they know how to love. And that they will love each other.

\- And you mean that these two will love each other? -Amara said skeptically, but God only burst out laughing.

-I am more than sure that they will prove to you that people do know how to love and think about their neighbor, putting his interests above their own. Both were silent for a moment.

-Okay. I agree to watch them. But this does not mean that I will not destroy your world after their failure.


	2. And was the heart pierced...

* 2 months before the first meeting *

-Brother, you're a smart person. So tell me one thing. When a child learns to walk and falls after the first attempt, he does not shout to the whole world "That's it, I will never try to walk again!" He just tries again and again and again. Until he starts walking. - Andres tried hard to prove that he was right. After their parents died, Andres had to grow up too quickly in order to survive. It was he who saved his brother's life and replaced him parents, becoming the only close person to whom Sergio could easily entrust his life. And now, after he has seen Esther in the arms of another, Andres was exactly the person to whom Sergio showed up at midnight with alcohol in his hand. 

\- So you compare my painful experience in love affairs with how a little child learns to walk? - Sergio objected fiercely, drinking the rest of the brandy from the bottle. 

-Well, how is it different? Oh, excuse me, just because the baby is 27 years old, yes. And believe me: the fact that you saw that whore with another sucker is only for the best.

-How can it be for the best? Maybe I don't understand something, but betrayal is at least disgusting! - his beloved younger brother was sincerely surprised. 

-Yes, because fate saved you from the one who values your wallet, and not you. It was love for your money, not for you. I don't know if you remember, but you and I once talked about love. Believe me, when you meet your only one, you will understand it. And the same your only one will appear in your life. And will turn your ideas upside down about what love is. Love is when the world around you becomes bright and cheerful, when you believe that a better future really exists, when you put someone else's interests above your own, when the life of another person is more valuable to you than your own and when you are ready to move mountains for the sake of well-being your beloved. And believe me, for her sake you will be ready to give your life.

-Oh well. I want to see it. -the dark-haired man said in a skeptical tone. 

-And I want to hear you say the same to me when you really fall in love. - Andres added in the same skeptical tone. 

* Hanoi * 

The coffee in his mug had been cold a long time ago, but Sergio didn't care about it now. For his firm, this day ended more than successfully: thanks to lengthy negotiations, he managed to conclude a contract with French partners for the supply of large quantities of cider within a year. He and his brother managed to fulfill their father's dream: they were able to achieve status and respect. Yes, for a long time he can afford to dine every day at the best restaurants in Madrid, his house resembled a Swiss mansion and buying a new Maseratti every week would not be a problem. Yet he sensed that it was all just dust. Dust, which did not bring him happiness and peace. 

8 years ago

\- Why do people love? -he asked, listening to the beeping of the hated devices. Andres grinned and adjusted his pillow. 

-Because love makes our life brighter. It makes each of us happy.

\- How exactly? How can you figure it out? 

\- Well ... - the elder brother pensively pulled out a cigarette, but noticing a condemning look, he removed it away. -You will understand this only when you meet someone with whom you want to live the rest of your life. The world will be completely different. Cheerful and bright. For you, she will be the most beautiful creature you have ever seen. And her beauty will leave you speechless because your brain will be capable of only one thought, "I love her." And her life, her interests for you will be the first in the priority. If she tells you that she loves green tea, you will buy it. If she says that she loves listening to Van Morrison, you will become interested in his biography and listen to his songs. If she says that she loves to read and study history, historical reference books will appear on your shelves, and if her profession is dangerous, you will be afraid for her life every second.

-But I already love to read! -the boy exclaimed in response, to which Andres just laughed. 

-I know perfectly well, brother. But the point is that when you fall in love, the world around you will change for the better. 

-And when do people meet true love? 

-Someone is lucky and it happens in childhood, but someone is looking for her all his life. And you will definitely meet her.

* Hanoi * 

His thoughts were somewhere far from the cafe, which was to close soon, and therefore he did not immediately pay attention to how someone entered.

-Excuse me, do you have a charger? -the woman's voice finally brought him out of his thoughts and he pulled out his phone automatically. 

-If it's important, you can use mine. - he said mechanically, but looking up, Sergio saw the one who needed a charger and ... just froze in place without words. An Angel was looking at him. Real Angel. Her warm eyes were so bright and kind that it seemed that the world around her was overflowing with goodness. Her honey-golden hair fell in waves over her shoulders, illuminating everything around her. Lips, which looked more like the petals of a scarlet rose, simply mesmerized him, depriving him of the ability to think clearly. Despite looking tired, she was just incredible. The girl turned her head to him and his heart sank with excitement because now he became the object of her attention. 

-Really? Do you mind? - with disbelief, she held out her hand to him.

-No, of course. -Finally gained the ability to speak again Sergio.

-Really? -the girl took the extended phone and smiled. -thank you.

In response, Sergio only nodded, not knowing how to start a conversation, because he doubted that he was able to describe in words what he was feeling now. Turning his head to the TV screen, he froze in place again, because he saw the same girl who was sitting in front of him. 

"Attack on the Royal Mint".   
"Inspector Raquel Murillo refuses to handle the case."

-Sorry, it's ... -Sergio's eyes studied the TV screen, then the girl's face. -Is that you? Inspector Murillo? 

She just averted her eyes in embarrassment and nodded her head in agreement. 

-Well, now look at him. He is nervous, constantly adjusting his glasses, trying to look better. She hooked him. - God tried to convince his unbelieving sister. 

\- It doesn't mean anything yet. -she objected coldly. -This is just the first meeting and it is not yet a fact that she will respond to the so-called feelings.

-She will. You can not even doubt it. 

Back home, Sergio realized that he could only think of the one he had just met in the cafe without realizing, that his lips formed a stupid smile and whispered "Raquel".


	3. This is love, this is love, this is love...

\- At the moment, the shares are up to 300 percent. I think that this will soon allow us to open a new office. Perhaps, it will be Valencia. I think there are enough resources for this now. - dived into docs Andres, studying the latest data. Sergio, who was sitting nearby, tried with all his might to focus on the affairs of the company, but all attempts failed.

-If it's important, you can use mine. - he heard the words that automatically flew out of his mouth before his heart sank with excitement. She smiled in such a way, that the world around him was changing, because this smile reminded him of the bright summer sun, warming the earth. Her voice ... her voice reminded him of the sweet enchanting melody of the flute that had taken him captive. And there was no way out of this captivity. 

-Brother, what do you think? -Andres asked. - Should we choose Valencia or another city? 

-Thank you. - her hand softly touched his hand and millions of lightning pierced his body, burning his skin. It seemed that her skin was woven from the finest and most delicate silk in the world, which was so easy to break, so easy to tear. 

-Earth call. Do you copy? - tried to attract the attention of his brother Andres, but it seemed that his brother was hovering somewhere in the clouds, not worrying at all about what was happening around him.

-Sergio ... Sergio, the earth is calling !! -Andres shouted, snapping his fingers in front of Sergio's nose. And he finally reacted. 

-Ah, yes, I'm sorry ... -Sergio shook his head and began to study the documents. 

-You are weird. What, -Andres grinned. - dreamed about some girl? 

Andres couldn't help but notice how Sergio's cheeks flushed red after these words. 

\- She's not just a girl!! -he roared suddenly. Andres' eyebrow went up in surprise. 

-Ooooh. So, let's talk. -Andress immediately took whiskey and glasses and poured some liquid. - Have I seen her? I know her? Blonde, redhead, brunette? Young and pretty? Have you already had sex? - it turned out that Andres burst with a fountain of questions that did not plan to end. 

-Shut up, you blabbermouth! What are you talking about!? I just happened to meet her in a cafe and asked her to use my phone because she didn't have a charger. 

-AND? - Andres held out disappointedly. -It's all? Then why are you now sitting with such a face as if you had the most fantastic sex in the history of the porn industry? You fell in love with her, didn't you? Well admit it, admit it 

\- Well ... Okay, okay, I admit she's amazing. 

-Well, what's the problem then? Fight for her. Go ahead, Romeo, make your Juliet happy, screw up Shakespeare, and create a happy ending! You have to get her phone number at any cost and I don't even want to hear any objections!

-You are such an idiot sometimes. I am going for lunch. - said Sergio, rising up. 

-Fly, Superman, conquer your Lois Lane! - pushed his brother to the exit Andres.

Raquel angrily threw the headphones on the table and flew out of the tent like a scalded cat. Never in her life had she felt such anger and despair as she did now. Yes, she knew it would be difficult because no one had dared to take over the Royal Mint before. She calmly answered provocative questions about what she was wearing and where she had first sex, but at the same time, she understood that she was weaker. Weaker than the man who so skillfully manipulated the Spanish police. He led her. And she could not get over control from her own hands. How to do this - she did not know yet. Opening the door abruptly, Raquel flew inside the cafe. The aromatic scent of cinnamon-flavored coffee hit the nostrils. After placing the order, she wearily closed her eyes, trying to restore order in her thoughts, which wandered somewhere far from here. 

-Difficult day? -suddenly she heard a man's voice nearby. Raising her head, Raquel saw the same man who had offered her to use his phone yesterday. Hell, she didn't even ask his name. He looked at her in embarrassment, with a slight smile dancing on his lips. For some reason, from the look of his warm brown eyes, the heart began to beat a million times faster, and the amount of air suddenly decreased sharply, no matter how spacious the cafe was. 

-I would say crazy, but in our work, this is the norm. It's very difficult to have a quiet life when you're constantly catching bad guys. 

\- But these guys who took over the Mint. They don't seem to intend to harm anyone. 

-How can you be sure of this? -Raquel was immediately alert.  
"Damn, what an idiot you are. What will she think of you now? What the fuck, you fool," Sergio cursed himself mentally, realizing that he was talking complete nonsense.

\- Well, so far there are no victims, and without hostages, they would hardly have been able to seize the building. 

-Yes, but there is also no guarantee that they won't have a massacre in the future. 

Angel's call distracted her from the conversation.

\- Raquel, we managed to get a photo of one of the robbers. I'll send you the data now.

-Well, finally, at least some progress! -she exclaimed, opening the chat with Angel. And she felt a gaze on herself. The look of the very person who at first seemed to her rather sweet. Even too cute. Not wasting time on thinking, she twisted his arms and pressed him to the bar. The attention of all the guests immediately switched to them. 

-Who are you? Where is it? Where did you hide it? - Raquel began to search. 

-What are you talking about? - only managed to squeak Sergio, who clearly did not expect such a turn of events. 

-Microphone! Why the hell are you following me? You're a journalist, aren't you? Raquel did not stop trying to find what was not there. And suddenly the bartender, who was watching what was happening in shock, laughed loudly. 

-Señorita, calm down. I know this man, he often drops by for dinner. And believe me, he is definitely not a journalist. 

Raquel finally loosened her grip and released the man. 

-Sergio ... Marquina. At your service. -finally, he was able to introduce himself, straightening his glasses. And Raquel thought that she had never felt such an idiot because she was very familiar with the name.

-Sergio Marquina? The same one? Sergio, whose company is currently the leader in the Spanish and European markets?

\- Well, if you're talking about cider, then yes. - said Sergio with a laugh, inviting Raquel to the table, feeling his heart beating at the speed of a cheetah on a hunt.

\- God... you help me out, giving me the opportunity to make important calls, and I almost arrested you in response-Raquel covered her face with her hands in shame.

\- Apologies are accepted in the form of your mobile phone number. In case you need a charger again, -Sergio immediately blurted out, causing the girl to laugh. And when she took a napkin from the table and wrote her phone number with lipstick, he wanted to scream with happiness. 

\- I think ... It was actually quite funny. I have never been arrested yet, but then you suddenly took me for a journalist. It's dangerous to joke with you, madam.

Raquel watched her companion and realized that something strange was beginning to happen to her. She did not know what to call the feelings that arose in her soul. The baritone notes of his voice gave goosebumps, the look in his eyes carried her somewhere far from Spain, taking away her ability to think coherently. Yes, her first marriage was a complete flop. At first, Alberto was very sweet and gentle. She would never have thought that behind the good-natured mask there was a real maniac who loved to slap her in the face, which she endured steadily. And the next day, having covered the bruises with concealer, she went to work as if nothing had happened, putting on a mask of indifference. But now she knew she was tired. She was just tired of living in darkness and fighting with everything alone. 

-Maybe. This is what my profession demands. The woman who works in the world of men just doesn't have the right to be weak. 

-Is it all that difficult? Sorry, this is just curiosity. 

\- Well ... How to say it correctly. Yes, in this world we, girls, have a harder time, because we have to close our eyes to the fact that everyone is interested in how many men you slept with, and not how many cases you solved and brought to court.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sergio saw his brother enter the cafe, who also immediately noticed him. Seeing that Sergio was not alone, Andres grinned like a Grinch and showed a characteristic gesture with his hands, and then left the cafe. Sergio abruptly suppressed the urge to strangle his older brother and forced himself to concentrate on Raquel, who was sitting next to him.

-Well ... Though I am not a girl, -he began, but hearing Raquel's laugh, realized that he was starting to talk complete nonsense again. -but I am familiar with such situations. And only one thing will help - the knowledge of Zen. When talking with such a person, just imagine how he is dancing in only underwear and flowers at the Brazilian carnival. The anger will disappear immediately. 

For a moment, Raquel closed her eyes and imagined Prieto at the carnival. The picture that popped into her mind was so funny that she just choked on her coffee and started clearing her throat. 

-As I understand you have already imagined this. -Sergio added with a slight smile.

-The picture is really funny. Thanks, I think it will help me. 

His hand of itself covered hers. For a second, Sergio thought that she would push her away in fear, but the girl just smiled and covered his hand with her other palm. 

-And really thank you. -she whispered. And then a man in glasses entered the cafe, looking for someone.

\- Raquel ... - he started when he saw them ... - I'm sorry, but you are needed. The movement began on the roof, something is wrong.

The Inspector closed her eyes for a second and exhaled deeply. 

\- See you again, -she said goodbye. 

-Can we take a walk in the evening? -Marquina asked hopefully, still looking at those beautiful eyes... -Then call me in the evening. I'll wait. -she answered, not noticing that she had already began to be less formal. Unfortunately, her work left her too little time for happiness.


	4. I will never get tired of loving you...

-Stop, stop, stop ... you want to say that love between two looks like this? -Amara asked sarcastically, watching Raquel and Sergio from the side.

-Do you still not believe in it? - answered her brother with a question, eating cotton candy. - Just look at them. They look very happy and peaceful. Just because they are close to each other.

Amara laughed and patted her brother on the shoulder. 

-My dear, with all your attempts to convince me, I will never believe that he will not leave her after the first night. After all, he is a representative of a male tribe. And for them, this is quite normal.

-Let's check it out? We will not interfere, just watch them. - God continued to insist. 

\- Well, okay, I agree, just for fun - After a minute of thinking, the Darkness finally agreed.

* some weeks later * 

-Wow! -Raquel gasped in surprise, going inside the house. Sergio's mansion looked really gorgeous: two floors, which had a bedroom, several guest rooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, an office, two balconies, and a veranda were made in high-tech style with the best materials of the 21st century. Large windows that served as walls overlooked the lavish garden and courtyard. It was a real paradise that could be admired for eternity. 

-You live in a real paradise. -Raquel said sincerely, continuing to admire the building. 

\- I'm glad you liked it. -said with a smile Sergio, -Let's feed you.

-Mr. Marquina, shouldn't I be responsible for food? -Raquel objected with a laugh.

\- Inspectora, today you are my guest, so I am responsible for the food. So please, let's go to the table. -Sergio just laughed, continuing to admire Raquel. The white satin dress fell loosely over her shoulders, revealing part of her breasts and it drove Sergio crazy. Her lips beckoned him to her, shouting "Kiss us", but he did not dare do it, because he did not know yet if she agreed to this step. He so did not want to rush things, but at the same time, he wanted to be with her all his life. Raquel smiled sweetly back at him.

-So, let's go to the kitchen. -Finally, Sergio got distracted and took Raquel into another room. A chic table appeared before her eyes, on which stood paella, gazpacho, white wine, as well as snacks. The candles created a special atmosphere of comfort and romance. After tasting the paella, Raquel only closed her eyes in bliss. 

-Wow! -she exclaimed in surprise. - I didn't know that you can cook so gorgeous! 

\- Well ... It's worth saying thank you to my brother. He taught me almost everything necessary for a normal life, despite how abnormal our childhood was.

-Will you tell me more? -Raquel pushed the food aside and moved closer to Sergio. He just sighed sadly and took her hand in his. 

-Yes, there is nothing special to tell about. I was a very sickly child who spent childhood in hospitals. Our parents struggled to find money for treatment. At some point, my father became desperate and started robbing banks. And one day he was shot. 

-God ... I'm sorry, it's probably hard for you to talk about it, and I...-Raquel lowered her eyes in embarrassment, but the man just smiled, tugging her nose. 

\- You have nothing to apologize for. And in general, I have not told anyone about this before. You are the first person I share this with. 

\- Well, I hope that's a good sign. -Raquel purred in response, realizing that she could not look away. As well as Sergio, who all this time enthusiastically studied every feature of her angelic face. 

-What happened then? 

-And then ... Mom could not stand such a hit. Heart attack. And my brother and I were left alone. And he plowed. He plowed like a devil, in order to feed me, himself and help me survive. And now I look at all of this. For this house, for those with whom I work ... And I understand that all this is just dust. Dust that is not important at all. It's a shame that in today's world people don't value the content, but the wrapper. Not feelings, but the wedding itself. And I will never understand this. Okay, we've been talking about me for too long, how was your day?

Raquel, with every minute of being next to Sergio, realized that something was happening to her. Something that she was so afraid of - she was falling in love. She fell in love more and more with every second. After Alberto killed her faith in love, she no longer believed that she could ever love again, but this man appeared in her life, turning her ideas about love and relationships upside down. Soon they went into the bedroom and turned on "Lara Croft", but Sergio's attention was focused not on the screen, but on the one who was sitting next to him. His hand rested on her shoulder and the girl felt goosebumps run through her body, and somewhere deep inside a fire lit up.

-You don't watch the movie. -she said with a laugh.

-There is someone more beautiful. - he said with a smile looking into her warm eyes. Raquel just smiled shyly, noticing that Sergio continued to admire her. He did not know what kind of magic this woman was using, but otherwise, he could not explain the fact that every time she is near, everything around dies and there is only her and no one else. He could no longer contain himself. He could not, because he understood that he loved her. Her lips were sweeter than honey, and when he touched them, his brain just went blank. He just lost the ability to think. Both closed their eyes, enjoying the first kiss. They kissed until their lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen because none of them wanted to interrupt this moment. 

-What was that? -Raquel asked when they managed to pull away from each other's lips. 

-Just the moment when I admit that I fell in love. With you. -Sergio said honestly, not knowing how Raquel would react to this, but in response, she only smiled and reached out to him for another kiss, which no one wanted to interrupt either.

-And this? 

-It was my confession of love. -she said in response. Such simple words made him smile and he plucked up the courage to kiss her again, running his fingers through her soft silk curls. This time the kiss was bolder and stronger, because there was passion in it. The passion that all this time gradually developed within each of them. Both knew that they might be in a hurry and might make a mistake, but neither of them could overcome their feelings anymore. Sergio pulled Raquel towards him, inhaling the scent of her perfume, which mingled with the scent of her cologne. She was just perfect. Stunning. Flawless. Cute. Beautiful. Just incredible. Raquel moved closer to him as her hands wandered down his back. In one second, he pulled her towards him as her legs wrapped around his torso. Something tinkled on the floor, but both were too busy kissing to draw attention to such a small and insignificant fact. Sergio grabbed the girl in his arms and carried her into the bedroom without even thinking about closing the door. He simply pushed her into the wall, leaving a line of kisses on her delicate neck while her fingers fought with the hated tie, which soon flew to the floor. Sergio's shirt was added to it. As well as her dress, which she can no longer wear. She hungrily kissed every inch of his body, while he tormented her lips with kisses, as if she were the most delicious part of the cake, and he was starving. The phone rang, but Sergio didn't even think about picking it up. 

-Sergio ... You need to answer ...-Raquel whispered, moaning as his beard slightly tingled her chest.

\- I don't care ... - he whispered with a smile. Today only Raquel existed for him.

* the next morning * 

Sergio was awakened by the sun's rays entering his room. Sleepily and lazily, he opened his eyes and realized that Raquel was peacefully snoring on him, nuzzling his chest with her nose. Both of them were naked, and remembering the reason, he smiled contentedly and kissed the top of her head softly, trying not to disturb her sleep. His fingers traced her lovely back. He couldn't believe his luck. He could not believe that she was there. That she responded to his feelings. That she was here, in his arms. She was incredible, and her beauty was breathtaking. His lips touched the top of her head again and a satisfied moan escaped her chest. 

\- How long have you been staring at me? -she asked with a smile, still not wanting to open her eyes. Sergio just smiled and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

-It is impossible not to admire you. I would love to wake up with you like this, every morning. All my life. -he replied. In response, Raquel just giggled and kissed his torso as her hands explored every curve of his muscles.

-You're an angel? -Sergio suddenly asked. -Tell me, are you an angel? Surely you are the Angel who came down to me from heaven. 

Raquel burst out laughing and kissed him softly on the cheek. 

\- No, I'm not an Angel at all. I'm just human.

-No, you are my Angel. My dear and best Angel in the world. -Sergio objected, playing with her hair. - What have I done to deserve you?

\- Well ... - Raquel began thoughtfully - Probably because you cook amazingly - she said with a sly grin, causing him to laugh. 

-So that is the reason, Inspectora?! - he turned her on her back abruptly- so that's what brought you to me! You should be punished for this. 

Raquel just giggled contentedly and arched her body, clawing at his back. When he felt her scratch his back, he gasped in satisfaction. She also smirked as she watched the little devils started to dance in his eyes and they darkened with a growing desire. Okay, he will be on top this time. 

\- Where the fuck is he ... - Andres grumbled angrily, taking out the keys to the house. Yes, sometimes Sergio could be late for the meeting, but usually, he warned about it. This time he did not come to him, and did not call back any of the millions of calls. It was not like him to behave in such a way, but Andres did not even want to think that something bad might have happened to him. The car was there, which meant he had to be at home. Once inside, Andres immediately noticed a woman's bag, shoes, and a jacket on a hanger. In the dining room, a chic table for two was set with candles. Now everything became clear. Andres only grinned, but suddenly heard moans from above.

-Sergio ... God, yes! -an unfamiliar female voice rang out. -It's just incredible! 

And if earlier it might have seemed to Andres that someone was being killed upstairs, now he was sure that his brother was now clearly having heavenly pleasure. 

\- What a playboy... - he said with a laugh and went into the kitchen for a fragrant cup of coffee, along the way coming up with all the appropriate jokes for this situation. Half an hour later, it already began to seem to him, that there are some indefatigable machines at the top, but then everything calmed down. Five minutes later, humming contentedly, the girl came down the stairs. Andres with curiosity began to study the one with whom Sergio arranged a hot sex marathon. She wore underwear and Sergio's shirt that easily covered her toned buttocks and the upper part of her perfect thighs. Her long curls were more like warm gold, which fell in waves over her shoulders. She was humming something with a smile, but when she saw Andres, she froze in place. 

-Good morning. -the man greeted her with a sly smile, but Raquel sharply reduced the distance between them and wrung his hands behind his back. 

-Who the fuck are you? How did you get into the house? -she asked harshly, transforming into a furious lioness in a second. He clearly did not expect such a reaction. -I advise you to say it now and without resistance because my colleagues will not be as soft as me.

\- This is not how I imagined meeting the one with whom my brother fell in love, but I hope that you will let me see him. Well, at least from time to time.

-Wait ... So you are Andres? -Raquel was shocked when she realized who was in front of her. Her police instincts took over her, and she simply forgot that no burglar in the world would sit quietly in the kitchen, waiting for the owner of the house to see him. 

-I am. -said Andres, straightening his shirt. 

\- What a shame ... God, I'm so sorry ... - Raquel started to apologize, hitting the forehead with her hand. 

\- I think that a lady like you can be forgiven. You see, my brother ... 

-Raquel, where are you? - the voice of Sergio sounded on the stairs, who, like Raquel, froze in place, seeing his guest. 

-Andres, what are you doing here? 

-And here he is. So that's what I mean. For the first time in his life, my brother missed a mega-important shareholders meeting, and as his partner, I could not help but wonder why he did it. And I decided to visit him. 

\- Damn, meeting! -shouted Sergio angrily. - I hope everything went well? 

-More than well. To be honest, I wanted to conduct an interrogation and beat the whole truth out of you, but now I see that you have .... -from his sly look, Raquel felt like a young schoolgirl, whom her parents saw her with a cigarette in her hands ... -very beautiful reason for this. Well, a cup of coffee? -he suggested, pouring a drink into cups.

-By the way, don't forget to share your secret with me. -he said in an innocent tone.

-What do you mean? -Sergio asked, enjoying the taste of the contents of his cup.

\- Well, how to say it right ... - Andres could not contain his laughter. - I just walked into the house, probably half an hour before Raquel came down.

Raquel choked on her coffee from what she heard and was ready to fall under the ground. Sergio's cheeks flushed red. 

-I understand you heard everything? -she asked, trying not to lose the last vestiges of pride.

\- Well ... It was impressive ... I'll give you an "A". I did not even suspect that my botanist, who studied only books all the time, was capable of such a thing. 

-Well ... You just probably don't know that you can find a lot of useful and fascinating things in books. -Raquel calmly responded the joke. Now it was Andres' turn to choke on coffee. 

-Yes, brother, envy is a bad feeling. -added Sergio, causing a burst of laughter at the table. 

At breakfast Andres watched his brother carefully and realized that he had finally found the one he had been looking for for so long: Raquel seemed to him just an amazing woman who could easily turn the head of any man. Sergio couldn't take his eyes off her, just as Raquel couldn't take her eyes off his brother. It seemed that the chemistry between them could only be inhaled by staying next to them for 5 minutes. Raquel somehow reminded him of his wife Agatha: just as witty, daring, attractive, and cheerful. And now, when there was such a girl next to his brother, his soul became calm.

\- Take a very good care of her, do you hear? And yes, Inspectora, if this fool offends you in any way, just tell me right away. I will teach him a lesson on treating Queens properly. -he said goodbye, kissing Raquel's hand. She laughed, giving him a warm look. 

-Yes, shut up already. -Sergio kicked him back. 

-Okay, doves. Coo for a while, I leave you alone. Brother, just don't forget that you have to appear at the firm from time to time, okay? - he added and soon his car disappeared around the corner. 

-So what did he say about books? -Raquel asked as they entered the house. Sergio kissed her and sat her down on the table, not stopping to play with her hair. 

-It does not matter. -he said, kissing her beautiful face. 

-Mmm ...-Raquel murmured into his neck. 

\- I think this house had needed a mistress for a while. You. - for a moment Raquel froze, breaking the kiss.

-What do you mean? -she asked, feeling her heart begin to beat at a speed of a thousand beats per minute. Sergio gently ran his thumb over her cheek.

-Move in. Raquel, I don’t know how to describe in words everything that I feel, but you ... you are doing something incredible to me and I can’t see myself without you.

-I agree ... -said Raquel. She wanted to say something more, but all the words were absorbed by his kiss.

\- Well, what did you say there? - God asked with a laugh, watching the couple in love. -They are meant for each other. And he will never leave her. So, I was right, once again. 

\- Well, okay ... - his sister answered him thoughtfully.

-You were right. But let's see how they will cope with the trials. I still have no intention of giving up my words.


	5. I will never get tired of protecting you...

In the morning, Raquel woke up because of whinging.

-My love, wake up ... -Sergio's voice sounded somewhere nearby and his hand gently ran over her face. She lazily waved her hand away and covered her head with a pillow, not wanting to wake up. She probably would have lain like this for ages if something wet and warm had not touched her hand and she heard someone whine again. And when this sound was repeated, the last pieces of sleep abruptly left her body. The girl raised her head and immediately felt how 2 fluffy adorable creatures began to lick her face. They must have been actively crawling on the bed before. They were the source of the strange sound. And Sergio watched them with laughter. 

-Oh, Dios! -she exclaimed and began to scratch the puppies' ears actively. - Where are you from? Where did you get them from? My sweetheart, wow, what lovely cherry pies - Raquel murmured softly. 

-I see you like my gift?

\- Wait ... - the girl froze on the spot - A gift? Are you saying that now I am the owner of this little miracle? 

\- Well, I would argue about little, but ... Yes. They are yours. I wanted to pamper you in honor of the first year of our life together. Once you said that you would like you to have tailed assistants who will help you with difficult cases, so I thought ... -Sergio did not have time to finish the sentence, because Raquel just pounced on him with kisses, constantly whispering "Thank you, thank you, thank you!". 

-Wow ... If you thank me so much for every gift, then I'm afraid that my lips won't last long, -the man teased her, wrapping his arms around her lovely waist. Again and again, he felt his brain shutting down and losing the ability to think as soon as her hands touched him. For a year. For a year he lives with an angel who completely changed his ideas about love and life. A year of passionate and hot nights, breakfasts in bed, sitting by the fireplace, cycling, rollerblading and ice skating on weekends, home comfort, and homemade food, neatly and carefully prepared by her hands, reading books in a rocking chair. A year of happiness, paradise, and comfort, which this incredible woman gave him, woman, who so suddenly came into his life. 

-A year has passed, and you still devour my lips when we kiss. Can't satisfy your hunger, Mr. Marquina? -Raquel teased him back, breaking the kiss, but Sergio only laughed hoarsely and again began to greedily study her lips, as if she was about to be torn from his hands. 

-Inspectora, in a year you could already get used to the fact that your lips will be kissed until the last second of your life. -Sergio replied in the same playful tone. He wanted to kiss her again, but his intentions were interrupted by the puppies, who began to lick their faces. Both burst out laughing. 

\- How lovely they are. They will be great fighters.

-Agatha advised me on these two. She will help you with your training. But you still have one more important task, by the way.

-What is it? -Raquel asked playfully, scratching the Tibetan mastiff behind the ear.

-These good boys need to have names.

-Hmm ... You have to think about it. -built a funny face, Raquel. -they are so cute and menacing at the same time. -the girl hummed, studying her pets. And then a small mark on the shepherd's forehead caught her eye. A sign that reminded her of lightning. -You will be Zeus. And you are his brother Poseidon. -she said, stroking the puppies, who did that by jumping into her arms and licking her face. 

-Wow, you have a talent at choosing fancy names. - exclaimed Sergio with admiration, continuing to admire his woman. The woman of his whole life. The love of his whole life.

\- Now it's my turn. -she said slyly and pulled out an elegant box from her bag. 

\- How long have you worn it like that? -he laughed, opening the box.

-And this is so that you do not see it too early. -she answered in the same playful tone, while Sergio enthusiastically studied the set of precious cufflinks. 

-They are gorgeous. - he said with sincere admiration, - but you are even more gorgeous.

Raquel smiled and kissed him again, but then the pleasure was interrupted by a phone call. Sighing sadly, Raquel reluctantly forced herself to lift herself from Sergio's lips and respond.

-Raquel, hello, I'm sorry it's so early, but ... we need you. Very.

-Hi, Angel, speak. What's this time? 

-A worse nightmare than the Royal Mint. Either real non-humans or Satanists have worked here. Five corpses of little girls. With traces of rape. 

Raquel froze in horror at what she heard. Yes, her work was not easy and she had to see corpses, negotiate with psychos, risk her life, but when children became victims, her heart always ached with pain. She immediately jumped out of bed.

\- I will be soon, send me the address - she answered shortly and cut the connection. Sergio sighed theatrically, and with a smile, she immersed her fingers into his hair.

-Well, what to do, work calls. Just like you, so it's time to get ready. But in the evening I promise that we will take a walk maybe we can go to the park.

\- By all means, Inspector. Good luck with your investigation. 

* in the office, a few hours later * 

-So, Romeo, the order is ready. - the brother entered his room with a satisfied face. Sergio immediately looked up from the documents and stared at the velvet box in Andres' hand, which he placed on the table. 

-God, well, finally, less than a year has passed since the day I made the order! 

-Well ... In their defense, the masters said that they had never had such unique works, so they did everything very carefully and accurately because the materials are very delicate. Yes, and I remember our layout, for sure the guys had a hard time with your requests. Okay, let's see how accurately they managed to recreate our idea. 

And both froze in pleasant surprise when they saw the ring. The result exceeded all expectations. Ordinary gold and diamond seemed to him too dull and incapable of emphasizing the beauty of Raquel, so he immediately decided that the materials would be different, and Andres helped him create the layout. And yes, it was worth it. In front of him was a magnificent ring made of an alloy of white gold and silver of the highest standard, on top of which an incredible red rose flaunted, the dark red petals of which were created from a fairly rare taaffeite stone, the sources of which are only within Sri Lanka and Tanzania. From above, the red petals smoothly turned into the delicate aquamarine-blue color of eremeevite, which, when exposed to direct sunlight, looked more like a sapphire, inside which all the secrets of the ocean were hidden. On either side of the rose were petals made from jadeite, also called imperial. Besides, it is from him that the famous Buddha was carved and it is his matte green shade that is considered the symbol of Thailand. There was a small ring of purple diamonds around the rose. The work was absolutely amazing, and all 4 months of waiting paid for itself.

-Hold my ass, it's great! - Andres held out enthusiastically with burning eyes.

\- The main thing is that it should be liked by the one who owns it. - Thoughtfully replied Sergio and closed the box.

-Are you serious? -with the expression "are you drunk?" his brother stared at him. -or do you think she won't say yes? 

\- Well, if you think purely logically ... 

\- You are a piece of an idiot, - Andres rolled his eyes irritably - you love each other, so turn off, finally, your professor's brain and trust your heart. Although I see both of you are like two peas in a pod, two idiots trying to plan every minute of their lives. Or rather planned. Until you met each other. And there the system crashed. And what did you tell me there about love, huh? That it doesn't exist? - began to tease brother Andres with a laugh, having received a blow on the shoulder. And at the same time, Sergio understood that his brother was once again right. He, Sergio Marquina, who has lost faith in love, was going to make a marriage proposal to the one who had stolen his heart long ago and kept it in her hands.

-When do you plan to bow before the magnificent virgin, sir? - teased younger brother Andres again.

-When you learn to speak normally, you moron ... Tonight. 

\- Lord, I have lived to see the day when my little brother proposes to his girlfriend. I wish I could see your wedding and I can just die in peace. 

-Do not even dream. You will be useful to me at the wedding. 

* Cañada Real *   
Cañada Real. A slum town in the Madrid region, a linear sequence of informal housing after a 14.4 km stretch of goalkeeper road connecting La Pioca and Ciudad Real. This illegal settlement was the perfect place to commit crimes. Eerie dilapidated houses, wires hanging from poles, dirty and torn clothes hanging right in the streets just screaming how poor the people who live here were. Angel grimaced and got out of the car, slamming the door. Raquel got distracted from her hard thoughts and walked closer to the crime scene.

\- Oh God ... - she whispered in horror, looking at the terrible picture. In the middle of a deserted street, there were 5 cold corpses. The girls were at most 10-11 years old. All red-haired and thin, and their eyes were fixed on the sky. The throats were cut, and, most likely, this was the cause of death.

-What beast could do that? I would strangle it with my bare hands. - Angel could not contain his emotions. For the first time in his voice, she heard so much hatred and contempt. 

-Not a beast. Satanists. Take a look. -Raquel objected and began to study the unusual position of the bodies. -They were laid in the shape of a star. It was a ceremony. Heck, These are children ... What kind of beast must you be to do such a thing ... Have you already identified the personalities? 

\- Yes, parents will be here soon. Raquel ... -Angel gently took her hand and looked into her eyes. -you have to tell them the truth.

In response, she just exhaled deeply and nodded her head, not even imagining what kind of conversation awaits her now. Tears flowed from her eyes, but she immediately brushed them aside. 

-And yes, for now, even if no one comes to that site, I have not explored it yet, perhaps there is some kind of clue. - came the voice of the person whom she least wanted to see here. Turning her head to the left, Raquel saw him. Alberto. He was here. Memories of the past immediately flashed through my head: she, lying on the kitchen floor, shouting "Stop it!" and Alberto, looming over her with a huge kitchen knife in his hand. It was because of this person that she lost her faith in love. Even now, several years after this nightmare ended, and she lived with the man who made every minute of her life happy, Raquel woke up with tears in her eyes, because Alberto continued to haunt her in her nightmares. And now he was here. Noticing the girl, he approached her and smiled. 

-Raquel ... You look gorgeous. Your new boy is watching you well. They say you grabbed the rich one, huh? 

-What are you doing here? -she asked in a cold tone. -And what do you care about my personal life?

-Well, dear ... I work just like you, and it is not my fault that from time to time we will conduct the same case. So I advise you to moderate your ardor.

\- Just stay away from me. -she blurted out with poorly concealed anger. 

-Inspectora, sorry, I'm interrupting. - Antoñanzas distracted them. -the parents of one of the girls arrived. 

-Let's go talk to them. -Raquel was glad of the opportunity not to see Alberto once again, trying not to notice the devouring look he was looking at her. 

* 18.00, a few hours later * 

\- I'm coming! -Raquel got up from the couch when she heard the doorbell. Most likely, this was mom, but when she saw the one who was outside the door, Raquel immediately tried to close it. 

\- Stop! -Alberto's hand was faster and he confidently stepped inside. -We need to talk! 

-Go away! You and I have nothing to talk about! How did you even find me? -she shouted sharply and tried to stop the man, but Alberto was stronger and took several steps forward. Zeus and Poseidon, hearing the cry of the hosts, ran out of the bedroom, trying to protect her. 

\- It wasn't that hard to follow you. There is something to talk about, Raquel, I made a big mistake. I want to start over. I still love you. And I realized this when I saw you again today. 

-Did I express myself somehow incomprehensibly? -she grumbled, drowning out the barking of the dogs, which were gripping their teeth at Alberto, but they seemed to bother him no more than annoying flies. -Nothing between us will be possible! I love another and that's the point! -Alberto just laughed back. 

-And maybe you only love his money? How did you catch his attention? Wow, just look at this beauty -he threw, assessing the room with a glance. -But soon he will understand who you are. And leave you. Mercantile bitch. 

Raquel was no longer able to contain her anger and punched Alberto in the face, but in response only received a blow harder. The lip ached treacherously and blood began to flow from it, but not keeping balance, she fell to the floor and hit the side of the bedside table with a temple. For a second, she wished her weapon was not on the second floor. Alberto leaned on her and began to study all the exposed parts of her body with his tongue.

-Fuck off, you freak! -she shouted, trying to fight back.

\- Leave me alone, mongrels! -he shouted, trying to brush aside the puppies who were fiercely clutching his clothes. And Sergio parked near the house and once again looked at the ring. His heart was beating fast. Usually, Raquel wasn’t at home at this time, and until she returned, he would have time to prepare everything. Everything should be perfect. With a stupid smile, he walked to the front door. The house was open, and Raquel's screams were heard inside. Without wasting a second, he flew inside and saw a picture, from which he immediately filled with wild rage. Alberto. He was here. In his house. Trying to rape his beloved. 

-No one will ever love you like me! - breathlessly, he croaked. 

-Hey, you! - Shouted Sergio and pounced on Alberto with his fists. The effect of surprise was on his side, so Alberto didn't even have time to understand at what moment Sergio pounced on him and began to beat mercilessly. He was shaking from the very thought that his beloved was being hurt, but this was already crossing all the boundaries. His hands were covered in blood, but he paid no attention to it. 

-Sergio ...-Raquel whispered hoarsely, with blood on her face. - He's not worth it. 

\- Now listen to me, you freak. You will never approach my woman again, and even more so, you will not ever touch her. Because I'll just erase you into dust. Do you understand? I will kill you with my bare hands, even if I go to jail for it. -he said at last, throwing Alberto out of the house.

-Well, we'll see who wins. You will pay for this, do you hear? You will pay. -he said, wiping the blood from his forehead with his hand.

\- I'm already dying of impatience.

-You're going to die. -Alberto muttered softly, slamming the gate. And Sergio, still breathing heavily, went inside and immediately ran to Raquel. She still sat on the floor. There were bruises and blood on her face, her gaze was fixed on one point, and her whole body was trembling. He sat down next to her and hugged her tightly. And then Raquel just gave up and sobbed. 

-Shshsh, easy... -Sergio gently stroked her head. -Everything is already good, my beloved kitty ... Don't cry ... 

But Raquel continued to sob, hiding her head in his shoulder. Her hands gripped his shirt. And he just continued to whisper soft words in her ear, while she simply gave vent to all the emotions that had accumulated inside for many years of beatings and humiliations. They just sat in silence, hugging each other tightly, because it was warmth and affection that were so needed at that moment.

-Thank you ...-Raquel whispered quietly. He gently wiped away her tears and laid her head on his chest.

-For what? - in the same quiet tone he asked with a slight smile, kissing the top of her head. 

-For being in my life. And showing me what love is. -In response, Sergio smiled and began showering her with kisses. 

\- Thank you for being around. You are my dear Angel. I will always be with you. Well, hush, hush, don't cry, don't cry. When I die, then I will let you cry, but for now, no. -he added in a playful tone. 

\- Fool, what are you talking about? -Raquel slapped him on the shoulder and buried her face in his body again while his hands stroked her back. - Don't you dare even say something like that. Otherwise, I will resurrect you and kill you again. For leaving me alone. -she purred softly, feeling his smile.

-Then it's worth dying for. And now my kitten needs a dose of positive. So we go to see comedies. We'll treat your wounds as well. - said Sergio, rising with his beloved in his arms. Alas, his plan will have to be postponed until tomorrow. 

-Hmm, you know how to negotiate, Mr. Marquina.

-And you, Inspectora, thought that only you are good at this? -he teased her again. And for the first time that evening, Raquel laughed.

* 21.00, a day later, parking near the firm * 

\- Honey, I'll be home soon. Say hello to Agatha for me. I understand you will be late? 

-Yes, in 2-3 hours. 

-I already miss you. See you soon. he purred with a smile at parting and cut the connection. He was just about to open the car door when several figures approached him from the shadows.

-Is it you Sergio Marquina? -the young guy asked, lighting a cigarette. It all looked too suspicious.

\- Well, I, only in what ... - he only had time to say, before he was attacked, not giving the opportunity to rise. Hit, hit. hit... Hadred and stronger, harder and stronger...

\- I told you that you are going to die soon. Son of a bitch. - he heard a familiar voice before the darkness swallowed the world.

* 23.00 *

-Sergio, where are you? -Raquel noticed with surprise that no one was at home. -Are you at home?

Pulling out the phone, the girl swore and started looking for a charger. When the phone recharged and was able to turn it on, she wanted to immediately dial Sergio but saw many missed calls from Andres. The heart sank with misgivings. 

-Andres, hello, sorry, the phone was dead. Do you happen to know where Sergio is? He said that he had left the office a long time ago, but he was still not at home.

-Raquel ...- she heard an unusually quiet and sad voice. -Sergio ... 

-Andres ... -Her breathing quickened, feeling her hands begin to tremble ... -What happened? 

-Raquel, Sergio ... Sergio may not live until the morning ...


	6. Phantom bride...

-Raquel, Sergio ... Sergio may not live until the morning ... 

After these words, Raquel felt a wave of horror cover her. Hands began to tremble, and tears rolled from her eyes. The phone fell to the floor, but she didn't care about that fact.

\- Raquel ... Raquel, can you hear me? Raquel !!! -shouted Andres. It took a long couple of minutes before she was able to find the strength and continue the conversation. 

-Andres, what do you mean will not live until the morning? What happened, where is he? -she shouted, trying not to lose the last pieces of her sanity. 

-Come, he's at the Central Hospital, I'm on the 8th floor. 

Andres, having finished the conversation, wearily closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. It was a dream, just a dreadful awful dream. He will wake up, and his little brother will be all right. Nobody attacked him, he is alive and well. He will walk into the office with his usual smile and, as usual, will start working. It couldn't have happened, no, no, no, not to him ... His brother. The brother, for whose sake he was ready to move mountains and cross all seas and oceans, was dying ... He was dying, and this time he could not save him. He could not help him ... And this helplessness was simply killing him. He did not know how many minutes or hours he sat near the operating room, but time seemed to stand still and did not move forward. Seconds began to seem like hours, minutes - days, and hours ... Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Raquel running towards him down the hallway. Her hair flew in all directions, her eyes were red from tears, and her whole body simply trembled: either from fear or from running. 

\- Where is he ... - she asked in a hoarse frightened voice, but when she saw the sign "Operating room" she immediately rushed towards the room. Andres had to grab her by the waist and pull her away from the door.

-Let me go! Let me go, I want to see him! - the girl began to resist. More tears rolled down her cheeks. 

\- Raquel, there is an operation. - Andres tried to hold her. - You can't go there!

-I don't care, I need to see him! -the girl continued to rush about in hysterics. It was even painful to look at her. Andres knew Raquel as a very strong, witty, and resilient girl, but the one he was holding back now barely resembled the one with whom his brother fell head over heels. Finally, she gave up and turned her face swollen from tears to him.

-What happened? -she asked in a whisper. Andres sat her down on a chair and handed her a glass of water. Raquel drank it in one gulp, but her hands were still shaking with fear and excitement. 

\- He was attacked. I returned to the firm because I forgot one folder with documents. I saw his car and it seemed rather strange because usually at this time he is already at home. He was lying near the car. Beaten and barely alive. I don't know who attacked him and why, but when I find this man, I will strangle him with my bare hands.

Raquel recollected the events of yesterday evening and suddenly realized that she would not have to look far because she already knew why her beloved was now fighting for his life.

\- But I know this person. -she whispered, causing Andres to look surprised. -Alberto, my ex. Yesterday he broke into the house and tried to rape me, but Sergio came and smacked him. This is definitely his work. And I will prove it ... 

Andres's eyes darkened and he wearily hugged Raquel. She got up and walked closer to the operating room. A large window allowed her to observe the progress of the operation. Tears streamed down her cheeks with renewed vigor as she saw him, unconscious, with numerous tubes that were connected to his body. It shouldn't have happened, no, no just not with him ... Her hands touched the glass. If only she was a magician and could get through this barrier, just to be near him, to hold his hand, to transfer all her life force to him ... Andres quietly walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. -He will survive ... He has to cope. For you, for me ... He never gives up just like that ...

That was the last straw. Raquel burst into tears and hid her face in his shirt, unable to overcome her feelings.

\- It's my fault ... I ... -she whispered, sobbing. - Why the hell did I even talk to him ... 

\- Hey, what are you talking about? What is your fault here? Raquel, it wasn't you who attacked him. Not you. And it's not your fault that your ex is a real asshole who loves to wave his arms left and right. 

-I should have guessed that he would not leave us alone just like that ... Andres, I just can't live without him. I can not. If he dies, then I will die with him ... 

-Don't even dare ... Hush, hush ...-tried to calm down the girl Andres, feeling tears flowing down his cheeks too. -He will live ... He will ... He is strong. And he will cope. 

Raquel turned her head towards the glass again and, leaning her forehead and hands against the window, watched the operation, not taking her eyes off her beloved, shedding silent tears of grief and despair. Andres, unlike her, could not stand or sit and was constantly in motion. Time passed so slowly that when the doctor finally came out to them, it seemed like an eternity had already passed. Both immediately approached him. 

-Are you relatives of Sergio Marquina? -he asked wearily, taking off his hat and mask. Both nodded their heads. 

-Is he alive ??? -Raquel asked in a trembling voice, trying not to cry out loud. 

-Yes, he's alive, but ... He's in critical condition. He had 5 broken ribs, as a result of which the lungs were affected in 3 places. Also a violent concussion, his liver looks as if it was run over by a tank. He also has a broken right arm and a large hematoma in the region of his heart. His pulse and heart rate are extremely weak and so far he cannot breathe on his own, so we connected him to the machines. I would like to console you, but, unfortunately, he is in a coma and I cannot give any predictions. If he survives, it will be a real miracle, so I advise you to be patient and believe in the best. 

From these words, Raquel felt how her legs simply did not hold her, and if Andres had not grabbed her, she would have simply collapsed to the floor.

-Can I see him ??? -she finally asked, not recognizing her own voice. 

\- We usually won't let relatives go into the operating room. - the doctor tried to object to her, but the mere sight of Raquel said that this girl would come here with a bulldozer and use it to work her way to this patient. -Okay, I will let you, but only for a little while. By the way, what is your relationship with him? 

-I am his brother, and this is his bride. - answered instead of Raquel Andres. Bride. He called her a bride. Maybe, under different circumstances, these words would have caused her smile, but now she wanted to cry at the thought that she might never become a bride. Opening the door slightly, she entered the room. Sergio lay on the bed, surrounded by devices, the disgusting beeping of which drove her crazy, but alas, now only thanks to these devices her beloved was still alive. It seemed that all the tears had already been cried, but suddenly they reappeared and poured down her cheeks. Holding back her sobs with all her might, she approached him, took his pale hand, and put it to her face.

-My love ... Just don't leave me, do you hear me? Do you remember what I told you? -she whispered through her sobs. -I cannot live without you. I need you more than air ... Just hold on, and I will be by your side. I'm here, next to ...Estoy contigo. Just don't leave me, please ...

With a trembling hand, Raquel brushed a lock of hair from his face and began to cry with renewed vigor. She did not know how long she sat here until Andres came inside and took her away by force. At the exit, they were met by the no less sad Marivi. Seeing her mother, Raquel burst into tears again and hugged her with all her might. They were always close and now her mother was the only person who would not let her fall apart into small pieces. 

-My poor girl ... He will recover ... He has you. And he just won't give up, you will see ... - she whispered as the car drove through the streets of night Madrid. From that moment it seemed that life became like hell because for a whole month there were no changes. She went to work, mechanically fulfilling her duties, worked with Poseidon and Zeus, who perfectly felt her stress and tried with all their might to help their mistress, but it was all just existence. Existence, because Sergio was not there, because only with him did she really begin to live. His strong arms did not hug her at night, she did not hear his soothing voice, they did not tell each other funny childhood stories or talk for hours about how their day went. They did not sit by the fireplace, watching the fire consume the wood, filling the room with warmth and comfort. At night, she wandered around the rooms like a ghost, trying not to think about the nightmare that she had. From that nightmare in which she saw Sergio's corpse buried in the cold earth. She missed him. She missed him so much that it just started to drive her crazy. She put on his things, lay down on his side of the bed, imagining how he tightly presses her to his warm chest, but all this could not replace him. And it never could. Without the warmth of his body, she was so cold that even in hell she wouldn't be able to keep warm. Once she could not stand it and just went to the hospital, completely oblivious to the fact that she was wearing only his shirt and pants, even though it was cold outside. After parking, she went inside and immediately walked towards the chambers, but the guard stopped her. 

-Señorita, have you seen what time it is now? Visits are prohibited, come in the morning. - he said, but Raquel just pushed him and took a few steps forward.

-Just let me in, otherwise we'll both have problems. -she said confidently. The man who seemed to be able to throw Raquel over his shoulder and throw her out of the building in one fell swoop only grinned at the woman’s steadfastness and fearlessness.

-Señorita, I'm telling you ... Now visitors are not allowed to the hospital. Come in the morning. Don't force me to use force against you. 

After assessing the size of the man in front of him, Raquel realized that she had to find another option. 

\- Well, okay ... - she nodded her head ... - Okay ... 

The cool night air cooled her a little and helped to turn on her brains. She was studying the building, trying to figure out how else to get inside, and then her eyes stumbled on the fire escape. Without hesitation, Raquel jumped up and climbed onto the roof. Fortunately, the back door was open and she was inside. Trying to avoid the hospital staff, she slipped unnoticed to the wards. The legs themselves found their way to him. Opening the door, she went to Sergio. 

-Hi, mi alma ... You are still unchanged ...Still lying here, chilling. And I'm already going crazy without you ... So I came to visit you ... -she whispered, studying all the features of his face. For a month, the bruises and scratches gradually disappeared, but Sergio still continued to fight for life, not realizing how difficult it was for her now without him. Raquel brushed her tears aside and gently lay down on the bed beside him, gently placing her hand on his chest. He may not have been able to hug her and kiss her, but she was by his side. She felt the warmth of his body, could hug him and snuggle against him. 

-Well? Will you say again that this is not love? - God was watching Raquel from the side. -Sister, finally admit that I was right and leave them alone. 

Amara, watching Raquel snuggle up to this man, still couldn't understand why she was doing this. Instead of living a normal life and taking over his company, this girl fought hard for him, not leaving this Sergio for a minute. There could be only one explanation: he really was not indifferent to her, and perhaps love did exist? Well, no, she just won't admit defeat. -Do not be in a hurry, brother, everything is just beginning for them. -she said with a sly smile that sent a herd of goosebumps down his skin. 

For the first time in a month, Raquel fell so deeply asleep that she did not immediately hear Andres and Roberto, who was Sergio's attending physician, quarreling loudly outside the door.

-I will tell you again: you are only torturing him. It will be better, first of all, for him! There were no changes in a month! 

-And, in your opinion, disconnecting the patient from the apparatus, instead of fighting for his life, is this the best option? I am his brother, and as the closest relative, I will not let you ... 

Opening the door, both the doctor and Andres froze in surprise. Cuddling up to the body Raquel was sleeping peacefully beside Sergio. In his clothes, curled up under his side. From her sight, the man's heart skipped painfully. 

-Look at her. She did not lose faith for a second. Same as me. And if you kill him, you will kill her too, because she will not survive his loss. So, there is a desire to destroy 2 lives at once? 

-Andres? -Raquel lifted her head sleepily, rubbing her eyes. 

-Señorita, who let you in here? It is forbidden to be here at night. 

\- Come on, kick me out. Only I will return to him anyway. And I'll be by his side every night. And every minute of my life. 

\- Come on, tell her. Why are you silent? -Andres calmly intervened. 

\- Tell me about what? -Raquel asked warily. -Andres, what are you talking about? 

-Señorita, the fact is that yesterday there was a consultation of doctors. Your fiancé hasn't had any changes for the better for a month and we came to the conclusion ... 

-What conclusion ??? What the hell is your fucking conclusion? -she exclaimed fiercely with tears.

-Raquel, I want you to understand ... Every day there is less and less hope. Sergio Marquina is unlikely to wake up, so it would be better to let him go.

-They want to disconnect him from the machines. - added instead of the doctor Andres. After these words, Raquel seemed to go berserk. She shook her head furiously, covering Sergio, constantly repeating "no, no, no, no, no ...". The doctor tried to take a few steps towards her, but Raquel only crawled away. Grabbing the first syringe that came to hand, she pressed it to her vein.

-Raquel, what are you doing ??? - Andres shouted. 

-A couple of portions of air in a vein - and my heart will not stand it. If you disconnect him from the apparatus, I will die with him. Do you want this?

-Raquel ... 

-Señorita ... calm down, please ... This is not a solution to the problem ... -the doctor tried to take a few steps towards the girl, but she immediately noticed it. 

-Stop! I repeat once more ... If he dies, I will die too. I'm not going to live without him. 

It seemed that this madness would never end, and God realized that something needed to be changed. 

-Hey, what are you doing? - Amara was indignant, having heard the snap of his fingers.

\- Something that should have been done a long time ago. - God answered her calmly. 

-With him, you will bury me too, okay ???

And then everyone heard the squeak of the apparatus. There was a silence in which only Raquel's sobs were heard. The devices made a real cacophony of sounds and it drove her crazy. 

-What is it??? -she shouted, turning her head to the doctor who seemed to smile. And then she heard a loud breath, after which the devices returned to normal and began to sound in their usual mode. 

\- I think he did hear you. Raquel, your fiance is now breathing on his own. 

And for the first time in a month, she smiled. Andres sat down in a chair, no longer able to control his emotions.

-Brother ... Well, finally ... 

-You are coming back ... -Raquel whispered and took his hand in hers. And to her surprise, felt him weakly squeeze her back. Covering the mouth with the other hand, she tried not to cry out loud with happiness. He will definitely return to her. 

-Well, I don't think it's worth saying that the struggle continues. - said the doctor and left the ward. Andres walked over to Raquel and hugged her tightly. 

-He will wake up. Will definitely wake up. -he whispered, stroking Raquel's back. 

* 5 months later * 

-Hello, beauty. How are you? - distracted from the book Andres, when Raquel entered the room.

-Well... The nurses still call me "the ghost bride", I also can't put Alberto in prison without Sergio's testimony ... Everything is as usual. How is he? -she asked, taking Sergio's hand in hers. After that day, the doctor gave up and allowed Raquel to stay with Sergio as long as she wanted, but alas, he was still unconscious.

\- Raquel, then I didn't call you his bride without reason. - Andres suddenly said.

\- You did it, because, without this, the doctors would not have put me here a second bed, resigned to the fact that I spend here almost every night? -the girl replied sarcastically. - Quite a logical move, I would say.

-No, you did not understand me. Raquel ... - Andres protested and suddenly pulled the velvet box out of the bag. Guessing what was inside, Raquel felt her tears begin to choke her again. -Maybe I ruin his plan, but it doesn't matter anymore. Raquel, he wanted to propose to you that day, but he never got there. He wanted you to become his bride, and if it wasn´t for damn fate, today you would already be young spouses. I want you to know this and just decide - do you agree to become the wife of my younger brother? - Andres finished his speech, giving Raquel the box. With trembling hands, she opened it and saw a ring of incredible beauty. Without hesitation, she put it on her finger. Seeing this gesture, Andres smiled and hugged her. 

-And you doubted that I would say "yes"? -she asked, smiling. -It´s good to see your smile again. Now you are his bride. And I can't wait for the day when I can dance at your wedding. - he tried to joke. Deciding that now it is better to leave the couple alone, Andres went home. And Raquel admired the ring and then gently kissed Sergio on the lips. As usual, she curled up next to him, stroking his torso.

-Yes, I will marry you, Sergio Marquina.


	7. My life is going on...

Pain. As soon as he could open his eyes, he felt a terrible pain. The whole body ached with pain. The oxygen mask on his face felt like hell, so he tore it off his face and breathed in the air with delight. The chest was bandaged, and there was a bandage on the arm as well. He was probably in the hospital because the last thing he remembered was how Alberto attacked him. How did he get here? Which hospital is he in? Who found him? How long has he been here? So far he had no answers to these questions. Nearby, someone breathed in and, turning his head to the one who lay at his side, Sergio smiled. Raquel. She slept peacefully next to him, placing her hand on his chest. He began to watch her with affection, not wanting to disturb her sleep. She was so sweet and defenseless that no one in the world would say that she works as an Inspector and kicks bad guys' asses every day. His smile widened when he saw that she was wearing his shirt. He gently touched her pale cheek with his thumb. He could not help but notice that she had changed: her already tiny figure became even thinner and smaller, there were dark circles under her eyes, which usually appear from lack of sleep and stress, and her skin was paler than snow. Surely she had a hard time while he was lying here. And this must be corrected. He admired her for a long time without any movement and he would never get tired of that. On the contrary, he could admire her all his life. He could kiss her sweet lips all his life. He could hold her all his life in his hands because he loved her more than anything in the world. His hand wandered down her back, gripping her tighter and tighter. Probably more than one hour passed before Raquel wrinkled her nose in a funny way and opened her eyes. 

\- Inspectora, so that's what you're wearing. Nice shirt. -he said, smiling. Raquel didn't seem to grasp the meaning of what was happening right away, as she smiled back and kissed him on the cheek. 

-Hi ...-Raquel murmured, running her hand through his hair. And only now she realized what had happened. With a loud cry, the girl jumped like a scalded cat. 

-You woke up, God, you woke up !!! -she whispered with tears and began to shower his face with kisses. Sergio did not expect such powerful emotions, but his hands were immediately on her waist. He wanted to get up and hug her tighter, but the pain in his ribs made him lie down on the bed with a groan. 

-Easy, lie down, I'll call a doctor, don't move so abruptly. -Raquel immediately warned him and ran out of the ward for the medical staff. She still couldn't believe he was awake. That he had finally returned to her. Sergio smiled at her with such a usual perky smile and tears again flowed from her eyes.

\- Did you miss me? Come to me, my kitten. -he whispered affectionately, opening his arms into which she simply jumped, unable to restrain herself any longer. He carefully covered her with his hands and constantly kissed her, assuring her that everything was fine with him and that he was with her again. 

-So, I broke all the rules of the clinic and allowed you to sleep next to the patient, but now you just strangle him, Raquel !!! - she heard the voice of Roberto, who entered the room. They both laughed. Sergio forced himself to pull away from Raquel's lips.

\- This is the kind of new treatment. A new technique called "kissing therapy", in which the patient is treated with the kiss of his beloved one. -replied Sergio, causing chuckles in the room. 

\- Joking, this is a great sign. So, Raquel, I will ask you to leave me alone with your fiancé during the examination, if ... -seeing Raquel's murderous glance, the doctor immediately realized that he had said something stupid. -You do not let me. 

\- Don't you even dream about that. -she said, clinging tightly to Sergio. 

-Okay. For six months I should have realized that it was useless to fight you. Jesus, at least break away from him for a couple of minutes!

-Oh, yes, I'm sorry. -the girl woke up and got out of bed. And Sergio tried to comprehend the information he had heard. Six months. He was unconscious for six months. Damn, how much he missed! A whole six months fell out of his life, which he could spend with his beloved. He looked closely at Raquel and was once again convinced that he had met a real Angel. Yes, now she looked more like the shadow of the Raquel he knew, but she was next to him. Here, despite all the difficulties. She did not leave him, but, on the contrary, tightly squeezed his hand with her angelic wing. The doctor had barely finished his examination when Raquel wrapped her arms tightly around his torso again while he eagerly devoured her lips. 

-Just look at these doves, Raquel, at this rate Sergio will again be in a coma! 

They laughed, and Sergio reluctantly had to tear himself away from his beloved, although she was still tightly pressed to him. 

-What can I say. The body is gradually recovering. The organs are functioning perfectly, the heartbeat and pulse are normal. If you follow my recommendations, then in a week or two I can let you go. You will be as good as new before wedding. 

\- I will gladly send you an invitation - Sergio "picked up" his wedding jokes. 

-Thank you. After all, you saved him, and I ... -Raquel looked at the doctor - didn't behave very well. 

-What were you doing here? -Sergio asked with a laugh. 

-Well ... What can I tell you. -Roberto carefully studied the woman. - At first, your bride illegally made her way to your room, and when my colleagues decided that you would not wake up and we wanted to disconnect you from the devices, she almost killed herself and me. We can say that you are alive because of her. With such a woman, I would jump both in fire and in the water ... So you are a real lucky one, Marquina.

-I know, -Sergio whispered, looking tenderly at Raquel, poking her nose into his neck. - Well, doves, I think I can leave you for a couple of hours. - said Roberto, leaving the room. -And don't forget about the invitation to the wedding.

Sergio froze in shock and, seeing his expression, Raquel burst into laughter.

-Do I really have no memory gaps? After all, as far as I remember, I did not have time to propose to you.

-Yes, but your brother could not resist and told me about your plans. -Raquel raised her hand with a smile, where a ring sparkled. Sergio froze for a second, then smiled and grabbed her palms.

-That means "yes"? 

Raquel nodded her head and he immediately pulled her to him in a kiss. For the first time in six months, Raquel was really happy. Finally, she felt how he kissed her, how his arms embrace her, how his voice assures her that everything is over and that there is only happiness and joy ahead.

-Please remind me to beat Andres' ass. Idiot, he ruined all my plans, making it impossible for me to ask your hand properly. 

Raquel took off the ring and gave it to Sergio.

-Nothing prevents you from doing it now. -she said with her eyes burning with happiness. Sergio smiled and took her palms. 

-Raquel Murillo, will you be my wife? -he asked in an officially-trembling voice. 

\- Yes, Sergio Marquina. I will become your wife. 

With trembling hands, he put the ring on her finger and his lips merged again in a single kiss. It seemed that time froze and nothing existed around. After a couple of minutes, they broke off the kiss, and Raquel hugged him tightly, still not believing that he was alive and that the whole nightmare was left behind. She wiped away her tears and, taking her phone out of her bag, dialed Andres.

-Bet 100 euros that now he will scream like crazy.

Sergio laughed and took the phone from Raquel.

-Do you think that you will win? I doubt it. -He answered playfully, but at the other end of the line they already picked up the phone. 

-Hi brother. - Sergio started and ... almost went deaf when he heard a wild joyful cry. Raquel just smiled triumphantly.

-You owe me a hundred. -she said with a laugh. 

-Hermanito... Well, finally, Lord, you woke up !!! How are you? Although no, don't answer, I'll come - I'll admire you by myself, I'll be there soon! -and then the connection was cut off. 

-Sergio, dear, have you not understood that it is better not to argue with your wife? -she said playfully as his fingers played with her ring on her finger. 

\- I'll take note of that, Señora Marquina. -he replied in the same tone, hugging her tighter. Raquel hid her face in his neck, disbelieving that she can finally do it. 

-How are you without me? -he interrupted the sudden silence. From such a simple question, the girl just burst into tears. The sight of crying Raquel broke his heart. It even hurt him to look at her tears, to see her so weak, trembling with sobs and cries. Sergio simply kissed her, assuring that everything was already behind and that he was now next to her. 

-I missed you, I missed you so much... I just went crazy without you ... I almost lost you forever ... I just can't live without you. Never do that again, do you hear? Never ever... I just can't stand it ... -she whispered somewhere in the area of his chest while he gently stroked her head. 

-Sh, everything is fine, already everything is fine ... I'm near, I'm here ... And don't even think that I can leave you ...

-Don't even dare think about something like that, do you hear? -she whispered, pressing closer and closer to his body as if he could disappear if she didn't. Things will really get better now. 

* 2 months later *

-Agatha, honey, can you tell me where they are? -Andres was still trying to find his brother and his wife, who decided to disappear at the end of the wedding. 

-Wait, we already had a bride kidnapping, but in none of the weddings in the world, the disappearance of the main heroes of the occasion exists! Did you call them? - tried to understand the reason of the disappearance his wife.

\- Mom, mom, where are your uncle and aunt? - Axel rushed to them, whom Andres immediately picked up in his arms. 

\- You know, son, this is a very good question. 

And then his phone rang. "Brother" appeared on the screen. 

\- Where are you? -he asked immediately. 

-Install videocall. For everyone in the hall to see us. 

Andres exchanged surprised looks with his wife but decided to do as Sergio said. Soon everyone watched in shock as Raquel and Sergio, radiant with happiness, appeared on the TV screen. Oddly enough, they were sitting in the car and were no longer in wedding clothes, although Raquel was still wearing the same makeup.

-Hola to everyone! I understand you have already started looking for us. -started Sergio.

-I don’t understand, where are the costume and dress? -Marivi asked. -Where did you disappear? 

In response, both just burst out laughing.

-I will say this: I could not wait for the end of the wedding and decided to steal my wife. 

-In general, now we are no longer at home and are already going to Paris. We decided to celebrate our wedding with a small euro tour. 6 countries. And the first will be France.

-We will not be back soon, but we want you to have fun to the fullest. So don't get bored. We love you all, write, call us! 

Having blown a kiss, Raquel and Sergio cut the connection. 

-Are you ready, my lovely wife? -asked her Sergio. Raquel smiled. 

-Of course, my lovely husband. -she smirked and they went to meet the unknown. 

Marivi watched her daughter beaming with happiness and could not hold back her tears. She had never seen Raquel so happy: not when she got top results at the academy, not when she became Alberto's wife. And only when this man appeared in her life, she began to live for real. Even if she had to wait for him for so many years. 

* a year later *

-Raquel, are you at home? -Sergio opened the door, but almost immediately was knocked down by Zeus and Poseidon, who immediately began to lick his face.

\- Easy, boys! - Sergio tried to calm his pets with a laugh, but all his attempts were in vain. Until Raquel entered the corridor laughing. 

-Zeus, Poseidon! Let Daddy Go! -she grunted, and reluctantly the tailed beasts obeyed the order.

-How are you doing this ??? I will never get used to it! - Sergio finally got up from the floor, shaking off his pants. Raquel just laughed. 

\- Well, what did you expect? You can't behave in another way with them, -she said playfully, kissing her husband.

-Hi, my girls. -he murmured in a gentle tone, kissing the baby in her arms. -And a kiss to you, my little lady.


	8. And became the clouds darker...

* a week ago * 

The first thing that Sergio heard upon entering the house was the baby's cry. This was confusing and at first, he thought that Raquel was just watching a movie, but his wife was holding a baby in her arms, whose face was red with tears. 

\- Honey ... Is there something I don't know? Or was a stork visiting us? - he tried to joke. Raquel, seeing his shocked face, tried her best to contain her laughter.

-Well ... Immediately after you came out of a coma, I didn't want to shock you, and then preparations for the wedding began and ... -Seeing Sergio's jaw almost fell to the floor, Raquel could not restrain herself and burst out laughing out loud. 

\- You should have seen yourself from the side ... 

\- Damn, Raquel, it's not funny! -Sergio went up to his wife and, to her surprise, took the baby in his arms. -So where are you from, baby? Will you tell me? 

-Today Zeus and Poseidon found her. At the city dump.

-What??? -stared at Sergio's wife in surprise. -Did someone throw a child in a landfill? 

-There are only two options. Perhaps the girl was left by her real parents, who do not care about her fate. 

\- Are there other theories? - the man was sincerely surprised.

-Yes. I had a similar case at the academy. The child was kidnapped. Perhaps to blackmail her parents, perhaps for other purposes, but they failed to look after her properly and decided to leave her where the police would not search. Now we are trying to test both options and find at least some clue, but I feel that this will take a long time. -Raquel smiled when the baby touched her cheek. - The doctors said she was healthy. She was supposed to be taken to an orphanage, but now I don't even know what was leading me at the moment when I said that I would take her to my place for the duration of the investigation. Probably, I shouldn't have done it, if you are against I understand everything ... 

-You did everything right. - stopped her stream of thoughts Sergio, touching her hand. -She will be with us. 

-And where did you come to me? Such... -Raquel looked at Sergio with admiration, once again thanking fate for bringing them together. 

-Such...? -Sergio grinned. 

-The best. -she whispered, leaning against his shoulder. 

\- What do you think, give them a boy or a girl first? They will be great parents. -God watched the trinity with a smile. 

-Wait, wait, wait. Don't even think about it yet. I agree that they are not indifferent to each other, it can be seen. But I will only call it love after they go through what I have still have prepared for them. They don't mind becoming parents but will they stay together if this opportunity is taken away from them? I don't know about you, but personally I am sure that they will part as soon as they find out that they cannot have children. 

-And why are you so sure about that? Do you think that you know people so well that you can tell how they will react to this or that situation? 

-Do you think otherwise? Oh yeah, I'm sorry, I seem to have forgotten who I'm talking to. 

-Do you want to check them again? Not tired?

-My dear brother, I have a million more trials in store for them. And soon you will be convinced of this.

* a week later * 

Oddly enough, it turned out that sitting with the baby was not so difficult as Sergio initially thought. Probably the only drawback was that at night they often woke up because of crying, and as a result, both came to work quite sleepy, but as happy as during their honeymoon. But such a rhythm of life did not last long, because soon one of Raquel's theories worked and the child was taken away by the real parents. It was difficult for both of them to say goodbye, but, alas, they had no other choice. Raquel was especially upset and unusually silent all evening.

\- I miss her. -he said as they got ready for bed. 

-Me too. -she answered quietly, snuggling up to him. His hand stroked her hair slowly. He wondered how his and Raquel's baby would look like. Their baby. Proof of their love. If it were a girl, then she would surely be as smart and beautiful as Raquel. For a second, he imagined how her small copy was running around their house: long curls, the same warm and bright eyes, ringing laughter that is heard in every corner, cheeks red from running, little arms wrap around his neck and the baby kisses him laughingly on the cheek, saying "Daddy, I love you." The thought of it filled his heart with love, and his lips stretched out into a smile on their own. Yes, he wants to be a dad. 

-Will you give birth to the same beauty? -he blurted out. Raquel sat up abruptly on the bed and looked into his eyes. 

-What? -she asked, feeling a lump rolled up to her throat, which she immediately nervously swallowed. 

-I would never have thought that I would want to become a dad, but ... Raquel, once I did not believe that love exists, but then I met you and you showed me what it is, and our baby will be proof of our love. -he hugged her tightly. - Thanks to Veronica for helping me figure this out. Raquel, I looked at you with her in your arms and smiled every time, because I have never seen anything nicer.

-I love you so much. -Raquel whispered with tears in her eyes, but Sergio only pressed her to him with a smile, wiping away the tears with his thumb. For a while, they just lay in each other's arms. 

-Do you want a boy or a girl? -Raquel broke the silence with a dreamy expression. Sergio smiled. 

-It is not important at all, the main thing is that our baby is healthy and happy. Although, just imagine: our babygirl, with your eyes, your smile, is just as cheerful, kind, smart ... 

-So it's a girl after all? -Raquel teased him. - Yes, it's just ... - he tried to defend himself, but his wife's sly grin made Sergio understand that it was unrealistic to argue with her. -No matter. I mean that our baby will be your lovely copy. And I think that you will be a wonderful mother and she will love you very much. 

In response, Raquel bit her lower lip and suddenly wrapped her legs around his torso, being on top. Their lips merged together so sharply that Sergio did not even have time to gasp.

\- Wow ... - he licked his lips while his hands felt her delicious ass. - Inspectora, you surprise me every day with your insatiability. 

-I think that we will not become parents while we talk about children. So shut up and get down to business, Marquina. And take off those stupid pajamas, otherwise, you're like some kind of Librarian. - from one violent jerk, all the buttons of the shirt were on the floor. Sergio just laughed hoarsely and turned Raquel over, being on top. This night will only belong to them. 

-Angel, I think that you can leave it? - Raquel tore away from the papers, wearily rubbing her eyes. The man turned his head towards her. 

-Are you in a hurry somewhere? Things are good?

-You are the same as in the Academy. - the girl laughed, throwing the phone into the bag. -Things are good, I just need to visit one place, don't worry.

All the way to the hospital, Raquel thought only of that night's conversation. She loves Sergio, loves him more than life. Of course, she wants to become the mother of their little one. She will happily sing lullabies to him or her, read books, draw, sing, dance, and just enjoy life together. For a second, she even imagined the three of them walking along the beach, buying cotton candy in the park, or watching movies by the fireplace in the evenings. Even the very thought of it caused delight and a stupid smile on her face. 

-Raquel, can you hear me? -the doctor's voice made her get distracted from her thoughts. Raquel shook her head. -Is everything okay? -he asked worriedly. 

\- Yeah, just ... I'm just worried. This is very important for both of us.

-Believe me, you are not the only one who tells me this. I will do everything in my power, but you will have to help me a little. So let's first find out if everything is all right with you. I am expecting you in a week, your results will be in my hands, and there we will already talk about specific steps. 

\- Hope everything will be all right. -she smiled back at him, leaving the cabinet.

\- Girls, this should be taken to Sergio.

\- Give it to me. -Gabriela decided to take the chance to see the boss again. Carmen, who was standing nearby, immediately understood her thoughts and laughed. 

-Girl, I'm telling you again. Forget about him.

-Because he has a wife? -the girl rolled her eyes. - It doesn't mean anything, you know that it never stopped me.

\- Not with him. And I'm willing to bet that he'll just fire you as soon as you move on to more active actions.

To her surprise, Gabriela held out her hand, which Maria squeezed with pleasure.

-Just watch and learn. He'll be mine in a week. - confidently said the brunette, hearing laughter in response. -I would advise you to write a new resume already. 

* Madrid Central Hospital *

-Amara, are you serious? Change the results and make her believe she is sterile? This is somehow not serious, I expected something more original from you. 

But Amara just laughed back. 

\- Now just wait. I am more than sure that there are just a couple of hours left until the end of their marriage. 

-Raquel ... Unfortunately, your tests indicate a hormonal imbalance in the body. Perhaps this is due to the specifics of your work, but you also have polycystic ovary disease. If it was just one factor, the chances of success would be very high, but for now ... So far I cannot say that you can have children. However, this does not mean that it is worth giving up. 

These words sounded like a death sentence because all her dreams and hopes simply collapsed in an instant. Infertility. A million women must have heard this diagnosis, but she never suspected that she would become one of them. It was at that moment when she was more than ever ready for motherhood. Tears of their own accord gushed from the eyes. Roberto stroked her shoulder and held out a glass of water.

-What are the chances of success? -she asked in a hoarse voice. 

\- I won't lie. -the man looked into the eyes of his patient. -They are very small. I would say one in tens of thousands, but I also want you to understand: if one method of treatment does not work, we will look for another, more effective one. Now medicine has taken a big step forward, so don't give up! And even if the chance is one in a thousand, one must fight for it.

After leaving the hospital building, Raquel did not immediately realize that her brain was driving in the direction of Sergio's company, where he was now supposed to be. How could she decide to tell him the whole truth? How can she tell him that their dream may simply not come true? She still remembers how his eyes shone after the words about children. With what enthusiasm he took care of his nephew. How will he react? What will he do next? How can she look him in the eyes?

-Gabriela, have you already reached an agreement with France on tomorrow's deal? - muttered Sergio, not taking his eyes off the documents in his hand. Gabriela, who was standing nearby, took a couple of steps forward and bent over the table. 

-Everything goes according to plan. Anything else for today? 

-Oh yes. Gabriela, I will ask you to respect the dress code and stop flirting with me. -at this moment the man looked his employee in the eyes. 

-What are you talking about? - the girl portrayed the innocence itself.

-Do you think that I'm blind and don't notice anything? -he continued calmly. -What don't I see how you take the slightest opportunity to bend down again? 

-Do you not like me at all? -the girl went on the attack. Sergio took a few steps towards her.

-Listen. You are a lovely girl and a very good professional, but I already have a wife. And I love her. Only her. If you weren't a good specialist you wouldn't be here. 

-Do you think that she can give you what I can? -from such a question, Sergio was speechless, but Gabriela immediately closed the distance between them and dug into his lips.

-What are you doing? -he grunted, pushing the girl away from him. And then he heard a soft sob. Raquel stood at the door, with tears streaming down her cheeks. There was so much pain and despair in her eyes that he immediately understood that she was witnessing the most disgusting scene in his life. 

-Raquel! -he shouted, but the girl had already run out of the office ...


	9. Kupala Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, guys! While writing this part, I was aimed at 2 goals -I really like the culture of my country and places where I was born, so I decided to describe some traditions and how the places of my region look like. Have a nice time)

* 2 minutes ago *

As if in a fog, Raquel climbed the stairs. Most of all, she wanted to see him, talk to him, hug him, and hear his firm soothing tone say that everything will be fine. And that everything will definitely work out. She did not immediately realize that Sergio was not alone in the office.

-I love my wife. And only her. - she heard his voice.

-Are you sure she can give you what I can? - came the voice of his interlocutor. Who was that? To whom did he prove that he loved only her? Why did he even talk about it? Opening the door, she went inside and saw how some girl was kissing her husband. Now everything became clear. Surely Sergio wanted to kick her off, but she didn't want to give up so easily. It was too much. Tears spilled down her cheeks and she ran out of the building, unable to control herself. Not, he could not betray her because they loved each other. It is because of her love for him that she must make this difficult, but so necessary step. And how can she decide on this? How could she let him go? Due to difficult thoughts, she did not immediately notice how Sergio was driving after her all this time. The phone kept ringing, but Raquel just couldn't find the strength to answer it. Having parked near the house, she jumped inside and slid tiredly down the wall, not hiding her tears.

-Raquel, Raquel, Raquel !!! -After a couple of minutes Sergio burst into the house and immediately sat down next to her.

-Raquel, baby, you misunderstood everything, she kissed me first, but you will never see her again. There can be nothing between us! I need you, and only you, do you hear? -he took her face in his hands, gently wiping away her tears, which streamed down her cheeks. 

-I know ...-she whispered, sobbing.

\- Come here ... - he whispered gently, seating her down on the sofa. His hands stroked her back while she just cried, releasing all the emotions that had accumulated inside her. Her tears were killing him, but for now, he could only hold her close and whisper tender words in her ear. 

\- What's wrong ... My kitty ... - he whispered affectionately, wiping away her tears. Raquel finally met his eyes. -What's wrong? What happened? 

\- Sergio ... I love you more than life ... - she whispered. Sergio smiled and kissed her forehead. 

\- And I love you ... 

\- That is why we need to divorce. 

-WHAT??? -Sergio was really shocked. - What does it mean to divorce? Raquel, what happened? 

\- That girl ... She's right.

\- What are you talking about? Raquel, when two people love each other, they don't break up! 

-Sergio, she's right. I cannot give you what she can give you. -the girl whispered tiredly. 

\- I can't give you a full-fledged family. 

-Raquel, you are my family! -He took her hand and began to shower her with kisses. -My brother and his family are also my family. I need only you, believe me. -But the girl just shook her head. 

-No... Honey, I remember how you looked at Veronica. How your eyes sparkled when you played with her.

-So we will have the same little sun. - he began to gently kiss her cheeks, her lips, her eyes, her nose, but after these words, tears again poured in a vivid stream. 

-Sergio ... I was at the doctor's office today ... -She whispered after a couple of minutes. - He said something about treatment, but ... my chances of having a baby are almost zero. 

He said nothing. He just pulled her closer to him and held her in his arms for a long, long time. 

-My kitty, listen ... I love you more than life. More than anything else. And I can't see my life without you. You are my Everything. And I will never be able to love another. I can't live without you. -their foreheads touched. -And you're the only one I want to have children with. And only with you. If we are not destined to become parents, we will adopt a baby. If we have one chance of success, we will fight for it. Fight till the end, but I know for sure that I can't live without you, do you hear me? Do you remember? Together until the end. We got those scars for a reason. -His eyes fell on their burn marks on their palms and Raquel remembered her honeymoon with a smile.

* the Carpathians, 3 weeks after the wedding * 

\- How gorgeous it is here !!! - only Raquel was able to say, admiring the beauty of the Carpathians. 

-I am speechless!!! - Sergio replied in the same tone, actively photographing the area. Yes, he knew that Western Ukraine is a beautiful place, but the pictures the travel agent showed him could not convey the real beauty. Choosing a place to stay, he decided that it was worth a little distraction from the bustle of the city and go to where nature still had power over man. The choice fell on the small old village Dora, located in the heart of the Carpathian Mountains. 

-You have chosen the best place to stay, I am already starting to fall in love with the local nature! -Raquel gazed admiringly at the mountains. It seemed that it was they who ruled everything here. Completely covered with coniferous forests, they climbed somewhere up, where it seemed they could touch God. Alas, their joy subsided a little when the lovers realized that they were lost. 

\- Damn ... My navigator is useless. -Sergio tried to use the internet, but the connection was damn bad. - Probably, the car shouldn't have been left in Kyiv. 

-Oh, okay, but what a romantic train trip!

-Yes, if we knew the local language, it would be much easier for us.

\- Hey guys, are you lost? - suddenly they heard a man's voice behind. Both were frozen in shock because neither Raquel nor Sergio expected to hear Spanish right here. Turning around, they saw a young couple looking at them with interest. 

-You are our salvation. Yes, you are right. We were looking for a way to Dora but lost our way. 

-So grandfather was right once again. - the blonde hugged the guy standing next to her. -You are probably our guests. Come with us. My name is Marina. Are you the couple who wanted to stay with us for a week? 

-Sergey, at your service. -Sergio squeezed his hand tightly. 

-Yes, that's us. Sergio, this is my wife Raquel. 

And all four headed off. The house where Marina and Sergey lived turned out to be quite comfortably hidden among the trees and a small stream, which originated high in the mountains. 

-A trip was quite long, I would say. -a gray-haired man met them. For a second, Raquel was speechless from such a number of colors in his clothes. The traditional embroidered shirt with wide sleeves and trousers was adorned with marvelous patterns in red, yellow, blue, and green. It was difficult for her to say for sure how old this man was, but the energy that shone in his eyes made it clear that this man was young at heart. 

-Well, my children, welcome to the Carpathians. Call me Opanas. Our home is at your service and I really believe that you will like our places. 

\- Well, to be honest, I'm already in love with it. 

Having unloaded their things, both simply jumped into the bed and fell into a deep sleep. As it turned out, The Carpathians also had a positive effect on the general condition of the body, because Raquel had never slept so soundly for a long time in her life. When she woke up, she reached out to Sergio, but no one was around.

-Sweetheart? -She sat sleepily on the bed, rubbing her eyes. There was no one in the room, but on the wooden chair next to her, she noticed a blue dress. Made of linen, with wide sleeves and a thin belt, it was decorated with many colors, just like any national outfit of Ukraine. There was a note on top.  
"As a present from Marina for Raquel. Let your trip be unforgettable." Smiling, Raquel put on the gift and went out onto the porch to admire the scenery. The sun had only recently risen, and therefore the gray mist still enveloped the peaks of the mountains that surrounded the house and the valley. This place somewhat reminded her of a shelter in which she could hide from any troubles. And then someone's strong arms embraced her. Raquel smiled as she felt his nose brush against her hair. 

-Where were you? -she asked, hugging her beloved.

\- I helped the owner of the house. By the way, you did not have the feeling that when he looks at you, he can say what worries you and what will happen to you? 

\- Hmm ... - Raquel wrinkled her nose funny. -Sometimes yes. Although ... Wow, look! - She enthusiastically pointed to the river, along which something was floating. 

-What is it? Wait, these are wreaths! -Sergio then pulled out his camera and started taking photos. 

\- That's right, today is the Kupala night. - the voice of the person behind distracted them from an exciting activity.

-Kupala? -Raquel asked. 

-This is the name of the holiday dedicated to the summer solstice. And by the way, just tonight you can see many rituals associated with water, fire, and herbs. For example, these wreaths are woven and put into the water by young girls. They say that her future husband lives on the other side of the river where it will stay. And if the wreath floats and does not stop, then she will walk unmarried for another year. 

-So, tonight we are going to celebrate Kupala night. -Sergio said with a spark in his eyes. -And now, whoever reaches the river first gets 500 euros. 

-You think that ... HEY !!!! -Raquel screamed indignantly when Sergio was already running towards the water. 

\- Rejoice, children ... While trouble has not yet come to your house ... - the grandfather said quietly, sadly watching the couple in love. 

In the evening, as the molfar said, the celebration began. After creating several bonfires, the villagers staged a round dance with folk songs celebrating the power of nature. The sight was truly magical. 

-Why are they jumping over the fire? -Raquel asked Marina, watching the marvelous jumps of young couples. 

-This is something like a test for the power of love. They say that if that couple which will jump over the fire together and will not let go of each other's hands - they will always be together and will not part, and if they let go, it means they are not destined to live as a couple. 

-Do you think about the same thing as me? Sergio suddenly asked, grabbing Raquel's hand tightly. A fire lit up in her eyes. Taking a few steps back, they scattered and almost made a jump, but then the fire broke out so strongly that their hands were simply burned by the flame. Losing her balance, Raquel collapsed to the ground, dragging Sergio with her. Everyone froze for a moment. Breathing hard, Raquel lowered her eyes to her hand. The hand that Sergio still held tightly in his hand.

-Don't you even dream. -he said slyly, kissing her fragrant lips. 

\- Well, not bad at all. -Amara held out, reducing the flame of the fire. -They passed this test very quickly and easily. 

* our days * 

-Do you think that something has changed since then? Raquel, I will always hold your lovely and strong hand. Please, don't leave me ... I can't live without you ... -Sergio buried his nose in her hair, continuing to shed his own tears of despair.

\- God ... - Raquel sobbed again, clinging to her beloved. -I love you so much ... I love you more than life ...

He wiped her tears away again and made her look into his eyes.

-Everything will be fine because I'm near, I'm here. And whatever happens there, I always estoy contigo. 

\- So what did you say there ?? - God could not hold back his laughter, watching how shocked his sister was. - Are you saying that he will leave her? So let's fix the situation. They deserve their right to be happy.


	10. The night sky is covered with the dust specks of stars...

-So she came to you that night? When exactly? Whom did she visit? - led the interrogation Raquel. The walls of the hospital had already begun to kill her psychologically, and all she wanted was to get out of here as soon as possible. 

-Yes, she came to mom ... Hey, what's wrong with you? -the nurse asked worriedly, seeing that Raquel turned pale and began to lose her balance. 

-Yes, everything is fine, just the blood pressure is low. -Raquel brushed aside. Right now, the last thing she wants is for the nurses to break the panic and leave her for additional examinations. -Okay, I'll come to you tomorrow. 

Already heading for the exit, the girl noticed the painfully familiar sign "Alvaro Alonso. Gynecologist". For several weeks, she could not go to him. For a long time, she did not dare to start treatment, because she was afraid. She was afraid that everything would be in vain, but then she remembered Sergio. Remembered how he did not give up and did not lose hope and faith that everything would be fine. And she must fight. Must fight for him. Taking a deep breath, she knocked and entered uncertainly.

-Señora Marquina, well, finally. Where have you been? I have tried so many times to contact you. 

Raquel smiled.

\- Well, let's just say ... It took me a while to decide ... But I want to start treatment. 

-Señora, you'd better sit down, I have to tell you something. 

Seeing the doctor's tension, Raquel felt her heart fell down.

-What? -she asked, feeling as before her eyes everything was starting to spin again. 

\- Raquel ... I have to apologize to you. On that day, a colleague of mine accidentally confused your data with another patient. 

These words sounded like a bolt from the blue. How was this even possible? 

-AND. And what does it mean? -the girl asked in a trembling voice. If only he said such cherished and long-awaited words ... 

-This means that at the time of the examination you were healthy, but at first, I would like you ... Raquel! -he shouted worriedly before everything darkened in her eyes. Alvaro immediately grabbed Raquel and laid her on the sofa next to a miniature table.

-What happened ... -the girl finally muttered, opening her eyes.

-You are good at surprising people! At first, you disappear without a trace, and then come to me and immediately faint! 

Raquel laughed, realizing how strange it all looked from the outside. 

-Do not worry, this usually happens steadily in the morning. And nausea on top of that, but in general I am okay. 

During this mini speech, Raquel didn’t even notice the doctor’s smile. 

\- When was your last period? Have you had a constant feeling of fatigue and sudden mood swings lately? 

Frozen in shock, Raquel stared at the doctor. Damn, damn, how could she be so blind? How could she miss all the symptoms that had been with her for several weeks? 

-Do you think that ... 

-Let's do an ultrasound scan to confirm or deny this idea. 

With trembling arms and legs, Raquel lay down on the couch and froze, waiting for the doctor's words. Can she still become a mother? Does she really carry the baby under her heart now? And all those days when she thought she could never give birth were just a nightmare that she would soon forget about? There was a feeling that now she should either be sentenced to death or pardoned. The doctor smiled as he turned the screen to her. 

-See this little dot? - his hand pointed to a tiny spot. And then he smiled and put the sensor aside, handing Rachel a napkin. - I can congratulate you. You are pregnant. Approximately 6 weeks 

"You are pregnant" she heard these words and could not contain a happy cry. Mother. She will become a mother. She will give life to the little human who now lives under her heart. Her baby girl or baby boy. The little human who proves her power of love for Sergio. She already sees their baby running around the yard, playing with Zeus and Poseidon, jumping rope, and laughing merrily when she runs after him. She already sees Sergio playing hide and seek with him or her and telling funny stories in the evenings. And then she puts their little one to bed and, hugging, whispers "I love you." She could not describe these feelings. They could only be conveyed by tears of happiness that rolled down her cheeks.

-Raquel, Raquel, can you hear me? - the voice of the doctor sounded, observing how his patient with a happy smile and tears in her eyes froze and did not react to his words. -Raquel!

And then she looked at Alvaro. The man came up to her and just hugged her, trying to put her emotional state in order. Raquel leaned her forehead against him wearily, still sobbing. 

-Thank you ...-she whispered. 

-Easy, easy... -his hand touched her shoulder. -Let's better do the following. Now go home and make your husband happy. And tomorrow I am expecting you to be examined and tested. But for now, I can say now that everything is fine with the child. And keep your nose higher, after all, this is a joyful event for you. 

-More than joyful. -the girl whispered, stroking her belly with her hand. -Thank you.

Hearing the agitated voice of his beloved, Sergio immediately realized that something had happened. Recently, considering all the events of the past, he had already begun to worry and could not find a place for himself. He tried to focus on work, but all thoughts returned to Raquel and so he just put the papers aside, waiting for her to come.

-Sergio! - he finally heard her voice, followed by the happy barking of Zeus and Poseidon, who immediately jumped out to meet her.

\- Raquel, what... - he only had time to say before Raquel just jumped on him and hugged him tightly. Their lips immediately met in a passionate kiss. Her cheeks burned with a blush, a happy smile froze on her lips, and there were so much happiness and joy in her eyes that his soul calmed down: everything was fine. 

-What happened? -he asked when Raquel was able to calm down a little.

-Today I decided to go to the doctor ... 

-Do you start treatment? -he exclaimed, adjusting his glasses. -This is great! 

But Raquel only shook her head. 

-Sergio ... I don't need treatment ... Those results, they were not mine. They were mistaken for mine.

Sergio just smiled and kissed the top of her head.

-I told you ... And we will definitely succeed, do you hear? 

Raquel smiled and, with her eyes shining, placed his palms on her stomach. 

-We have already succeeded ... -she whispered. For a second Sergio froze, looking first at her face, then at her belly. And then he cried out joyfully and, laughing, picked her up in his arms, lifting her off the ground. Her legs immediately wrapped around his torso as her hands stroked his back. 

-I love you ...-he whispered, leaning his head against her heart. And then he sat her down on the kitchen table and began kissing her desperately. 

-I will be daddy, I will be daddy ... You can't even imagine what I feel now! 

Leaning over, he kissed her belly, gently stroking it with soft movements. 

-Hi, baby. -he purred in a gentle tone. -I'm your dad. I just found out about you and you can't even imagine how happy I am. I don't know very well how to be a good dad yet, but I will study. I will study because I love you very much. You and your mom. You have no idea how much I love her. You are the most important people in my life for me and I will do everything I can to make you happy. 

-You are so cute ... And I think that you will become the best dad in the world. -Raquel whispered softly, running her fingers through his hair. That night he could not sleep, thinking about how his life would now change. He will be the father. Father. He, Sergio Marquina, who spent his whole life alone, who spent all his childhood in hospitals, will become a father. Can he handle it? To this, he did not yet have an answer, but he knew for sure that he was ready to move mountains for the well-being and happiness of his family. Raquel was sleeping peacefully at his side, but suddenly smiled and hugged her still flat tummy. His heart melted once again from such a cute picture and he gently covered her hands with his palms, giving her light kisses. Next to him was the best woman in the world, and with her, he will walk this path with dignity.

* a couple of weeks later * 

\- My sunshine, you haven't thought about going on maternity leave now? -Sergio asked anxiously, watching as Raquel was once again getting ready for a dangerous mission. Yes, her work was dangerous and difficult and he was always worried about her because she often risked herself. Now, this fear only intensified with each passing day. The girl smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

\- It's still early, Sergio.

\- Why is it too early, Raquel? Remember how you came in at twelve in the morning covered in blood because some sick bastards attacked the National Bank! Hell, not only is this a mountain road but to all this is a large armed group of bandits! -Sergio continued to argue.

-That's why I'm going. Honey, there are children. The children I have to save. I cannot leave them to their own, understand me. 

\- I'm going with you. -he suddenly blurted out. Raquel couldn't help but smile. Sergio was always very worried about her and blew the dust off her, but now, having learned about the child, he turned into the sweetest protector in the world. Yes, she could not help but appreciate it, but she was not at all some defenseless girl who must be saved from trouble. 

-Sergio, you're a civilian, don't be stupid, nobody will let you go there! I'm not going alone, Suarez is with me, and he is the best in fighters.

Sergio only pulled her closer to him. He didn't know how to explain what he was feeling. He did not know, but his heart was not calm and he did not want to let her go into a real hell. 

\- I will not forgive myself if something happens to both of you ... - he quietly whispered, hiding his face in her hair.

-Everything will be fine. And when we solve this case, I'll try to do something with maternity leave, I promise. Good???

-Baby ... Take care of your mom, okay? -he whispered, putting his head to her stomach. - And yourself too. 

-He promises that everything will be fine and that he will think about your words. -Raquel teased him.

\- I'm begging you, be very careful ... - he whispered carefully, kissing his beloved. The car honked and Raquel realized that Suarez was already there. After kissing her husband again, she went out into the street. 

-Hi, colleague. - the partner greeted her. -Are you ready?

-As always. In few words, describe what happened and how. 

-Amara, are you sure they need this? - God asked anxiously, wandering in the mountains. - It could kill her! 

\- Don't worry, she won't die. But the question is, what will they both do then? He probably will not withstand such a load. They will definitely not pass this test, you will see. 

-Sister, that's enough. - God said warningly. - They've already got their share of grief. 

But the girl just burst out laughing and went out on the highway. Seeing a truck approaching her, she was immediately inside. For her, the fun was just beginning. 

\- It's beautiful here, although it's difficult to compare our places with the Carpathians. -Raquel admired the mountains they were currently driving. She mentally thanked him for the fact that they were driving with an open-top, as due to toxicosis, now every trip in the car turned into a real nightmare.

-Well, it's hard for me to compare with the Carpathians, but it's really cool here. I ought to somehow come here on vacation with my little ones, I think they will like it. 

Raquel wanted to say that it was a very cool idea to come here, but then a truck drove onto them. 

-Heck! - Suarez swore, sharply twisting the steering wheel. The car began to spin terribly in all directions. 

-Stop! -Raquel shouted, realizing that they could have a car accident. 

-Heck! Brakes don't work! -he shouted, trying to take control of the situation. But it was too late. They slammed into a large stone curb at full speed. The blow was so strong that the car was thrown up, and the safety belt just broke and she flew off the vehicle. From the meeting with the stones, the body shuddered in pain, because it seemed that all her bones were being broken at once. Something sharp hit her stomach, and from a collision with a tree, which slowed down her fall, her spine cracked and the terrible pain that followed after reminded her fire. The last thought that was in her head before the world was swallowed up by the darkness was what will happen to her baby now.


	11. A thousand miles away and even farther -I hear your voice, no matter where you are...

-Zeus, Poseidon, wait! -shouted Agatha, trying to calm the dogs. It was a standard mountain run. During the first hour everything was fine, but at some point they began to bark anxiously and run forward as fast as they could. Zeus completely rushed forward, leaving his partner and Agatha behind.

-Hell, what's wrong with you, Poseidon, wait! -she grumbled, but for the first time in years of training, her students did not obey the order. And then Zeus returned. Standing on its hind legs, he began to whine and bark pitifully as he took a few steps back. As if he was calling her somewhere behind him. 

-What is it, boy. Did you find anything? -Agata immediately understood the reason for the strange behavior and ran after the dog, who constantly checked whether she was following him. At some point, she saw Poseidon, who was sitting near a tree and whining pitifully, licking something or someone. Approaching the trunk, Agatha recognized the victim with horror.

-Raquel! -she shouted, checking her pulse. Fortunately, she was still alive. The girl was in a terrible state: her whole body was covered in blood, her face was covered with bruises and cuts, and her right arm was unnaturally bent to the side.

\- Hey, baby, hold on, hold on, just don't die, you hear me, just hold on ... - with trembling hands, she pulled out the phone and dialed an ambulance. 

-Wait, these conditions are not quite suitable for us, they have too high percentages! - fiercely argued with his brother Andres. -We can find partners on more profitable ...- but his thoughts were interrupted by a phone call. -Sorry. Yes, my love! - He joyfully began the conversation, but after a couple of minutes, his joy was replaced by horror in his eyes.

-Where? -he asked briefly. Sergio immediately tensed, realizing that something not very good had happened. 

-Where is she being taken? Got it, we're on our way. -he said and hung up.

-What happened? -Sergio asked, anticipating trouble. Andres suddenly looked at him with such compassion that his heart sank painfully. 

-What?

-Raquel ... Agatha found her in the mountains. Most likely, she fell off a cliff. The condition is critical. 

He didn’t even notice how all the documents in his hands just flew to the floor. He didn’t save them, didn’t protect them ... No, no, no, it’s all probably just a nightmare.

-We are going to her. -he said briefly. Andres just nodded and both ran out of the building. 

\- Damn, damn, damn !!!! -grunted Sergio, hitting the car glass with his hand. -It's my fault!!! I shouldn't have let her go !!! 

-Brother, you know perfectly well that Raquel would have gone on this mission anyway, because it's part of her job, don't blame yourself! 

He literally flew into the hospital on wadded feet. 

-Sergio, Andres !! - they heard Agatha's voice and hurried up to her. Marivi was already sitting next to her. The faces of both women were red with tears. Seeing her son-in-law, Marivi burst into tears and literally threw herself into his arms. 

-My girl ... Sergio, they'll save her, right ??? -she whispered, looking into his eyes. 

\- They must save ... - he answered although he himself did not know how to calm down the storm raging inside him. 

-What happened? -Andres asked. Agatha sniffed and began a story. 

\- I don't know everything. As always, I worked with Poseidon and Zeus, and then ... Then they began to behave strangely and just led me to her. She was covered in blood and abrasions ... The doctors said that it was generally a miracle that she was still alive ... - the girl could no longer hold back her tears and hid her face in her husband's shoulder. Now all they could do was expect results. Just expecting, unable to do anything to save her. And this expectation was simply killing him. Slowly and painfully. It shouldn't have happened, no, no, no, not with her ... With him, but not with her. And when it seemed that the unknown would simply kill him, a doctor came out from the operating room. 

\- As far as I understand, you are all relatives of Raquel Murillo-Marquina?

-What's with my wife? She's alive? How is our child? - Sergio attacked him with questions. Judging by the look on the doctor's face, they will not hear anything good. 

\- I don't even know where or how to start. The fact that she is alive now is a miracle. It's a miracle because, with such injuries, people usually die right away, but she struggles. Her internal organs are bruised and damaged. She has 49 fractures: broken ribs, arms, right leg, collarbone, but the most dangerous fracture of the lumbar spine, as well as pinching of C6 and C7. The connection between neurons in the brain and spinal cord is simply lost. 

-What does it mean? -Sergio asked in a half-alive voice.

-Unfortunately, even if your wife wakes up, she will hardly be able to walk and life for her will never be the same as before. It won't be a normal life.

After these words, in complete silence, only Marivi's cry was heard. 

-A child? -Finally gained the ability to speak Sergio.

\- I'm very sorry... When we found her, she already had a miscarriage. He had no chance ... My condolences ... 

Sergio wearily covered his face with his hands, feeling that he simply could not believe what had just happened. 

\- I want to see her. -he said in a hoarse but confident tone. And to his surprise, the doctor simply pointed to the door of the ward and let him in. With trembling hands, he opened the door and saw his Angel. Seeing her, tears of despair and pain simply flowed down his face. Her beautiful face was so pale, all with bruises and cuts. Most of her body was in plaster. She wore an oxygen mask on her face that allowed her to breathe. So weak, broken ... In a few seconds he cut the distance separating them and, grabbing her hand, he began to shower her with kisses. Her face was wet with his tears, but it didn't matter. 

\- Sunshine ... My angel ... - his tears turned into sobs ... - Just don't leave me, my love, do you hear me ?? Forgive me, forgive, forgive, forgive ... I did not save you and our baby ... I should not have let you go ... I am so sorry... It's all my fault ... I should have listened to his words and protected you better ... 

* 4 weeks after the wedding, Transcarpatians * 

-Guys, you can't even imagine how we don't want to come back. Thank you for such a warm welcome. We are waiting for you at our home. -Sergio and Raquel exchanged last warm words. The vacation they had here will be impossible to forget, but now it's time to return. 

-I had a feeling that I was at home! -Added Sergio. 

-I think we'll come back to you if you don't mind. Your land is incredible. Sergey, I would very much like to start production with you. I hope you can help me with this? I have been looking for a suitable place for this for a long time and found it here.

\- You know, I think this is a really interesting proposal. - in his thoughts, Sergey has already figured out how long such a project might take. - I think that many people would only be happy, because, unfortunately, we do not have so many working places. 

-I will talk to my brother, I think he will approve of this venture. 

After shaking hands with him, Sergio and Raquel approached the owner of the house. The old man studied them for a long time with an attentive gaze. 

-Oh, my children ... I see that you love each other very much. And that you are destined to be together until the very end of your journey. But you will have to pay an expensive price for your happiness because your fate is not easy. Be prepared to have many trials ahead of you. No matter how difficult it is for you, hold each other's hands tightly. Take care of her, take care of her at any cost, especially be careful with dangerous roads and cliffs. I see constantly next to you a powerful force that longs to tear you apart, break you, which tests you for the strength of your love. And she will not leave you alone until you show her the power of your love. That you love each other very much. 

Sergio felt a herd of goosebumps go through his skin. Firmly squeezing the hand of his beloved, he pulled her to him. 

\- I see that you will be back. The doors of my house will always be open for you. Stick to each other and you will be happy.

* our days * 

-My Angel, Raquel, my love ... I know that you are strong. And I know that you are a fighter, that you are the best woman I have ever met. And you'll get over it, do you hear? Overcome. And we will still get better. Let the doctors say whatever they want, but I would never believe them. I'm here, can you hear? I am close to you. And I will always be there. He continued kissing her beautiful face, unable to move away from her for a moment. At first, the doctor tried to fight him and kick him out of the ward, but in the end he gave up and allowed him to stay overnight, although Sergio could not sleep. He couldn't, because all the time he continued to hold her hand. He helped doctors look after her, helped change dressings and treat her wounds, completely forgetting about work. He read books to her and just told her what happened during the day, because he knew that she was hearing him. He rarely appeared at home, because without her his house became just a prison. It was too empty and lonely without her. Within two months, her body gradually began to heal, and the abrasions and cuts began to disappear. 

\- Thank you ... -Marivi told him one day while they were sitting together near her bed. 

-What are you talking about? -he asked with genuine surprise. 

\- For not leaving her. Many men are not capable of what you are capable of, and most of them would just break up with a broken girl.

\- Hey... - Sergio hugged Raquel's mom tightly. - Don't even think that someday I will be able to leave your daughter. She's my Angel, the dearest person to me. I cannot live without her. And I will do everything in my power to bring her back to normal.

-You are very cute. And I am very glad that there is such a man next to my daughter.

-Mama ... Sergio ... -suddenly they heard a quiet moan behind. 

-Raquel! - Shouted both in sync, seeing that she opened her eyes. 

-My love, you woke up, you woke up! - he began to shower her face with kisses. For some reason, his face ached from the smile. Probably because the muscles simply forgot such a usual movement for a person. 

\- Sergio... - she whispered and suddenly began to cry. -Our child ... I didn't save him ... I'm sorry ...

-Shshh... don't cry, don't cry ...- he whispered, while tears were rolling down his cheeks. -But now he's in heaven. And he really doesn't want you to cry ... 

She tried to turn to him so that she could touch his lips, but from such a simple movement a terrible pain pierced her body. Pain that made her just scream. Marivi immediately called the doctor, who went inside and tried to immobilize her. 

-What with her? What's happening?? - asked a frightened Sergio, holding her hand tightly.

-It's because of a broken spine. At least she can still feel pain. -he said, injecting her with an analgesic. Soon the drugs took effect and Raquel felt better.

-Tell me just one thing. Will I ever be able to walk ?? -she asked. 

\- I can't lie to you, but you shouldn't lose hope either. Your case is very difficult, but there are different methods and perhaps they can help. -Leave me with my husband ... -she whispered, barely holding back tears. 

-My girl ... You will get better .... -Marivi softly whispered, kissing her forehead. And when they left, Raquel just burst into tears. Although her crying was breaking his heart, Sergio just pulled her to him and held her tightly in his arms. 

\- For what ... Tell me, why ... Why do we have all this ...

\- Shhhh, hush, hush, baby ... Everything will work out for us... Everything will work out ... We will definitely be happy ... 

But it seemed that Raquel did not believe his words. Yes, her body was slowly recovering, and after a couple of weeks, the doctors even allowed Sergio to take her home. He went to the best clinics in the world, but everywhere the answer was the same: Raquel would never be able to get back on her feet. He so desperately wanted to take over all her pain and despair, but he could not do it. Nevertheless, but did not leave her for a moment. He was always there and constantly helped her, only occasionally appearing at the firm. Once he went outside, leaving Raquel alone for just a couple of minutes. Going inside, he heard an unusual silence. She was not on the first floor. Wasn't, because Raquel was at the very top. Intending to just jump down and commit suicide. 

\- Raquel !!! -shouted Sergio, pulling her away from the window. 

-Let me go, let me go !! -she shouted, fighting like a mad animal. - Let me go, so it will be easier for both of us !!!

-And how will it become easier for us? !! -he asked, trying to calm Raquel, on whose face tears were already streaming. 

-I can't live like this! I can not!! What kind of a wife I am if I can't even cook dinner without your help !!! 

But Sergio smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead. 

-My best and most beloved wife. 

-I could not protect my baby, how can I live now at all ... Just let me go! It will be easier this way ... Nothing will help me ... - she continued to sob in hysterics.

-Raquel, Raquel, look at me, look, just look at me, my love. - finally, their gazes met. With surprise, she noticed that his eyes were sparkling with tears 

\- Raquel, I already lost our baby ... I almost lost you ... And if this happens, then I will simply die with you. You are all I have, I can't live without you, please, at least you don't leave me, please ... 

And at that moment Raquel seemed to wake up after a long sleep. During all this time, she did not even think that Sergio grieved as much as she did. That he also mourned their baby, but just could not show it. He didn't want to upset her once again and, unlike her, he fought and did not lose faith. Yes, she was in pain, but she didn't even think for a second that he was much more hurt. 

\- I love you ... - she sobbed and hugged her beloved. -I am so sorry... I will never leave you ... 

He did not know how long they sat like this, sobbing in each other's arms. Mourning their loss, releasing their pain. Minute, Two, Hour? It didn't matter. 

-Let's leave, please ... -Suddenly she suggested, still sobbing. 

-Where would you like to go? -he asked with a smile, wiping away her tears. Raquel sobbed again and leaned her cheek against his shoulder.

\- It doesn't matter ... I'm so tired of these hospitals and endless tests ... Let's rest a little, please, just me and you... 

\- As you wish, my love ... We will still be fine, do you hear? It will still be fine ... And we will definitely be happy ... Just don't leave me, okay ??? 

-I won't ever leave you ... Never ...


	12. Hope is my compass on the earth, but luck is a reward for the courage.

-You have chosen the perfect location for a trip. I am glad we are coming back here. -Raquel said, admiring the scenery. It took them several days to collect their belongings, dogs, settle matters and go on a journey.

\- Well, I remember how much you liked this place. Only nature, you and me. So, I think that we need to get from here on foot. Marina said that they were already at home and were waiting for us.

Having parked, Sergio released Zeus and Poseidon, who with joyful barking ran to the river. He looked at the chair, then at his wife, then back at the chair, and suddenly picked her up in his arms.

\- To hell that garbage. -he said. Raquel wrapped her arms around his neck. 

-Are you going to carry me all your life ? -the girl giggled. 

-And I'll never get tired of it. -he said, kissing her cheeks, which had already started to appear blush. Some residents recognized them and happily waved their hands in greeting.

\- I love these places. They are so sincere and funny. I will never forget how we celebrated the wedding here. 

-Are you talking about how we danced the tango? -Raquel with a laugh remembered the penultimate day of the honeymoon.

* 1.5 years ago * 

-Well, guys, share your impressions of the wedding. As I understand that it is very different from yours. -Marina with sincere interest tried to get information from her new friends. Of course, Sergio and Raquel, having learned that they had the opportunity to attend a typical Transcarpathian wedding, did not miss this opportunity. And now, in the midst of the celebration, they watched the young woman dancing the first dance with her husband. 

-Well, I would not say that it is very different. In fact, there are very similar moments. 

-For example, kidnapping. -Raquel put her hand on his knee. -It's very funny, but of course, your music is amazing. Your songs really touch the soul.

-But our dances, of course, are different. 

-Oh really. What did you dance at your wedding? 

-Tango. - Raquel closed her eyes with a dreamy expression.

-Can you show us? Come on, go ahead! Ladies and Gentlemen! -Marina jumped to the microphone, drawing the attention of the guests to herself. -Our foreign friends want to show us how they dance in Spain! But I think they are too shy, let's ask them!

Raquel felt her cheeks flush, but they decided to go out on the dance floor. Step, second, third ... And her brain just shut down. The musicians immediately caught the rhythm and began to sing a song that she would call "Transcarpathian tango". At the table, everyone froze and it seemed that only Sergio and passion existed in the world, which he awakened so easily in her body.

-Wow ...You didn't do this on our wedding, did you? -she whispered as he twisted her sharply and put his hand on her back. They were one whole and nothing could separate them. His beard touched her cheek and hot breath burned her body. With a sly grin, Sergio led her along, beckoned to him. From one glint of his brown eyes, she flew away somewhere far and for a long time. 

\- Come here ... - he whispered slyly, sharply grabbing her waist. Their lips met and she could not contain a satisfied moan, to which Sergio responded with an equally passionate kiss. Yes, if heaven existed, then it was where her husband was. There was thunderous applause and both laughed hoarsely. Remembering that day, Raquel realized that only in such moments she lived for real. She moved freely, laughed, had fun, sang ... Will there ever be similar moments?

-Hey, Raquel. We will definitely dance together, I promise. -Sergio distracted her as if reading her mind. 

-Why are you so sure? And if not? 

-Then I will gladly hold you in my arms for the rest of my life. So that suddenly there is no desire to escape from me. 

Finally she laughed and kissed his lips. The owners of the house had already come out to meet them. Seeing Raquel in Sergio's arms, a tear rolled down Marina's cheek. 

-Hi guys, how was the road? - asked Sergey, - you did the right thing when you came here. 

Opanas looked at the couple for a long time with such compassion that tears appeared in her eyes. 

\- Poor girl ... They broke you ... 

His gaze fell on her stomach, to which he put his hand. 

-So it wasn't just you. My daughter, I'm sorry about your loss ... He would have looked like his father ... 

Raquel could no longer hold back her tears and sobbed, hiding face in the neck of a loved one. 

-Shshh ....- Sergio tried to calm her down, although he hid his emotions with difficulty. 

\- So it was a boy... - Raquel whispered in a trembling voice.

-Let's go inside, you need to rest. You have come a very long and difficult path.

* after a couple of hours * 

Sitting on the porch, Raquel watched Sergio and the owner of the house. Here, for the first time since the accident, she was able to feel something that reminded her of peace. Peace, which was so necessary, but which was lost somewhere in the mountains, and, probably, died with her baby. 

\- Your body is broken, but what about your soul? -Opanas' voice distracted her from her thoughts. He lit his pipe and sat down beside her.

\- Died with my son. And I’m still alive only because of him.

-Because he fights for you. And he will fight for you until his last breath. It was not for nothing that I told you that your destinies are connected. 

Tears rolled down her cheeks with renewed vigor. 

\- I love him ... I love more than life ... But look at me. What can I give him? What? I don't even know how to call myself a person now! 

The old man just smiled and waved her tears with his hand. 

-My daughter ... You can't even imagine what kind of power is hidden in you. Trust me, you can give him everything. Yes, your body is broken and destroyed, but your spirit is still with you, although you do not notice it. Who told you that you can't give him anything? Who Said Your Body Can't Be Healed?

\- I won't be able to walk anymore ... We tried different methods, but all to no avail. 

-Don't talk nonsense. -Opanas took her face in his hands and made Raquel look into his eyes. -Tell me, do you love him? 

\- More than life ... - Raquel whispered quietly. 

\- Are you willing to fight for him? Do you agree to do it for his sake, for the future that awaits you? 

-Can you help me? -she whispered hopefully.

-My dear child, my people have been helping those who have long lost hope for many centuries. Many people came to me who, like you, did not believe in a miracle, but it happened. This path will not be easy. It won't be fast because you have to learn to walk again. You may scream in pain, but you can walk out of here on your own feet. So tell me, are you willing to pass it? Pass it for the one you love? For the happiness that awaits you? Do you agree? 

Looking at her husband, Raquel realized that she already knew the answer to this question.

-Yes. I agree.  
From that day on, a long and painful process of treatment began. At times it was so painful that she simply could not hold back a scream, because there was a feeling that her whole body was being broken again.

-Feel, feel this pain! That's life! A sign that you are alive! Fight! Do not give up! - Opanas repeated and repeated, doing a massage, from which the whole body simply burned with fire. At night, due to the high temperature, she often had nightmares in which she saw all her loved ones and called them for help. She did not even feel how Sergio tightly squeezed her hand and constantly whispered "Estoy contigo" It hurt him to see her pain, it was simply unbearable to hear her scream because she should not have felt it. But soon she began to feel a tingling sensation. Her toes began to twitch. From time to time she could move her leg and for a second it seemed to her that she could get up. Every day these sensations grew stronger and stronger. She hardly remembered the last day of treatment. She only remembered how Sergio constantly held her and assured her that everything would be over soon. Remembered how Opanas read a prayer and worked her muscles. The pain was so intense that it was impossible to contain the cry.

-I can’t .... I can’t take it anymore ....-she whispered. Sergio touched his hand to her forehead and horror appeared in his eyes. 

\- She's on fire. This is normal? -he asked worriedly, holding her back. Raquel tossed about in delirium, probably not knowing where she was. - Everything is good, baby, everything is good ... - he whispered, kissing her hot forehead.

-This is the body's response to treatment. Her muscles start to work, they wake up. Come on, daughter, hold on, it will soon be easier. Now leave us and don't let anyone in. I will spend this night with her. Don't worry, I'll call you.

And Sergio reluctantly left the room. His soul was simply torn to pieces when he heard her scream, and he had to make titanic efforts not to rush inside and just not take her pain over himself. He did not notice how the night passed and the morning came.

-And now do not be afraid, easy, easy ... -Opanas helped Raquel stand up. For a long time she did not dare to try to take the first step. - Walk, don't be afraid. Go. Go to him. - cheered her the old man. Finally, she decided to take the first step. Her feet touched the floor and to her surprise, she felt them. She felt them. She made up her mind and took the second step.

-Sergio! -he heard Raquel's excited voice. He flew into the room and saw that Raquel was firmly on the ground. There was a wide smile on her face, and tears rolled down her cheeks. 

\- Come on, come to me ... - he whispered, watching as Raquel slowly but surely walks towards him. He froze in place with his arms outstretched. It seemed like an eternity passed before she was only a few inches away from him. They both laughed happily and hugged each other tightly. 

-You did it ... It worked ... -he whispered somewhere to the area of her head. Their cheeks were wet with tears. 

\- Without you I would have given up a long time ago ... - Raquel sobbed. Their foreheads touched each other. - I did it for you ...

\- I love you ... - he whispered. -And you will owe me the tango. 

-Don't be in hurry, it's too early to tango. Your wife is not yet strong enough to dance, everything has its time. For now, I strongly recommend you not to be too active. 

\- You helped her. When all the doctors have already given up. How can I repay you? How? -he asked, turning his head towards his savior.

-Just take care of her and you be happy. And if possible, just look after my children. My journey is coming to an end and I do not want to leave them alone. 

\- You don't have to worry. 

\- Enjoy life and just take care of each other. 

* a week later, Spain * 

\- I'm coming! -Marivi wiped her hands with a towel and went to open the door when she heard the bell. They knew that today Raquel and Sergio were returning home from a trip and decided to organize them a festive dinner. Sergio said that a surprise would await them, but did not say that from this surprise she would cry with happiness. 

-My girl! -she shouted when she saw a happy Raquel standing in front of her. Standing on her own feet

\- Mom ... - she whispered, hugging her. -Everything is good, don't cry. 

-Raquel! - Agatha and Andres exclaimed in one voice, whose attention was attracted by happy exclamations. Like Marivi, they froze in shock. The first to come to her senses was Agatha, who went up to her friend and hugged her tightly.

\- Well, welcome back, baby ... 

\- Glad for you, little sister ... - Andres whispered with a smile. - I never doubted that you would get through this.

* Carpathians * 

He thoughtfully looked at the mountains and watched the Sunset descend on the Earth. Today the weather was surprisingly calm and gentle.

-You came for me. -he said calmly, turning his head towards the red-haired woman who stood next to him. 

\- You knew perfectly well that you shouldn't have healed her. Why did you do that? 

\- Because you crippled this girl and took away from her what she was so desperate to protect. Amara, I know you're in pain. It hurts because you think your brother left you. And when you look at them, you are jealous. You understand that God was right and that love really exists. You see how happy they are and do not believe that someone loves you. Therefore, you try to harm them by putting barriers in their path. 

-What do you know about love, old man? -the woman roared fiercely, tears already beginning to appear in her eyes. 

-More than you. And I wish you could see that you are loved too. That your brother only wants the best for you and that he wants to protect you and help you. Just let go of your resentment and you will feel better, you'll see.

\- Enough! -she grunted and pushed the man into the abyss. After waiting for him to land, the woman went down and examined his corpse.

-No one will ever go against my will again. And the one who does this will repeat your fate.


	13. Just give me one your look...

* several months after the treatment * 

As soon as he saw Raquel at the airport, Sergio immediately ran to her. The workers shouted indignantly after the man who violated all the rules of being in a public place, but this worried him least of all. Grabbing her in his arms, he immediately whirled her in the air. Damn, what did this woman do to him? He had not seen her for only a week, but he was already going crazy without her smile, her touch, her embrace ... 

\- Hi, my love ... - he whispered. Kiss. Another kiss. And dozens more kisses that he missed and millions more kisses that await her ahead. 

\- I missed you, - she purred, stroking his cheeks - how is the trip ??

\- Everything is fine, how are you? By the way, did you say that you would not meet me alone? 

Raquel smiled slyly. -Said, The truth is, this person has not yet been able to come, but he is waiting for you and he left you a note at home. And you can meet soon. 

-And who is this? Usually lovers are hidden from husbands, and you speak so openly. - as usual, Sergio began to tease her. 

-Fool! -Raquel chuckled, hitting him on the shoulder. -Let's go home. 

All the way home, Sergio could not stop looking at his wife. She looked very happy and for a moment it seemed to him that she was just glowing with happiness. His own sun. The sun with whom he wants to spend his whole life. His strong sun, whose strength he could not help but admire. It seemed that all those nightmares through which they went were left somewhere far behind, because looking at her, no one would be able to tell what hell this girl had experienced. Yes, after the accident there were scars on her body, but this did not bother him at all, because for him she will always be beautiful, stunning, most beloved.

\- Honey, it's impolite to stare at people. -Laughing, distracted him from thoughts Raquel.

\- You're just so beautiful ...

\- Aren't you tired of repeating that? -Raquel waved her hands theatrically, causing him to laugh. 

-Never. So maybe you will tell me what kind of person is waiting for me? 

-Soon you will understand. -Raquel replied in a mysterious tone. It seemed that she was simply bursting with impatience. Finally, he was home. Yes, Italy was beautiful, but without Raquel it was terribly boring. He expected a lot, but the surprise that Raquel had prepared just left him speechless. There were several balloons in their room, which together made the inscription "I will be here soon". There was a box on the bed.

-What is it? -he asked in disbelief. -Raquel, what's happening??

But the girl only smiled back, and tears appeared in her eyes. 

-Just open ... -she whispered. Still confused, Sergio opened the box ... and felt tears of happiness appear in his eyes too. Inside there was a small picture with an ultrasound scan, above which was the inscription "Hello, I am only 7 weeks old, I live in my mother's belly, I will be with you in 8 months." With trembling hands, he pulled out the baby romper with the words "Love you, daddy." Turning around, he looked at Raquel, whose cheeks were just dripping with tears. He was unable to say anything. He just walked over to her and hugged her tightly. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck while his arms wrapped around her waist. Both cried and smiled at the same time, because the words could not convey the happiness that they experienced. They held each other tightly in their hands, not knowing how else to convey the flurry of emotions seething inside. 

-No dangerous missions ... None, and do not even try to argue with me, -he whispered, wiping her tears with his hand. -I just won't let you go anywhere. I won't let you go. And if necessary, I will tie you to me and you will be with me all day long until you give birth. 

Her ringing laugh reminded him of the tender bell he missed so much.

\- I already told Prieto about this. We were notoriously yelling at each other, but now I will only work from home. I just won't survive another loss.

-Everything will be fine, do you hear? Don't even think about something bad. 

She understood that, like her, Sergio was afraid. He was very afraid, just as she was worried. Yet, despite all the fears, she could not be happier: next to her was the best and most reliable man in the world, she did what she loved, and soon she would become a mother. What more could you ask for? Sergio sat her down on the bed and began stroking her belly, with the same wide smile on his face as hers.

-How long did you know? -he asked, watching as Raquel snuggled into his arms. 

-Two days ago. You can't even imagine how much I wanted to tell you. I haven't even told my mom yet.

-So why didn't you?

-I wanted to see your face. -she played with his hair with a laugh. -You can't even imagine how cute you look now from the outside. 

-Hey, my girl ... This is your dad. I couldn't protect your brother, but I will give my life for you, do you hear? I will do everything so that nothing bad happens to you and your mother. If I have to, I'll save you and fight for you to the last. Because I love you, I love you very much. 

-Girl? Are you sure it's a girl? 

-You will see. I’m even ready to bet that we will have the same little beauty as you.

-Oh, look at him. What confidence. What if it's a boy? 

-We'll throw him out the window. -he said in such a serious tone that Raquel burst out laughing at the top of her voice. 

-What does the winner get? -she asked in a businesslike tone. 

\- Well ... Whoever wins will be on top for the whole month.

\- You can already prepare for the fact that I will ride you for a whole month. -Raquel teased him, after which their lips merged into a sweet kiss.

* some time later *

Raquel was sitting outside the doctor's office, pensively looking at her medical records when she felt soft palms close over her eyes. His touch brought a smile to her face.

-Is it a place where parents know who they will have? -he asked. Raquel turned and immediately felt how he caught her lips in a kiss. 

-What are you doing here? -she asked. - You said you couldn't come!

-You two are more important to me than any contracts and partners. -he said, placing his hands on her stomach. -By the way, right after the ultrasound we will go home, I want you to see something. 

\- Another surprise ?? 

-You will like it. -he said, seating Raquel into his lap. Most of the girls looked at them with ill-concealed envy, but Raquel didn't care. Didn't give a damn, because now she felt like the happiest woman in the world. 

\- Raquel, come in. she heard a voice from the doctor's office. Still smiling, both went inside, not letting go of each other's hands. Seeing the images of the baby, Raquel felt the tears come back to her eyes. Although she still found it hard to believe, there was now another little human being under her heart. Their baby. The kid, whom she already adored so madly

-So, well, I can congratulate you, parents. The baby is fine and perfectly healthy.

\- Just look at her. Look what a funny nose. -Sergio with shining eyes looked at the image on the screen. - Just like yours. 

\- Oh, so I have a funny nose? Okay, okay. -Raquel tried to make an offended grimace, but her plan failed miserably when his strong arms hugged her. - And by the way, why are you sure it's her? 

\- Raquel, actually your husband is right. It's a girl. - the doctor confirmed his words.

-I told you, I told you! -Sergio with a triumphant expression looked at his wife. -So, now I will be on top for a month.

-Oh, calm down already, we are not alone here. -Raquel blushed like a shy schoolgirl.

-I am afraid that you will have to postpone this question until the baby is born. - the doctor studied the couple with a laugh. -In view of the trauma your wife experienced, I recommend that you refrain from doing this for now. For her, this pregnancy is already quite risky. You know, I keep forgetting to tell you - Raquel, you are just an amazing woman. After what you have passed, I see how you stand firmly on your feet and prepare to become a mother. It's just amazing. -Alvaro studied his patient with genuine admiration.

-It's not my merit. -she said, looking lovingly at her husband, who shyly adjusted his glasses and kissed her on the cheek. 

\- So, we will have a daughter ... - he whispered as they left the office.

-We'll have a daughter. -Raquel repeated his phrase. 

\- I hope she likes my surprise. But for that I have to blindfold you, do you mind? -Raquel raised an eyebrow in surprise but decided to trust Sergio. He took her to the car and they drove away. Where they were going, she did not know, but when he stopped and she entered the room, she understood that they had come home. 

-What have you already thought of? -she tried to guess what awaits her, but Sergio just laughed and took her to the second floor.

-Wait ... Carefully, the threshold ... -he kept leading her forward. -So, now let's take it off ... 

She could not contain a surprising exclamation when she saw what Sergio did with their guest room, while she stayed with her mother for a couple of days at her request. The walls were repainted in a delicate white tone. Above the crib was the sign "Welcome home", and the sofa, shelves, and nightstands were literally littered with various toys and books. 

-Do you like it? I decided to do everything in neutral colors, but we can change everything... 

-This is just incredible ...-Raquel whispered, clutching one of the stuffed toys in her hands. Sergio breathed a sigh of relief and hugged his beloved tightly. She leaned against him and closed her eyes in pleasure. It was here, in his arms, that she felt so small and defenseless, felt that now she would never be alone, that now she had the person she could always count on. Lips themselves reached for him. She could have spent a lifetime in his arms, but then a new sensation made her abruptly break away from the kiss and scream in surprise.

-What's wrong? - Sergio asked with concern, but Raquel smiled and began to stroke her tummy with her hand. 

-Give me a hand. -she said and put his hand to hers. At first, he only felt the warmth of her soft skin, but then he realized that the baby was kicking. 

\- I think what she wants to say that she liked her room. Here, again! -Raquel with a surprised exclamation put her hand to another part of the abdomen. Her joy could not but be passed on to Sergio, and he listened with the same enthusiasm how their daughter rewards her mother with the first kicks. 

-It's just incredible! -the man exclaimed and, kneeling down, put his hand to her belly, trying to enjoy every second of such happy moments. 

-She's playing with you. -Raquel giggled, watching her happy husband. 

-Well, just look at them, they are so cute ... -God watched the happy couple and could not hide his smile. - Don't tell me, sister, that you have invented something for them again.

-Oh yes, brother. -Amara raised an eyebrow amusingly. -And I don't think they will like this idea very much.


	14. My priceless love...

-My girls, do not get bored without dad, it's only for half a day. - Sergio cooed, hugging his wife. 

\- Well, I can't promise that, but I hope you promise me to be careful. -Raquel fingered the buttons on his shirt. Even though the business trip to France was supposed to be short, her soul and heart were not calm. Damn hormones, probably because of them some bad thoughts crept into her head for no reason. The boarding was announced, and Sergio hugged his wife for the last time.

-The feeling that you are going for a whole year. -Raquel said, making a sad face, but suddenly a sharp pain in the lower abdomen made her cry out. 

-Hey, what is it ??? - asked Sergio, seeing a grimace of pain on her face. -What happened?  
"Damn ..." Raquel let out a sigh of relief as the pain receded a little. Every day, her baby reminded her more and more that she would soon be born, and the fake contractions gradually drove her crazy.

-Things are good. It's just that someone likes to constantly remind of herself. 

\- Hey, young lady. - Smiling, Sergio stroked her belly. From his touch, the baby moved even more intensely, which made his smile only wider. - Don't scare your dad, okay? And don't even think about being born without me.  
\- There are still 4 weeks ahead, I think you shouldn't worry. - their lips became one again, and the whole world seemed to just disappear.  
-That's how I would like to live forever. In your hands ...-he whispered dreamily, but Raquel brought him back to reality.  
-So, somebody's going to be late now. -she said with a laugh. They had no more time, so both reluctantly forced themselves to break the kiss and go in different directions. Shaking her head, Raquel left the building and drove home. As soon as they parted, fear took over her senses again. Agatha, who came to visit her, tried to cheer her up, and in order not to upset her friend, the girl forced herself to portray joy on her face.  
-Hey, are you here at all? - tried to distract her brunette. -The earth is calling, what's wrong with you?  
\- Damn ... never mind, it's all hormones. -Raquel shook her head, putting her hands on her stomach. -Lately I don’t recognize myself.  
\- It's normal in your condition. When I was pregnant, Andres had a very hard time, so Sergio is very lucky with you.  
\- Well, I wouldn't say that ... - the Inspector laughed. -You just didn’t see how we wandered around the city at midnight, because I would either want pizza, or watermelon and cotton candy.  
-At midnight? Pfff, don't make me laugh, girl, this is still a very easy level.  
They both laughed as they recalled the funniest pregnancy episodes.  
\- Thank you for coming, otherwise I feel uneasy without him. When he's not around, I can't find a place for myself.  
-You're welcome. -Agatha squeezed her hand with a smile. Grabbing a glass of water, both went to the guest room. Raquel's attention was drawn to a news release.  
"Today, at 14.00, an AirFrance plane flying rom Madrid to Paris crashed near Marseille. All passengers and crew members died, the cause of the crash is currently unknown. The authorities begin an investigation "  
The glass crashed to the floor, and Raquel felt everything start spinning in front of her eyes. No, no, no, no, this could not have happened, no, no, this is just a bad dream, a terrible nightmare. The baby, feeling the fear of mom, suddenly subsided, but in Raquel's head only one thought was spinning - it was his flight ... His plane ...  
-What's wrong with you? -Agatha shouted worriedly, seeing how Raquel turned pale and stared at one point.  
-This is his plane ... His plane...-she whispered, breathing in air with difficulty. Her eyes filled with tears, and her hands were shaking with horror. -Sergio ... -she whispered.  
-What ... God... Come on, sit down ... - a friend tried to revive her, although she was shocked by what she heard. Taking out her phone, Raquel dialed her husband with trembling hands.  
"At the moment, the subscriber is out of range ..." - the voicemail was heard. And then tears gushed from her eyes.  
\- Easy, easy, -Agatha tried to calm her down, although she herself perfectly understood that in this situation all words would be useless. Is Sergio really dead? Hell, no, it couldn't have happened, it just couldn't.  
-Amara, it really looks like some kind of kindergarten. I told you - I won't let you kill them. Blow up the plane, how did you come up with that! Alas, all your efforts were in vain.  
-And why do you think so? -tried to portray surprise the red-haired, gloatingly watching the barely living Raquel.  
\- Here's why. - God said calmly, pointing with his hand to the front door.  
-Raquel! -someone with a shout rushed into the house. Agatha and Raquel looked at each other, thinking that both of them had already started to go crazy, but after a couple of minutes Sergio ran into the room. Her Sergio. Alive and unharmed. She abruptly threw herself off the couch and took several hesitant steps towards. And only when she felt how he tightly squeezed her in his arms, a cry escaped from her chest. A cry that mingled with tears.  
\- Hey, I'm here, here. - he whispered, kissing her beautiful face. -I'm fine, I'm alive, alive, I'm fine.  
-Plane... I thought that I would never see you ... - finally she whispered, stroking his cheeks with a trembling hand.  
-May I fail, please.... Damn, Sergio, it was your flight! - Agatha exclaimed.  
-Yes ...- he nodded his head in agreement. - Calm down, kitty, calmly, I'm here, here, I'm near, next to, I'm with you ... - he whispered softly, stroking Raquel, who literally stuck to him. Her hands grabbed his shirt and held it tightly, her body was still shaking from the stress she had experienced.  
-So what happened ??  
*3hours ago* -Can I have your ticket, please? -Sergio mechanically took out the documents and was about to give them for verification, but his thoughts were far from here. He remembered Raquel's anxiety, who had so reluctantly let him go. In addition, he still could not forget how she tried to hide her pain in the stomach. Damn, he shouldn't leave her. Not now.  
-You know, I’m probably not flying anywhere. - he said in a firm tone and headed for the exit. He can negotiate with this company by phone, and for this he definitely should not leave his wife in such a difficult period. He reached for his phone, but surprisingly, his pocket was empty. Heck. After checking the other pockets, Sergio mentally swore, realizing that he had also been robbed. Fortunately, the wallet remained intact, so taking advantage of this, he went to the nearest Internet club and got in touch with the French, making an appointment. A news feed caught his attention. "The plane that took off from Madrid to Paris crashed. So far, the causes of the accident are unknown, an investigation is underway. All passengers and crew members on board died." - the man could not restrain his surprise, realizing that such a random decision had just saved his life. Damn, Raquel will probably see it too and think that he ... Having run out of the building, he caught the first taxi that came along and immediately rushed home, hoping to be in time.  
\- I almost lost you ... - Raquel sobbed, tightening grip with every second.  
-I'm alive, alive, I am here, next to, you hear? Things are good.  
She sobbed again and tried to kiss him, but a sharp pain in her stomach made her literally double over.  
-AU! -Raquel shouted, wrapping her hand around her stomach.  
-We're going to the hospital, now! -said Sergio. Grabbing her in his arms, he immediately carried her into the car, rushing forward at maximum speed. All the way he held her hand tightly, but every minute Raquel only got worse and worse. Running into the hospital, he immediately gave her to the nurses, who sat her down on a chair and sent her to the ward.  
-Do not leave me! -Raquel protested when Sergio was stopped and asked to register  
-Go with her, I'll fix it. - Agatha reassured him.  
-I am here, my love, I am here, -he whispered, not letting go of her hand. Raquel breathed in and out noisily, trying to calm herself, but the pain only got worse. Soon Alvaro came to them and examined her.  
-Well, your baby will appear today. Your contractions were real. Sometimes it happens.  
-But it's 36 weeks, isn't it too early?  
-It's early, I admit, but fortunately on such a term the child is already ready for birth, so stop worrying and think that soon you will take your daughter in your arms, okay?  
-We are going to be parents, can you believe it? -Sergio could not resist the surprised exclamation and hugged his wife. He did not leave her for a minute, doing everything to help her cope with the pain. When the contractions receded, she walked around the room, constantly using his body as a support. He gave her a back massage, which somehow helped or just kissed her, constantly repeating how strong she was. And she fought with all her might and followed all the doctor's recommendations. Even though it hurt her, she held back a cry, because she was afraid that it would scare Sergio, who already could not find a place for himself with excitement. She held on for as long as possible, but soon the pain became simply unbearable.  
-The active phase begins, full dilation of the uterus.  
-She's fine?? -Raquel whispered, her face covered in sweat.  
-Mommy, calm down, the baby also feels your stress, and it certainly won't help her.  
Sitting Raquel down on the couch, he checked heart rate and head position.  
\- Damn ... How is this possible ... - he exclaimed in surprise, looking at the screen of the ultrasound machine - Her head was down, how is it even possible?  
-What's wrong??? -The transverse position of the fetus. Now we have two options: to urgently do a caesarean, or I will try to turn the girl upside down, but it will hurt.  
Raquel looked at Sergio with horror in his eyes.  
\- Let's go without surgery ... - she croaked.  
-Are you sure? -Sergio asked her.  
-Yes ... -Raquel nodded her head. -I don't want to be cut by doctors again.  
She could hardly hold back a cry when the doctor was only able to turn her baby after the second time.  
-Yes, well done, girl, well done! Now push, push!  
-Amara, I'm telling you for the last time - leave this child in peace!  
\- Come on, brother, it's funny - The Darkness watched the couple with laughter. -Just look at how scared they are, or did you think that I would just give them this child?  
\- Whether you like it or not, this baby is destined to be born and live a long life. - God tried to stop his sister, but all his words seemed to fly past her ears.  
\- Come on, so, the last push, stronger, stronger!  
-You can, Raquel, my love, you are very strong, you are the strongest of all the women I know.- whispered Sergio, kissing the top of her head. Raquel sobbed and, with the last of her strength, she pulled herself upstairs.  
-Come on, come on, come on! -the doctor encouraged her. And ... Her body was pierced with a feeling of relief when the baby was in the hands of the doctor. She exhaled noisily, her heart was still pounding wildly, and her whole body ached with fatigue. But something was wrong. Wrong, because there was no scream.  
-What's happening? Why doesn't she scream, why isn't she crying ??? -Raquel whispered, lifting herself up with the help of Sergio, who held her tightly.  
-The child is not breathing, get a mask, quickly! -the doctor ordered. No, no, no ...  
\- Why isn't she crying? -Raquel was hysterical, not noticing how Sergio was trying to hold her. -Why isn't she breathing, what's going on ??? What's happening??? -she cried, sobbing.  
-Something does not allow her to breathe, the lungs cannot open ...- the doctor desperately tried to save the baby, but the child did not show any signs of life.  
\- Lord .... Help her, please .... - sobbed Raquel, who thought that she was about to have a heart attack and her heart simply could not stand it. -My girl, come on, come on ...  
-Amara, stop! - God warned the sister.  
-Who are you to stop me ?!! - the furious Darkness grumbled.  
-I. Said. Enough !!! -the man repeated louder and more insistently. Thunder rang out and clouds covered the sky with a dark veil, but no one in the room paid attention to it.  
-Okay, let's do it differently. - he said and disappeared, turning into fog.  
And Castiel wandered around the city, trying to figure out what to do next. After a quarrel with the Winchesters, he left the shelter, loudly slamming the door. Now it was simply impossible to talk to them. What to do next? Return to other Angels, to Paradise?  
"Castiel, my angel ..." came a voice from behind.  
-Father ... -he whispered and fell on his knees before the Creator. -you came to me ...  
-Someone needs your help.  
-I will always help those who need it. -Come on, come on, baby ... - Raquel whispered, sobbing. She did not even notice how Sergio's eyes flashed bright blue. Laying her down on the couch, he walked confidently to the doctor.  
\- Give me a baby ... - he said. Raquel froze, realizing that the voice she heard was not her husband's at all. It seemed that it was someone else. Everyone froze in place. Even time seemed to have stopped.  
-Come on, give me the girl, -he repeated in a more insistent tone. Unable to resist the powerful glint in his blue eyes, the doctor gave him the baby. Raquel could not even move, watching as Sergio lowered the child with her head down and lightly hit her on the back with the edge of his hand, holding her tiny heels. After several blows, he pulled out from her mouth what was preventing her from breathing. And then he laid her down on the table, cutting the umbilical cord. And the room was filled with crying. This sound seemed to Raquel the best and most desirable sound in the world. A joyful cry escaped her chest, and it seemed she only now regained the ability to breathe. As well as Sergio, whose eyes have returned to their previous color.  
-My baby ... -he whispered, unable to take his eyes off his daughter. After cleaning and dressing the child, the nurse placed her on Raquel's chest, who was beaming with happiness.  
\- My little girl ... - she whispered, stroking her small back with trembling hands. Feeling the warmth of her mother's chest, she calmed down a while. -You are alive, my girl ... 

Sergio pressed against her forehead, his eyes were wet with tears, as he watched his girls.  
-You saved her ... How did you do it??? -Raquel asked, looking tenderly at her beloved.  
-I don't know ... But it doesn't matter anymore ... -His arms tenderly hugged Raquel and the baby, from which he could not look away.  
\- Heeey, don't cry ... She's fine.  
Only now Raquel realized that she was wildly tired. After 15 hours of painful contractions, childbirth and the stress experienced, not a drop of energy remained in her body. Unable to fight fatigue, she fell asleep while the doctors carefully checked their daughter. Sergio went out into the corridor and saw that his relatives were already running to him.

-How are the girls? -Marivi asked immediately.  
-Are they all right?  
-Raquel is fine, she is recuperating and sleeping. The baby is still being checked, but her vital signs are normal. - he exhaled wearily. Marivi and Agatha could not contain a happy laugh, hugging each other with tears in their eyes. And only now Sergio realized that he had become a dad.  
-Yes, brother, you are a dad. - As always, Andres began to tease him.  
-And I have a daughter. - the man could not calm down. Lifting his brother off the ground, he continued to smile and laugh, still aware of the fact that he had a daughter today. The doctors said that she was fine and he was allowed to sit with her.  
\- Here is your little beauty - said the nurse, handing the child into his arms. He took the baby and his heart just skipped few beats. Throughout all pregnancy, he was worried that everything was fine with the baby and his wife, but now he looked at the little miracle, peacefully sleeping in his arms, and realized that his heart was filled with love and admiration. It was too early to say whether she would look like him or Raquel, but looking at those cute pink cheeks, a neat nose, tiny arms and legs, he knew that she would become the most beautiful girl in the world. He remembered his first meeting with Raquel in a cafe, remembered how she first came to his house, how worried he was during first meeting with her mother, how they danced their first tango, how they jumped over a fire in the Carpathians, how they fought with those tests that constantly fell on their heads ... And now, looking at this defenseless baby, he knew: it was worth it. It was worth because he had never been so happy in his life. The baby suddenly shook her head and he began to lull her gently and quietly, not ceasing to smile. His girl ... His daughter ... She was so small and fragile, as if she had been made of the finest crystal in the world, which could break from any careless movement. He always respected the life of another person and did not like cruelty, but now, looking at the defenseless daughter in his arms, he understood that he could easily tear with his bare hands anyone who tried to harm her. Opening her eyes, she immediately started studying dad.  
-Well, hi, baby ... I'm your dad. Finally, you are in my arms, my little one.... You can't even imagine how scared your mother and I were when you stopped breathing. You are our little sun, so long-awaited, beloved and tender ... You have so many days ahead, so many new emotions and sensations ... Yes, they will not always be positive, because this is life, but no matter what happens there, you always have a dad and mom. We will always love you more than life ... And we will always be with you ...  
His smile grew even wider when the baby made a funny sound and something like a smile appeared on her face.  
-Girl, my girl, is she alive... - Raquel whimpered, waking up. Raising herself on the bed, she saw Sergio, who, with a wide smile and eyes shining with tears, was saying something to their girl. The smile itself appeared on her lips.  
\- She's just incredible ... - he whispered, looking with delight at his beloved ...  
-Going to your mother? Come on, go to your mummy in her arms ...  
-God, my little girl ... -Raquel could not hold back her tears when she felt her baby in her arms. -Hello ... Hello, honey ... How long has your mother been waiting for you, you can't even imagine ... Baby ...  
Sergio was not able to take his eyes off his beloved and daughter. Holding them both close to him, he suddenly remembered Andres' words about love and realized that, as always, his brother was right. Right. Love really exists, because there is no other name for what he experienced looking at his wife and child. How else could one call that delight and thrill in his heart, which now overwhelmed him.  
-She’s so tiny... -he whispered, letting the baby grab his finger with her tiny fist. Raquel looked at her husband and pressed closer to him with a smile.  
\- I was so scared for you, for her ... I just would not have survived if something happened to her.  
\- Nothing bad will happen to her ... - Sergio assured her, kissing Raquel on the top of her head. - I love you so much ... both of you ... -


	15. Love, or maybe, death?

* 4 years later *

-And what could be unusual about them that they got to that exhibition ?? -Raquel asked skeptically, examining the set of jewelry and gold bars on the table. The mission, as usual, was successful, as her team managed to catch the illegal trade in precious metals and jewelry. Now they carefully studied how and through whom each of the lots was put up for auction.

-Today or tomorrow the laboratory will give results. -Angel answered her, distracting Raquel from her thoughts. - Interrogations of one of the main suspects, Jaime, are underway, but so far he is silent. 

-There is something wrong .... -Raquel slowly walked around the office, studying the whole case. -Not so simple. This auction was for someone or something else. They didn't want to just sell the piece to cut money. Do you remember what scanty prices they offered for each lot? Come on, the original price should have been at least 10 times more expensive.

\- Do you think this is just a cover for another fraud? 

\- Even more than confident. And I'll figure it out. 

\- Should I stay with you? -Angel asked, carefully placing his hand on her shoulder. 

\- Get some rest. Say hello to Carmen for me.

\- Okay. - the man smiled back, straightening his glasses. -Come to visit us one day for lunch. She's still amazed by your Nathaniella, and so am I. 

Raquel's lips parted in a wide grin as Angel mentioned her daughter. 

\- She likes her too. One of these days we will definitely visit you. 

Left alone, Raquel warned Sergio that it would be late today, and, brewing strong coffee, carefully studied all the details of the case. It was late enough and there were almost no employees left in the department. After a couple of hours, the head began to split from fatigue, and everything went dark. The apathy and lethargy were so strong that it became impossible to fight them. Several papers fell to the floor, and Raquel bent down to pick them up, but she was so weak and the world suddenly began to spin. The last thing she remembered was how the cup fell to the floor with a clang.

* a few hours before *

-Jesus, where did this little girl run away again, that's just a real pain in ass, which is not able to sit still! - Chloe was indignant, trying to find one of her pupils. -Nathaniella! 

And the girl giggled quietly and, after waiting for the adults to leave, slipped into the backyard, the territory where they were always allowed only under the supervision of adults. But often she was too bored just playing with dolls, where it was more interesting to do vocals or to investigate who ate her cookies at lunch or took her books without asking. Therefore, taking advantage of every convenient opportunity, she ran away to where she could find something more interesting. Now she did the same. She always liked the smell of flowers growing on the territory, so at first, she just admired the delicate petals of lilies. Looking around, the girl realized that she was not alone. Near a bush with roses was a red-haired woman whom she had seen for the first time. She seemed to be upset about something. Perhaps the fact that the flowers she held in her hand had already withered and were not as beautiful? 

\- Are you upset about the rose? Maybe we can plant a new one together? -Raising an eyebrow in surprise, Amara began to study the girl: shining eyes, in which good and positive splashes, long hair, which she clearly inherited from her mother. Yes, the girl clearly looks like her parents. 

-I cannot do this, sorry. 

-May I help you? -Nathaniella suggested, not yet realizing who she was talking to.

-Thanks, but I don't need help. - the woman answered dryly, trying to get rid of the child, but the girl had her own plans for her. Coming closer, she sat down next to the bench.

-Mom says that no matter how strong a person is, he always needs support. Even if he doesn't always want it.

-Yes??? Does your mom do the same as she says ??

-I don't know, but my mom loves dad very much and they probably support each other. 

Amara couldn't help laughing, amazed at how open this little one was.

-You are so sure that you know what "love" is ? 

The girl bit her lip amusingly and began to pensively look at the sky.

-Love is cool. This is when you care about someone else, you think about him. Mom and Dad did not tell me this, but I am sure that every person is loved and will be loved. 

-And me too?? 

-You too. And I can be your friend. - suddenly blurted out the little one and hugged Amara. She clearly did not expect such a turn of events, but the girl's embrace seemed so comfortable to her that she did not want to let her go. And a crack appeared in her heart. Yes, she denied it for a long time, fought with herself, but for what? Her brother was right all this time, and she so stubbornly denied the fact that he loved her and cherished her, despite all her actions. How could she be such an idiot ?? 

-Nathaniella Marquina !! -a man's voice interrupted her thoughts. The girl broke away from her and, seeing the one who called her, smiled and ran to meet the dark-haired man shouting "Daddy!". He smiled and began circling her in the air. 

-My dear lady, running away from your teachers again? I told you it’s not good. 

-Well daaaaaaaaaddy, it's very boring there! I don't want to play with dolls, I want to be a detective!

Sergio could hardly hold back a laugh. Surely, as a child, Raquel also stood in front of her mother, trying to explain to her where another scar appeared on her knee, and in her hands was a magnifying glass to search for traces of crimes. Leaning over, Sergio looked around, checking if someone was eavesdropping on them.

-Do you know what a detective needs? -he asked in a mysterious whisper. Nathaniella instantly perked up and leaned towards him. 

-What? -she asked in the same mysterious tone. 

-Real Detective knows both how to work alone and in a team. Sometimes he finds himself in very dangerous situations, and often he has a hard time without the help of friends or his mentors. Therefore, his friends and partners are always aware of what case the detective is working on. 

-So, you and my mother are my partners at the same time? -she asked in a lively tone. 

-Sure. Just imagine. You have discovered the lair of the most brilliant Spanish criminal - the Professor. You go there and suddenly! - he abruptly turned his daughter to him and began to tickle her, causing her enthusiastic squeal. -You were seized by his people, they took away the weapon and tied you by the hands, taking away the phone. So if one of your people knows your location, he will always help you out. Now, do you understand why this is so necessary? 

\- Yes, daddy. 

\- Let's go home? Shall we prepare a little surprise for mom? -The baby immediately nodded her head in agreement. Finally, Sergio noticed Amara, who had been studying them closely all this time.

-I’m sorry, I hope my young detective didn’t annoy you a lot? -he asked her. 

\- You don't have to worry. 

-Come back to me! - Nathaniella suddenly said and hugged her new friend tightly at parting.

-Thanks for looking after her, we look forward to seeing you again. Come on, my young Sherlock. -he said and picked up his daughter in his arms.

-Daddy, who is Sherlock?

-You do not know? Sherlock is one of the most famous detectives who ... 

Amara watched for a long time as the father and daughter disappeared into the distance. When she turned her head, her brother was next to her. She said nothing. She said nothing and just hugged him tightly, whispering "sorry". 

-Welcome home, Sister. I missed you. -he whispered, studying her with an affectionate look. 

* a couple of hours later *

\- Is there anyone else in the office? -breathing out the air, the laboratory assistant stopped Antonio, one of the few workers who were still in the station at such a late time. 

-Yes, the Inspector stayed, studying the materials withdrawn from the auction, but what happens ...

-DAMN! -he shouted and rushed into the office. Seeing the girl unconscious on the floor, he realized that his worst fears were confirmed. By dialing the ambulance number, he immediately took her out of the office and covered dangerous radioactive objects with a lead shield. Fortunately, Raquel was taken to the hospital on time and received a dangerous, but not fatal dose, and the success of the treatment now depended only on how strong her body was.

* the next morning, Central Hospital *

Opening her eyes, Raquel saw the white walls of the hospital. The squeak of the apparatus immediately drove her crazy, because her head ached terribly, and an unpleasant nauseating lump came up to her throat. With difficulty turning her head, she noticed that Sergio was lying next to her, holding her hand. She couldn't help but ruffle his hair.

-Hi, -she whispered when she saw that her husband was awake. 

\- Raquel, thanks God ... - he breathed a sigh of relief and gave her soft kisses. - You feel better, thanks God ... 

\- What happened? Everything's dizzy, I don't remember anything. 

-You got poisoned. There was a high level of radiation in the objects with which you worked, fortunately, the laboratory assistant found you in time. Damn, never scare me like that again, okay? -he whispered. Their foreheads touched, unable to tear themselves apart. 

-What are you doing there? -asked a sly childish voice. Nathaniella stood at the door, smiling and giggling slyly. 

\- Mi alma, go to your mother ... - Raquel whispered tenderly. The girl jumped onto her bed and hugged her parents tightly.

\- Mommy, Daddy and I were worried about you !! -she whispered, putting her head on her mother's chest.

\- I'm fine, baby. -Raquel gently stroked the small back -And if you kiss me now on the cheek, it will be even better. 

* a couple of months later * 

-Raquel, are you kidding me now? Is this all your breakfast ??? - asked Sergio, watching as Raquel in a hurry stuffed a sandwich and turned on the kettle. -You have already lost weight. So, sit down quickly and have breakfast normally. Otherwise, I won't let you go anywhere.

Raquel just laughed out loud and kissed his cheek.

\- Calm down, I'm not hungry. The piece does not fit into the throat. 

-Then we'll shove it, but don't go to work, just having one sandwich for breakfast!

\- How are you going to do it ??? -Raquel asked defiantly, leaning her hand on the stove. 

\- Trust me, my imagination is enough to find a way to feed the stubborn Inspectora. Or do you think .. Raquel, careful! -he suddenly shouted, noticing that Raquel had slipped her hand onto the hot tile. In a surprise, she jerked and immediately took her hand away, noticing a red mark on it.

-It needs to be healed, sit down. -Sergio immediately found a first-aid kit and carefully treated the wound.

-It's strange why I didn't feel anything ... - Raquel tried to figure out the reason why her body did not respond to the burn.

-Raquel, something is wrong with you ... Let's go to the doctor, you should be examined.

\- I'm fine, really. - the girl tried to calm him down. She got up from the chair and took a few steps towards the exit, but before her eyes, everything was spinning again, and her legs could not hold her in place. 

\- Raquel !!! - with a shout grabbed her in the armsSergio. Placing her on the sofa, he began to punch her in the face with his palms, trying to revive her. 

-Damn, why are you scaring me to death again ...-he whispered when Raquel regained consciousness. Raquel hugged her husband and tried to recover, but nausea made her run to the bathroom and say goodbye to breakfast.

I'll give you a week. Otherwise, I myself will drag you by the hand to all the doctors until they find out the reason for your poor health. And this is not even discussed. -Sergio said resolutely in a firm tone when the girl returned and hugged him wearily. His words couldn't help but make her smile. 

\- Well, okay, okay, I promise I'll go to the hospital. Only for you.

* in a week *

-Raquel, I will have to upset you, but you are not pregnant. Sorry -Alvaro gave the patient a sympathetic look. 

\- Then why am I having such familiar symptoms again? -she asked thoughtfully. The head had been hurting since the morning, but now this pain had become so strong that it was impossible to hold back the cry. 

-What is it, Raquel? Lie down for a minute. And how often do you have it? 

-Every day, I just try not to pay attention, I don't want to scare Sergio, he would just go crazy.

-You're the one who's crazy. Now I am giving you a referral for an MRI. With the results - to the oncologist.

The word "oncologist" made her abruptly rise from the couch as if there had just been no pain. 

\- You think this is ... 

\- I can't say anything yet, but ... I hope I'm wrong. 

After the results were obtained, the oncologist studied X-ray images for a long time. 

\- Where have you been before, Raquel? Why did you ignore such dangerous symptoms? 

\- Is everything that bad? -she asked, staring at one point. 

\- Unfortunately... I wish I hadn't said that, but ... It's brain cancer. Already inoperable. I will do everything to prolong your life and make it as painless as possible. 

-How much do I have? - Raquel found the strength to ask the necessary question. 

\- I can't say for sure ... Without treatment, this is a maximum of 2 months, with treatment, perhaps another six months. I would say even a year, but given the entries on your medical record ...

\- What exactly are you talking about? About how I was lying with a broken spine or how they saved me from radiation poisoning? 

-Which became the trigger and launched a destructive process in your body. All stressful situations do not go unnoticed, although not all people want to see it. In your case, they mixed with a spinal injury, a rather stressful delivery. Add radiation to this and that's more than enough to start the timer on the bomb. And now I strongly recommend that you go to the hospital. You need to start therapy urgently. 

All day in her head, there was only one thought. How? How can she tell Sergio that soon they will part forever? How can she leave her little girl? How will her mom cope with her death? How can she find strength and start fighting for life again, in which death will win in the end? Probably, fate decided that there is too much happiness in her life and that something should be changed. 

-Mommy, mommy, mommy! -Nathaniella's voice distracted her from her thoughts. Quickly wiping away her tears, she turned to her little angel. 

-What is it, bunny ?? 

-Why you so sad? -the upset girl asked, wrapping her small arms around her neck. Raquel hugged her daughter tightly, trying with all her might not to cry out loud in front of her. No, her baby shouldn't see her weakness. 

-Because I didn't hug my girl for an hour. -she played with her long hair -but I'm already better. Why are you not sleeping? 

-I had a nightmare. Some monster came for you and wanted to take you away from me and dad. Mom, you won't leave us, will you? 

Raquel bit down on her palm as hard as she could to contain her desperate cry.

\- Come here, bunny ... - she whispered, laying her daughter next to her. The girl immediately clung to her body, hugging her mother tightly. 

-I will always be by your side, my little one. Always. Maybe not even as it is now, but I will be there. And do you know why?

-Why?

-Because I love you and dad. More than anything else. You are my dearest treasures on this planet. That is why I will live here, in your and daddy's heart. -she said, placing her hand on her chest. - Bunny, those people who are dear to you will live forever. In your heart, in your memory. 

-And I will always love you, mommy ... -the girl whispered, wiping her tears with her finger. Raquel was so touched by this gesture that it was only thanks to the titanic efforts of will that she forced herself to restrain her sobs. 

\- Baby ... You are my most beloved, most beautiful, most desirable and adorable bunny, my dearest girl. One day you will become the most beautiful beauty, but I want you to know: your kind heart is your most precious gift. Guard it well and don't let anyone steal or break it. And dad and I will always be with you ... 

-And I will always love you ... 

At the beginning of the treatment, for some reason she was angry. She was angry because fate threw in front of her that test that she could not overcome and would be forced to leave her daughter. Yes, Sergio found the best doctors in the world but even they could not cope with the disease that annually took millions of lives. Anger even helped her cope with the first painful procedures. At times she really wanted to pay off. Pay off, in order to stay with loved ones, but she was not a wizard. The disease overcame her and every day her strength simply faded away. Sergio spent days and nights with her in the hospital, never leaving her for a moment. It hurt her to watch him fight for her life and not give up. It hurt her to see his pain because she did not know how he would live when she will not be there for him. 

Once they went to the beach. A light breeze played with her hair, fluttering it in all directions, and the silence was destroyed only by the blows of waves on the rocks and the cries of seagulls somewhere high in the sky. She had not been so quiet and calm for a long time.

\- Thank you, my love ... - she whispered, admiring the sea. Sergio held her tightly in his arms, pressing her to his body.

-For what? -he asked quietly.

\- For giving me such wonderful years. For our little angel. For love ... Even though I would like to live more, fate has its own plans for me ... It's a short but happy life. Happy thanks to you. 

Tears rolled from his eyes, which he did not even try to hide. Raquel smiled faintly and began stroking the top of his head. 

-Shshshsh, don't ... 

-My angel ... Don't leave me, I beg you ...

-It's okay, everything is fine ... I'm not afraid to leave ... And you don't be afraid either... 

-No. .. -he whispered in tears, hugging her to him as if his life depended on it. -How can I let you go? I can't live without you ... 

-Yes, you can. Because we have a daughter ... And she needs a dad. Promise you won't leave her, do you promise? It's my last will.

-Never ...-he whispered in a hoarse voice. 

-Sergio, honey .. ... Let me go, don't be afraid ... I'm not afraid to leave, because I love you. And love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends. It will pass away, it will pass away. ... I only learned this thanks to you ... 

-I love you ... -he said, sobbing, but Raquel was too weak and had already fallen asleep in his arms. He carried her into the ward and laid her on the bed, still continuing to hold her hand tightly. Until now it seemed to him that all this was just another nightmare, but not, because he still could not wake up. 

-For what? Tell me why ???? Are you not enough of the suffering that befell her? And that's why you decided to kill her ???? - he desperately shouted somewhere in heaven, not knowing how else to express that grief, which tormented his soul. 

\- And he always doesit with the best. - suddenly a man's voice rang out. Sergio turned sharply and saw that a man had entered the room. A gray beard, an expensive suit, and a firm gait indicated that he was a fairly rich man, but the look of his yellow eyes made Sergio uncomfortable. 

-Who are you? How did you get here ??? -he asked, coming to his senses. A man approached him and for a moment some wild unnatural fire lit up in his eyes. 

\- My name is Azazel. And I am the one who can give you your wife back. 

For a second, Sergio thought that he had completely lost his sanity and that from the grief he already hears what other people did not say. 

-What??? Azazel ??? You didn’t accidentally escape from a mental hospital ???? 

-You can't do it by yourself. And she has only a few hours left, whether you like it or not. 

-If you decided to joke in this way, then you chose the most terrible joke.

And suddenly a bright flame flared up in the middle of the room, which, after a couple of seconds, just as suddenly disappeared. 

-Now you tell me I'm kidding too ?? -he said in a calm tone, looking into the eyes of the dumbfounded interlocutor. 

-So tell me. What are you willing to do in order to save her? Such a bright girl and such a difficult fate. Either her husband beat her, then at work constantly problems arose, and now this disease, which is slowly killing her ... 

-How do you know about her ex ??? -Sergio asked suspiciously. 

-I know everything about every inhabitant of this planet. And I want to offer you a deal that will save her life. 

-Say what to do. -Sergio said confidently, without realizing what he was doing. Azazel's eyes lit up with bright flames again. 

-What are you willing to give for her life ??? Everything has a price. Do you agree to pay it?

-What do you want???

-Your soul. Yes, you can still spend a year together, but then my servants and I will come for a reckoning. It doesn't matter where you go and what you do, the price will be paid. You will be my servant forever and go to where my home is - Hell. Do you agree to this for her sake ??? 

\- Save her. Here and now. You will get your payback, you don't have to worry. Just save her. -he said without any hesitation. Azazel took a few steps closer and took their closed hands. From his touch, a terrible pain pierced the body, and the whole world was simply wrapped in darkness. 

Will be continued...


	16. Knowing, that your kisses kill - I will die of love...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, guys!! Hope you still remember this story. Here we go with the next chapter. And this is the song I was inspired by -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lsbqH5bJURc
> 
> As I see, not many stories have a dramatical tone, so I would love to hear your impression)

-Sleepyhead ... Sleepyhead, wake up .... Wake up ... -Someone gently whispered next to him, stroking his hair. Raising his head sharply, Sergio tried to understand where he was. Hospital ward, he was next to Raquel, and then the strange yellow-eyed offered him a deal that could save ... 

\- Raquel! -he shouted when he realized that it was his wife who woke him up. For the first time since the onset of the disease, her cheeks burned with a bright blush, there were no dark circles under her eyes, and her skin color was absolutely healthy. So Azazel didn't lie? 

-My soul ... -he immediately kissed her. -How do you feel??? 

\- You know, much better. Really. 

\- It worked ... God, it worked! -he could not restrain himself and exhaled with relief. - I'll call the doctor, I'll be back in a couple of minutes! -Kissing her hand, he jumped out of the room. After the examination, the doctor looked at Raquel for a long time and thoughtfully, as if she had just risen up from the dead.

-We will do all the tests again, including the MRI, but now I can definitely see that you are feeling better. Raquel, you ... In my practice, this has never happened before, but this cannot but please me. You really feel much better and I'm sure the blood test and MRI will confirm this.

-Wait, wait, wait ... You mean my death is delayed? And that a person with an inoperable stage of brain cancer can recover ??? 

-Of course, can! -replied instead of doctor Sergio, tightly clutching Raquel, stunned by the news. - Honey, you feel better ... and you will be fine. The rest doesn't matter anymore, do you hear? -he whispered, gently stroking her pretty face. So she will live ... She will, and everything will be fine with her ... Even if for this he had to sell his soul, he did not care at all, because she would live. Everything will be fine with his girls - that was the only thing that mattered to him.

-Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy !!! -a couple of hours later a small whirlwind flew into the room and immediately jumped on the bed to Raquel. She could not help laughing and hugged her daughter tightly. 

-Oh, sweety, I missed you so much, my little sun ...-she whispered with tears, hugging her daughter. Only yesterday it seemed to her that she would never be able to do this, but fate gave her another chance. And she will not miss it. 

-Idiot!!! What has he done ??? You moron, this deal cannot be canceled, he will die! -Amara screamed, watching the happy family.

-Yes, it can't be. But he did it for her. He gave his life for her to live. In your opinion, This is not love?

-And you leave it just like that? I don't know about you, but I think it's wrong. I was acting like a complete Idiot without realizing it, but I intend to fix it. I won't let the yellow-eyed ruin this family! 

\- Who told you that I'm not going to do anything? All in good time, Sister. Trust me, we will help them, but only when it becomes necessary. -the man calmly answered her, placing his hand on the shoulder of Darkness. -With the right tactics and coincidence of circumstances, one stone can kill 2 birds at once. For a long time, more than one person has been hunting for Azazel. 

\- You mean Winchesters? -Amara asked as if reading her brother's mind.

-You will see, together they will make a great team. All that is required is to put 2 ships into the sea. 

* About a year later, Guardians Base, London * 

-Get up, sex machine. Hey... - tried to wake up the brother Dean. In response, Sam just muttered something indistinct and turned around. Well, after his late-night party, it was not surprising. Shaking his head, Dean went to the kitchen and filled a glass of ice water.

\- Splash, splash, splash, little Sammy is bathing. - water started pouring onto the bed. Sam grimaced and groaned. -And does not want to wake up, but really wants to wash. -Dean started doing his favorite thing called "tease and drive the little two-meter Sammy crazy." The water turned out to be much more effective than a regular alarm clock, because Sam rose abruptly on the bed, opening his eyes. 

-Shit, Dean !!! -he roared angrily. -What are you doing??? 

-Me? I'm trying to wake up my playboy brother sex-machine. But what did you do yesterday ... - the elder could not hide the laugh. 

-What? What are you talking about?

-I see "busty Asian girls.com" is not enough anymore? Aw, you naughty boy. Come on, man, who was that girl with whom you left the bar in an embrace? A beautiful blue-eyed brunette with ... -his hands measured Sam's bust. - well, with a soul size 4+.

\- You moron. - Sam waved, throwing a pillow in Dean's face. -This is my own business.

Getting out of bed, Sam went to the bathroom.

-Well, personal or not personal, and you moaned at night notably. Okay, let's leave the girls for later. Today someone threw us a newspaper with an interesting article. I think I found a new business, quite far from us.

-Where? -Sam shouted from the other room.

-In the heart of Spain -Madrid. Raquel Murillo-Marquina. About a year ago, she had brain cancer, inoperable, critical condition, but soon she recovered completely without any surgery.

-Stop, stop, stop, stop. What could be supernatural here? She just got cured. Well, or she was just lucky. 

\- Sammy, the person was cured of an inoperable aggressive form of cancer without any surgery or special medications. Do you hear me well? This does not happen, cancer kills millions of people every year. At a minimum, we must study everything before saying that this case is not in our profile. In addition, the last time Azazel was seen was in Spain. 

\- Well, okay, I agree that we should go. So in Spain? 

In response, Dean danced over to his laptop and turned on flamenco. 

\- You are incorrigible ... - the younger sighed with a sigh, watching his brother dancing. 

* after a couple of days *

\- I'm coming, one second! -Raquel shouted, tying her robe as she walked. There were two nice guys outside the door. They were about the same age as her. The elegant suites, the combed hair, and the gaze made a rather favorable impression. For a second, Dean even froze in place, seeing that there was a real beauty in front of him, with whom he would willingly study Spanish culture. 

\- Wow ... - he quietly whispered with admiration, immediately receiving a kick from Sam. 

-Hello. -Raquel greeted. -How can I be helpful?

-Hello, George Walker and Bobby Hayes, and you, as I understand, Raquel Murillo-Marquina? We are from Andersen Cancer Center, Houston.

-Wow, come in. I think you haven't had breakfast yet? - Raquel went inside. The brothers followed her. 

\- You know, that would be a very good idea. -Dean replied. After exchanging glances, Sam pulled out his favorite machine and began to study the house for the presence of the supernatural, but it was silent. And then a real whirlwind descended to them in the form of Zeus and Poseidon. Seeing strangers in the house, both immediately blocked their way and began to sniff the guests.

-Whoooooooah .... What ... good dogs .... -Tried to cope with the fright Dean, when Zeus began intently sniffing his jacket, and then jumped out on him in an attempt to lick his face.

-Zeus! Poseidon! Let the guys go! -Raquel grunted, seeing that her favorites were not behaving in the most appropriate way. Sam could hardly hold back a laugh when he saw that Dean was more afraid of the steel notes in Raquel's tone than the giants themselves. Reluctantly, Zeus let go of Dean. 

\- I'm sorry, they "check" new people so often. By the way, they liked you. Let's go to the kitchen.

\- You see, even the studs are delighted with me. -Dean whispered rather. 

\- Shut up, chatterbox. -the younger asked angrily.

-So how can I be useful? I presume you are here about my medical history? -Raquel asked at breakfast. 

-We got hold of a newspaper where your history was described, and your case could not but arouse interest. - Sam began. 

-You were able to defeat the disease when it was already impossible. It's just that all patients in our center have the same diagnosis and your experience can help save thousands of lives. How did you manage to do this? What is the secret of success? 

-I would gladly share with you a secret if there was one, but alas. I don't even know why I am still alive. I should have died long ago. 

-We have guests? - a man in glasses interrupted their conversation. Judging by the passion with which the two kissed each other, they were clearly husband and wife. Dean barely managed to hold back an admiring whistle. 

-Honey... 

-Hmm, I beg your pardon. My name is Sergio, how can I be helpful? -he held out his hand in greeting. 

-These are the guys from the Andersen Cancer Center, George and Bobby. 

-We found out about your wife's medical history and could not pass by. How did you manage to cope with the disease? 

Sergio's face immediately showed so much pain and sadness, that the brothers were feeling very uncomfortable. Raquel walked over to her husband and hugged him tightly. 

-I will tell you one thing: this time was the most difficult for our family, and when I realized that I could lose her forever, I just went crazy. I was willing to sell my soul to the devil just to save her. We looked for the best clinics, but everywhere the answer was the same: she would not live long.

-In Ciron I underwent a course of radiation therapy, which helped to prolong life. And then the doctors suggested trying a new technique: the cyberknife. If you want, I can make a request to the clinic, they will give you a copy of all my medical records, maybe this can somehow help you. 

Pretending that they understood the meaning of "cyberknife", the Winchesters exchanged glances in which the same thought was read: "you and I should go to the clinic." 

\- That would be just great. - Sam smiled politely. 

\- What do you think? -Dean asked as they left the building. 

\- I think her husband is hiding something. I'll go to the clinic, and you study the maps and find out exactly where the yellow-eyed one was spotted. I am haunted by the phrase "I was ready to sell my soul to the devil."

-Do you think he gave him his soul in exchange for her life? 

-Yes, I do. And if it is so, we will have a new lead that will help us get to this bastard. 

* in the evening of the same day * 

-Do we have any special reason? Or have I forgotten some important date? -Raquel asked as they entered the restaurant. Sergio put down the menu and kissed her hands tenderly.

-Do I need any reason to treat my woman like a Queen? By the way, I'm proposing a big family dinner tomorrow. It's been a year since you recovered, I think it's worth celebrating.

-Oh, well, as usual. -she said. -You wouldn't be you if you hadn't told me at least one compliment a day. And I really like the idea, I will cook something delicious for us.

Sergio looked closely at his wife. He hid the truth all year and was never able to tell her that he would soon have to leave her. The last thing he wanted was to lie and hide something from her. She was so happy and cheerful, and such news would just break her heart. Alas, time was rushing inexorably forward, and he had only one day left, so he must confess to her. 

-Hey, is everything all right? You haven't been yourself lately. -Raquel asked worriedly, noticing his sad and thoughtful look. 

\- I need to tell you something ... - Sergio decided to start a conversation, but then the waitress distracted them. 

-Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Karaoke is taking place in our hall today. Now it's your table's turn. Would you like to sing? -she asked, holding out the microphone to them.

-Why not? - suddenly offered Sergio and went to the center of the hall. 

No me salen las palabras  
Para expresarte que te quiero.  
No sé cómo explicarte,  
Que me haces sentir

Raquel looked into his eyes and for the millionth time tried to understand what this man was doing to her. Every day she fell in love with him more and more, not imagining how she could live and exist without him before. 

Y ¿cómo mirarte  
A esos ojos que me dejan en enero,  
Cuando sé que no son míos y me muero?  
El destino no nos quiere ver pasar.

Yes, he sang as if he was saying goodbye, and for a couple of moments, she even tried to imagine that he would die and leave her. Even the very thought that he would not be there terrified her. Tears flowed from her eyes and she pressed tightly against him. He sang, and it seemed that everything froze in the hall. It seemed that the whole world simply does not exist and there are only two of them. 

Cuando se ama de verdad no existe el tiempo  
Y te juro que no es el final del cuento.  
El destino no nos puede separar ***

Yes, for her, time really did not exist, because love cannot be measured, it can only be lived. He continued to sing, looking into her eyes. When the music ended, there was loud applause, but they paid no attention to such a trifle.

-Never leave me, you promise? -she whispered with a sob, hiding her face in his neck.

-Never, my love ...-he lied, stroking her back with soothing movements. -And even if I die, my soul will always be with you. 

* the next day * 

-Any results? -Dean asked immediately when Sam entered the room. 

-Yes, and they still confirm our guesses. -he said, throwing his jacket on the bed. - I spoke to her doctor. Yes, they wanted to use the therapy Raquel mentioned, but they didn't have time. They did not have time, because she felt better and there was simply no need for this. But now just look at this data. -he said, giving his brother the documents. 

\- Fuck ... fucking ... - Dean couldn't resist using strong words. - A fracture of the spine ... Then a dose of radiation ... Damn, she should have been in the grave a long time ago! 

-The doctor said the same thing. Dean, she couldn't be cured of cancer.

\- I checked all the latest data on the yellow-eyed hatch. And you won't believe where it was spotted. Clinic Ciron. Around the same time, she was undergoing treatment. 

\- We need to talk to her husband because most likely Raquel doesn't know what price he paid for her life. Castiel said he would be here soon. 

* at the same time *

-Andres said that they will be a little later, but Nathaniella could not resist and already began to destroy the gazpacho supplies. -Raquel went to Sergio and hugged him. Feeling the touch of her warm hands he smiled and gave her a gentle kiss.

\- I hope they make it in time. -he said. 

\- Will they be in time for what? -Raquel asked. And then there was the alarming howl of dogs.

-What is it? -asked Marivi. -It seems like your boys are not making such sounds.

-So he's here. - quietly whispered Sergio, realizing that his time has come.

-Who's here? Sergio, do I not know something? What's happening?? - Raquel tensed, realizing that something was wrong. 

-Marivi, can you take Nathaniella upstairs? -he asked. 

-Papaaaa, I'm scared, what is it ?? -she whimpered. Sergio smiled and lifted his daughter in his arms, holding her tightly to him. The howl was repeated, but this time it was closer.

-My sun ... Baby ... Don't worry, everything will be fine. You promise me that you will take care of your mom and grandma? They will need it. And I will always love you very much, do not forget about it ... 

-Daddy, but you are the one who cares about us all! Daddy, don't leave us, please don't go !!! -Nathaniella gripped his shirt tightly. 

-Baby, daddy just jokes, he doesn't go anywhere. - Raquel tried to calm her down, but tears appeared in her eyes too. - Mom, take the child, please ... -she whispered. The girl cried and screamed, but Sergio knew that it would only get better.

-What the hell is going on ?? -Raquel screamed when they were alone. Sergio hugged her tenderly, enjoying the last moments together.

-Sorry ... sorry for not saying it right away ... Raquel, for me there is no one in the world dearer than you two. And when you were dying in my arms, I was ready to do anything to save you. And then I was offered a deal ... 

-What deal, Sergio? What are you talking about??? - Raquel was hysterical. And then Zeus and Poseidon came down to them. Growling menacingly, they stood in front of Sergio, covering him with themselves, as if there was some danger in front of them. The front door swung open loudly, and the growls of Zeus and Poseidon only intensified. 

-How was I healed ?? Sergio, what have you done ???? What's that??? -Raquel screamed, with tears in her eyes, clinging tightly to him. He gently brushed her tears away with his thumb. 

-Your life is much more important than mine ... Remember that I love you ... 

-No, no, no .....-Raquel sobbed, clinging to him tightly. - No, please .... 

\- Sorry, girl, you have to let him go. -Someone's voice at the door was heard. Raquel turned to see a man in a suit standing on the threshold. His eyes flashed with such an unnatural yellow color that for a moment Raquel thought she was delirious.

-Who the hell are you???? Why did you come here ??? 

-Call me Azazel. I am the lord of Hell. As you see, your husband and I made a deal. Your life in exchange for his soul. And today is the time of reckoning. A deal is a deal, and I can no longer cancel anything. 

-I won't give him to you, do you hear me ??? -Raquel shouted, covering her husband with her.

-Raquel ... Don't. -Sergio said firmly, trying to pull her aside. Zeus and Poseidon suddenly attacked the invisible enemy with a wild bark, but after a couple of minutes, an unknown force knocked them to the ground. Raquel could not hold back a cry of horror when something grabbed their throats, and her favorites lay lifeless on the ground, showing no signs of life, and a bloodstain appeared around their bodies. 

-We did not agree in this way!!!! Only I am supposed to leave!!! -Sergio grunted.

-No dog will defeat Hellhound in battle. Do not resist, as you can see, it is useless. Calm down your wife and take her aside otherwise I have to do it. 

\- No, no, no .... - Raquel sobbed, clinging to her husband. Their lips merged in a gentle kiss.

\- Sweetheart ... I love you. I love you more than life ... But it must be so, do you hear? Move away ... 

-No, no, no ..... I won't give you up ... -Raquel continued to rush about in hysterics.

-I am tired of this. Step aside! -Azazel shouted, waving his hand. In an inexplicable way, she was thrown back. From hitting the head against the wall, asterisks spun before her eyes. Metal plates appeared and chained her arms and legs to the wall. She wanted to scream, but the last piece of metal gripped her mouth, and instead of screaming, there was only a helpless hum. 

-Do not touch her! -shouted Sergio. -Do you need me? So take me !! Come on, mongrels !!! -he laughed in the face of danger. Invisible dogs knocked him to the ground and sharp claws left a bloody mark on his chest. -It's all that can you do??? -he shouted defiantly as the dogs grabbed his arms and legs.

-And you are brave ... -Azazel carefully watched as his servants do their job. Raquel screamed and rushed to him like a wild animal, cursing her weakness. Her face was in tears, and her whole body trembled with sobs. Sergio looked at her with a loving and attentive look. 

\- I love you ... - he croaked, but the invisible servants of Azazel have already grabbed his throat, pouring blood all around. A wild cry of despair escaped Raquel's chest as she realized that her husband had just died in order to save her own life and she could not protect him ...

*** I don't have enough words to express how much I love you.  
I don't know how to explain What you make me feel 

And how to look Into your eyes that leave me in January  
When I know that they don't belong to me and I'm dying?  
Fate doesn't want to see us together. 

When you truly love, there is no time.  
And I swear to you that this is not the end of the story.  
Fate cannot tear us apart.


	17. Carry on my wayward son, There'll be peace when you are done, Lay your weary head to rest -Don't you cry no more...

-Heck, what is happening there??? -Dean yelled as he parked outside the house. The front door was thrown open, and something inexplicable was probably going on inside the house. 

\- We're late, Dean, quickly! -Sam shouted, pulling out the Colt on the move. Inside, they saw a rather horrifying picture: the bloody corpse of the owner and the dogs lay on the ground, and Raquel, with eyes wide with horror and a face red from tears, was a prisoner of Azazel, who stood in the midst of all this chaos. 

-Azazel !!! -Dean roared imperiously, drawing his attention with a shot. Azazel grinned as he recognized the voice of the man behind him. 

-Winchesters ... -he said, turning around, -Who would have doubted. Oh, it's not so comfortable, to be in this body. -he said and turned into black smoke, which attacked Raquel. Dean cursed when he saw her brown eyes turn completely black for a moment, and then turned into those familiar yellow demon eyes. With one wave of her hand, the shackles that blocked her movement flew to the side. 

\- Oh, much better. -Azazel spoke in Raquel's voice, assessing his new hideout. -Wow, hot baby. I think I will take her, with such a woman you can realize the maddest and dirty fantasies. 

-If we shoot, we will kill her. Damn it! -Sam shouted, still holding the enemy in sight. 

-But you won't do it, right, Sammy? What is more important for you - to avenge your dead mother or save this woman who simply became a victim of circumstances?

\- I'll get you anyway, you fucking bastard. -Dean hissed viciously. At the same moment, the room lit up with a bright blue light. 

-And I'll help him with this. -another voice came from behind. 

-Cas! -the Winchesters shouted in one voice when they saw their friend. Flapping the wings Cas braced himself for the attack. 

\- Okay, boys, see you again later. When I come for your souls. -Azazel said in a theatrical sweet tone and turned into black smoke again. 

-Bloody hell!!! - Dean grunted, - he ran away again, your motherfucker! -he shouted, cracking his fist against the wall in anger. Castiel grabbed Raquel, who simply collapsed to the floor after the dark forces left her body. 

-He's dead ... We didn't come in time ... -Sam whispered, checking Sergio's pulse. Raquel jumped to her feet with a wild cry. 

-What the hell just happened??? -she shouted. -What happened? Who is it? Who you are??? -she cried with tears. It seemed that everything around was just a terrible dream. It seemed that she had a terrible dream in which ... -Sergio !! -Raquel ran up to her husband and with trembling hands touched his wounds ... -No, no, no, no, no ... This cannot be ... -she sobbed, snuggling up to him, but Sergio remained indifferent to her touch.

-Why is he familiar to me ??? -Castiel said suddenly, carefully studying his face. - I've seen you before ... 

\- We didn't come in time ... - Dean bowed his head tiredly. It was only now that Raquel turned her attention to them. Pounced on Dean, she twisted his arms behind his back and pushed him against the wall. - You say Andersen Cancer Center? Who the hell are you?? Tell the truth, otherwise, I'll just rip out your hand and beat you with it !!! Tell the whole truth! 

-Wow, whoa, whoa, calm down, madam. We are here to help you !!! - Sam tried to stop her. Raquel let out a sob and let go of Dean, closing in on her husband again.

-What killed him ??? -she asked quietly. 

-He was killed by Hellhounds. When the time of reckoning comes, he always sends them in order to drag the victim to Hell. These Dogs cannot be seen. And the yellow-eyed is their master. Azazel. We've been hunting this bastard for years. Rather, our family has. Once he came to our house and killed our mother. 

\- I was 4. - Dean immersed himself in his memories.

-And I was a toddler. 

-So who are you really? -Raquel asked, wiping away her tears. 

\- Dean and Sam Winchesters. At your service, ma'am. We appeared in your city just to prevent him from taking another innocent life, but alas, we did not have time ... 

-Really? Fool, how could I buy that fairy tale? Are you brothers? -she asked. 

-Yes. Brothers hunters for evil spirits and all supernatural powers. 

-And you? -Raquel asked, glancing at the dark-haired man in a light beige raincoat. His eyes sparkled with a bright blue light. 

\- My name is Castiel. You can only see my human form, for my face is unbearable for the human eye, just as my voice is for your hearing. And I am an angel. 

For a while, Raquel froze in place, still trying to process the information she had just heard. 

-Angel ... You mean... Angel-Angel ?? -she asked. Castiel's eyes flashed again with a bright blue light, and a shadow of wings appeared behind him. Shadow of the most real wings. 

-That's a fucking show-off show. Stop screwing up here in front of the lady. -Dean suddenly slapped him on the ass. -Call him just feathered ass-booty. -he added, eliciting a doomed sigh from Sam.

-I think that I need more than one bottle of gin in order to realize all this. That is, evil spirits, angels and demons, heaven and hell, God and Lucifer ... Is this all real ?? 

-Yes. True, this heavenly jerk Chuck doesn't pamper his charges very often with his visits, but yes. He's real. And he also has a sister - Darkness. 

-You... You just called God ... Chuck the heavenly jerk ??? -Raquel asked, thinking she was completely crazy. 

-I understand, there is a lot of difficult information that you still need to digest. I would be surprised if you weren't shocked.

Raquel walked over to Sergio again. She kissed his face with trembling lips, not paying attention to the fact that this made her covered in blood.

-How could I allow this ... 

-I'm sorry, child ... -Castiel carefully put his hand on her shoulder. - I could heal his body, but I cannot restore his life. His soul is no longer there, and without her, it is simply impossible. 

-And I'm sorry that we didn't have time ...

-You say that there is a supernatural ... So, there must be something that can bring him back?

-The deal with Azazel cannot be canceled, and, alas, it is unrealistic to return his soul ... 

-If only ...- Sam said thoughtfully.

-Do not even think about it. This is suicide! -Dean objected. -I was there, and believe me, there is nothing good! 

-But in theory, it is possible. It can be returned. 

Raquel turned to Angel immediately. 

-How?

-Idiots, this is crazy! The chances of survival are minimal! - continued to resist Dean.

-How can I get him back? -Raquel repeated more urgently. 

-In order to bring him back, you must return his soul. 

-And you know how?

\- There is only one way - to pick it up from where it is now. From Hell. The problem is that the chances of getting there and returning alive are slim. This place is too dangerous. That is why I will go there alone. -Castiel suddenly said. 

-Cass, don't even dream! Do you want me to miss this kind of fun? To hell with this, you don't go there alone.

\- So I think we just came up with the conclusion. The three of us are going to Hell.

-Four. -Raquel added. -You are very mistaken if you think that Hell will scare me when it comes to saving those I love.

-No, Raquel. I can take two experienced hunting brothers with me, but Hell is no place for mortal women! Only fighters should go there! -Cass snapped. Raquel wanted to say a couple of "warm" words about discrimination, but then her eyes fell on some kind of silver blade in his belt. 

-What is it? -she asked, coming closer to the Angel. 

-It's the Angelic Blade. It is capable of killing creatures like me. One of the few weapons capable of killing an Angel, I think ... -Dean and Sam watched with their mouths open in surprise, as Raquel deftly grabbed Cas's blade and pistol, holding the sharp end of the weapon to his throat. 

-Listen to me, I do not care that you are an Angel and can now blow me to pieces. -Raquel said in a trembling tone. - My husband just died in front of me because he wanted to save me. He was torn apart by some mongrels because of me, so I am not able now to reasonably think and control my actions. Either you, an ass-butt with wings, show me the way and explain how to save him, and I follow your orders, or I pluck your feathers so that you forget that you fell here from heaven. I hope you don’t need me to repeat it twice? -she said.

Dean and Sam worked hard to stifle their laughter as they watched their friend's confused face. 

-If all Spanish women are like her, then I will move to Madrid. -Dean whispered quietly in his brother's ear.

\- Bravo, bravo, what I see! Castiel was pushed against the wall by a woman, a historic moment! - another voice rang out. In a surprise, Raquel turned sharply and fired at the visitor, but the redhead deftly dodged. 

-Joder! -Raquel snapped, realizing that she had just nearly nailed a complete stranger. She looked spectacular: thick red hair covered her shoulders in waves, her eyes simply shone with riddles and secrets, and a dark blue dress complemented her image of the Goddess. 

-Wow. Almost in the head, not a bad shot at all, as for such a fragile and cute creature. 

-Rowenna? -Sam stared at the guest in the same shock. -What are you doing here? 

-Is this your girlfriend? And who is she? Also a hunter, Angel? 

\- You didn't guess a little. The red-haired woman took a few steps towards the mistress of the house. -My name is Rowena Macleod, the highest quality witch at your service. 

-What are you doing here? -Sam asked. -You said that you wanted to rest, go somewhere to the sea.

-My dear, you will not believe it, but I went just here, to Spain. And then I heard that you were hunting here and decided to join. Not only for you, Azazel is a pain in the ass. Go, I'll take care of him. 

\- You .. you all ... - Raquel's gaze rushed to one side, then to another guest. -Tell me, why are you doing this? 

-Because it's our job -to save people, protect the innocent. -Castiel said with a slight smile. 

-And now you just need help. 

\- Raquel, this journey is not an easy one. There, you can face your worst nightmares. Are you sure you want to go to real Hell? - Dean made one last attempt to persuade the woman to stay at home.

-Your ..... 

-God .... Sergio! - came the voices of Andres and Agatha, who had just entered the house. The couple with eyes round with horror froze in place, trying to comprehend what they saw. -What happened? Is he ... is he dead ??? -he asked, trying to believe in the reality of what is happening. 

\- It's a long story ... Andres, Just tell me ... Do you trust me? -Raquel took his face in her hands and made Andres look into his eyes. 

\- What's going on, Raquel ??? 

\- Just trust me ... I'll get him back ... But for that, I need to make one trip with these guys. In Hell, the real one. And I need you to stay here and look after my family, okay ??? Then I'll explain everything to you. 

-Are you sure about that? -Raquel only nodded her head in response. Agatha put her hand on her shoulder.

-Do not worry. We'll look after them. Do what you need to do. 

Raquel hugged them tightly and walked into the bedroom. Gathering her hair, she stripped off her clothes, putting on black pants, an identical color T-shirt with straps, and her favorite leather jacket. Fortunately, her gun was ready for usage. She had already laced up her boots and was about to go down the stairs when she heard a soft sob from the nursery. She quietly went inside and saw her mother trying to calm the frightened Nathanella.

-Mummy!!!! -seeing Raquel, the girl immediately jumped into her arms. -Mommy, I'm scared, very scared, where is dad ??? Why is there blood on you? Is that his blood? 

-Raquel, baby, what's going on ??? - Quietly asked Marivi, no less frightened.

-My girl ... -Raquel tightly hugged her daughter, gently stroking her long hair. -Everything will be fine, do you hear? Now, mom will go on one trip in order to bring dad home. In the meantime, stay with your grandmother and uncle, keep them safe, okay? You are smart, the strongest, and the bravest, right? I'll be back soon and we will be together again. The girl nodded her head in response. Raquel hugged her daughter again, sobbing because she knew perfectly well that this conversation could be the very last. -I love you, my baby ... Don't cry, bunny, everything will be fine. Your dad always takes care of us, and now mom will take care of him. 

\- Come back soon, please ... - the girl quietly whispered, leaning her cheek against Raquel's shoulder. With a lot of effort, Raquel forced herself to leave her daughter and go downstairs. Andres, seeing his brother's wife, hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead.

-If you don’t come back in a day, I’ll follow you myself, do you hear?

\- Don't you dare. If I don't come back, you both have to take care of our daughter. And if something goes wrong, tell her that her parents loved her more than anything else. 

-You will tell her about it. -Castiel said, patting Raquel on the back. -We'll get back from there alive. 

Raquel approached her husband, sobbed, and kissed him softly. -I'm already going to you, just hold on a little longer. Everything will be fine, I will bring you home ...

-Get ahead, there is a long and dangerous path ahead. -Rowenna said. -and I'll take care of him. 

The cool night air hit her face as soon as they left the house.

-Oh, no, no, no, no, no. We will only go with my baby. -Dean protested when he saw Raquel walk up to her car. The girl began to examine their transport with interest.

-Impala ??? Really, what year? 67, I guess? -she asked.

-If your heart was not occupied, I would definitely fall in love with you. - said Dean, beaming with happiness. 

-Only few people can understand the true value of this beauty. 

-Sorry to interrupt such an intimate conversation, but I think you need a little course. - Sam interrupted them, opening the trunk. Raquel was speechless when she saw that the trunk of this car looked more like a weapons warehouse: pistols, rifles, knives, grenades, brass knuckles, crossbows, axes, nunchucks, shurikens ...

\- Fuck, it just ... I suppose you haven't met my colleagues yet, otherwise, you would have many questions.

\- Well ... we know how to negotiate with the representatives of the Law. -Raquel just chuckled in response. -So what for what? -she asked.

\- Well, it's mostly simple. Most weapons are loaded with salt, it drives away ghosts, ordinary bullets do not work against them. A machete is needed when meeting a vampire. One hit and goodbye, head. 

Raquel only grimaced, shaking her head. 

\- Against demons, this blade. -Sam said, holding out his sword to Raquel. -Also holy water and salt. 

-What is it? - Raquel's attention was drawn to Dean's silvery weapon.

-And this is Colt. The only thing that can kill a yellow-eyed one. There is only one bullet inside, so this shot must be as accurate as possible. Oh yeah, one more thing. -Dean pulled out some amulet and handed it to Raquel. 

-What is this for? -she asked. 

-Demons tend to inhabit a person. Therefore, you need protection.

-Do you have the same? 

In response, Dean and Sam simultaneously showed the girl tattoos on collarbones. 

-Well, I hope, that we will have enough time to make the same beauty before the trip? It is more convenient with her than with an amulet. 

-I think that any master will cope with such a pattern in just 2-3 hours. 

-Okay, how do we get to Hell? -Raquel asked. 

-The way to Hell lies only through Purgatory. Each country has its own secret entrance, in Spain, it is located in Valencia. 

\- We will get there in about 3-4 hours.

\- Yes, and as soon as we enter, we have only 24 hours to deal with the yellow eyes and find Sergio. 

-Well, then let's go. - said Sam and everyone got into the car. The Impala drove quietly on the night roads of Madrid. The adrenaline in the blood gradually subsided and Raquel, looking out the window, began to realize the bitter truth: her Sergio gave his life for her, and now she did not even know if she would be able to cope and return him. Tears rolled down the cheeks in a dull stream. 

\- We will get him back... - suddenly whispered Cass, taking her hand in his. -I will do everything in my power to help you. 

Dean turned on the speakers and a familiar melody broke the silence. 

Risin 'up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive

\- Yes, burn it all in Hell! -With a loud cry, Dean began to sing along to the melody.

-Oh God ... -Sam covered his face with his hands, knowing what awaits him. -You can't live without it ... 

It's the eye of the tiger,  
it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin 'up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger

-Shut up, please! -Sam yelled, hitting Dean on the shoulder. Raquel couldn't help but smile as she watched the brothers. So far, she couldn't explain why, but these guys inspired trust and gave her a sense of confidence. Hope and believe that everything will end successfully. Having found a master who agreed to get a tattoo at such a late time for a triple fee, Raquel looked with interest at the new decoration on her collarbone. 

-Welcome to the ranks of the fighters for justice and the guards of ordinary people. -Sam congratulated her. 

\- Where now, Cas? -Dean asked when they arrived in Valencia in the morning. Once parked, they entered the Jardines del Real o Viveros, which was considered the green heart of Valencia and a living witness to the history of the city, which has survived for several centuries and has enormous cultural, historical and environmental value. Castiel closed his eyes and silently led his companions. After a couple of minutes of wandering, they came to the lake, on the shore of which a huge tree with wide roots grew. He touched the tree and began to whisper something in Latin. For a while, nothing happened, but soon the tree split into two with a crash. 

-The passage is open ... -Castiel whispered hoarsely, recuperating.

-Well, lady and gentlemen. Let's hit the road? -Sam said. 

-And may luck be with us. -Raquel answered him. And all four took a step forward.


	18. Abrázame muy fuerte, para sentir que puedo detenerte...

-Seriously?? Forest??? -Raquel stared in shock at the landscape before them. Hearing that they were going to purgatory, she expected to see a super creepy dark place with many critters. They actually ended up in the forest. Tall tree trunks rose so high that for a moment they seemed to touch the gray sky. Nearby you could hear the water flowing, which means that there should have been a river nearby. There was a suffocating smell of something burned in the air so she felt a little dizzy.

-We are in that direction. -Castiel pointed to the path and the travelers moved forward.

-So, how long? -Raquel interrupted the silence, playing with a machete. 

-What do you mean? -Dean asked.

-How many years have you been working this way? Destroying evil spirits?

-It's been a while. As far back as I can remember, our dad went out on another hunt, I was taking care of Sam. When I grew up, my father took me on a mission. 

-And you too? -she asked Sam. 

-But I have never been delighted with our business. I've always wanted to get away from this kind of life. Constant moving, nights in cheap motels, and fast food from eateries are not that healthy. Therefore, I retired and began to study. 

-But something made you come back?

-Someone. Jessica. - Sam said bitterly.

-His girlfriend. The yellow-eyed man killed her. Just as he did with our mother. -Dean replied instead of his brother. Raquel gently touched his shoulder. 

\- Sorry, I didn't mean to ... 

\- It's okay. -Sam smiled back. -I have already resigned myself to this thought.

-I see that we have more in common than it might seem at first glance. I'm also trying to protect people, though there are no

\- Vampires!! - suddenly shouted Sam, taking out a machete. Raquel didn't even have time to blink in surprise when a group of men with fangs surrounded them. Thrusting forward, she raised her weapon and charged. A dark-haired man, about her age, attacked her in response, but thanks to several dexterous movements, the girl swung her machete and the headless corpse of the enemy fell to the ground. Dean and Cass knocked down two girls in the same way. Strong hands wrapped around her neck and knocked her to the floor. 

-Sorry, sucker, but today is not your day. -Raquel hissed through her teeth. Throwing the enemy over herself, she deftly rose to her feet and also cut off his head. Breathing heavily, she looked around, realizing that her colleagues were equally shocked by the suddenness of this attack. 

\- I hate being caught off guard. - Sam breathed out of himself, wiping weapons with grass. 

\- Was that ... a vampire? -she asked. 

-Yes... Who has not drunk human blood for a very long time. 

\- Did I kill him? 

\- Congratulations with your first one, madam. -Dean bowed with a sly smile.

-Time does not stand still. We must go further. -Castiel hurried his companions, remembering that time was running out. After the fight with the vampires, silence reigned again and everyone spent the rest of the way, immersed in their own thoughts. Raquel's brain was still trying to accept the fact that she is now in Purgatory and wants to go down to Hell in order to save her husband from the captivity of the real Demon.

\- Get used to it in time. -Sam said, as if reading what was on her mind.

-Are you talking about all this? -she asked. - I'm afraid it will take me a long time. Just imagine how it is: you live an ordinary quiet life, you have a beloved husband and daughter, for which you are ready to move mountains, and one day it all collapses. Something inexplicable bursts into your house and takes away your happiness. It's just ... No, I don't even know how to describe the feelings that are now devouring my soul. This is simply not possible. 

-We will definitely return him. -Cass assured her. 

-Hey, people, it seems we are close. -Dean said, pointing forward. The trees were getting smaller and smaller. Now Raquel was beginning to feel that Hell was getting closer and closer because the temperature was rising every second. It soon became so hot that she took off her jacket, tying it at the waist. 

\- Yes, it's really hot in here. -Dean couldn't help commenting. 

-Yes, there is a direct feeling that you are descending into Hell. -Raquel responded. Once in the clearing, the team approached a large stone rock. 

-We came. This is the Passage to Hell. After I open the door, we will have exactly 3 hours before it closes and we become the same prisoners as Sergio.

-What's the plan then?

-Find the Yellow Eyed, kill him, save the innocent, and return. -Sam said. Yes, the plan was as simple as possible, and at the same time as dangerous as possible. 

-And we need to do this before the passage closes. -Raquel added thoughtfully. -The area of this place is probably not one square meter, how will we find them? 

We will be brought to him. By his servants. And so we need this. - rummaging in his pockets, Dean pulled out his glasses and gave them to his colleagues.

-What is it? 

-Hell Dogs cannot be seen just like that. But if you burn glass with holy oil, you can see the invisible. Are you all ready? -Nodding their heads in agreement, the travelers entered Hell. 

\- Oh my God ... - Raquel whispered, trapped in a long tangled concrete maze. Literally, the entire area was made of concrete: the walls of the cells, the road they followed. I was not surprised only by the fact that everything was covered with ominous fog. 

-Please, Inspector, just do not say that you expected to see the Devil roasting sinners in cauldrons. 

-Oh no, these are fairy tales for children. Well, at least I expected more fire here. And where to go now? 

-Hey, dogs! - Sam shouted at the top of his lungs. -Where are you? We need to see your master, lead us to him !! 

-Hope it works. -Raquel whispered, mentally preparing to face the unknown. -Come on, yellow-eyed bastard, show yourself! -Raquel roared even more furiously, taking out a blade from its sheath. -Come on, or are you scared? 

Making maximum noise, the quartet moved a few more meters forward. There was a howl that gradually approached them. Taking a closer look, Raquel saw 3 shadows approaching.

-Holly crap! -The inspector could not contain a cry of horror when she saw what stood in front of her. Yes, they were dogs. Huge black dogs, with shiny fur and eyes that literally burned with fire, blocked their passage, showing their teeth. 

-And you are fast enough, well, knowing your abilities, I'm not surprised. - the door of one of the cells opened and Azazel came out to them. 

-You! Damn Devil, why did you kill him ??? -Raquel immediately went on the attack, but the dogs blocked her path to the enemy. One of the furries growled menacingly and knocked her down, pressing her torso to the ground with powerful paws. 

-Sorry, baby. You will have to deal with them first. 

Gritting the teeth angrily and growling with rage, Raquel drew her blade and was about to deliver a crushing blow, but the bright lightning knocked the Dog to the floor. Another creature pounced on the Winchesters, who went on the attack. 

-Not so fast, yellow-eyed. -Castiel snapped warningly. -She leaves here alive. As well as the soul of the innocent that you hold here. You know very well, Azazel. Her husband is not meant to get here. Their home is in Paradise, not here.

-What a loyal and obedient son who does whatever his daddy wants. -For a moment, Raquel thought that Azazel was amused by this whole situation. With a wave of his hand, he ordered his servants to leave. -Well, let's play? It will be fun, won't it?

-Distract him, -Dean whispered, -we have to trap him.

The demon's eyes flashed yellow again and he lunged at Castiel, who immediately attacked him in response. 

\- What kind of loyalty are we talking about? I restore justice and make sure that everyone gets what they deserve. 

-Pathetic angel. I am the King of Hell and I have enough strength to take whoever I want. 

And then Raquel laughed, confusing the demon. -Is this way you are trying to hide your insignificance? The one who possesses strength does not shout about it at every step. They just don't need to prove that they are strong. 

With an unrealistic speed for a person, Azazel overcame the distance separating him and Raquel and grabbing her neck, pushed the girl against the wall.

-Don't you dare harm her, creature, you are already a corpse! -Sam pulled out a revolver and wanted to help his new partner, but with one movement of his hand, Azazel blocked all their movements. 

-Do you want to test my strength on yourself? -he whispered calmly, looking Raquel in the eye, but in response, she only laughed. With a trembling hand, the girl pulled out the first thing she could reach. It was her pistol that helped loosen her grip.

-Do you think I'm afraid of you? That your House scared me? 

A punch in the face knocked Azazel down on one knee. Without giving time to recover and wake up, Raquel began to beat the Demon mercilessly, receiving even harder blows in return. 

-You broke into my house! You took the dearest from me! Do you think that all these cells and the Darkness are Hell ??

-He agreed to this deal himself, my dear. 

-Because you manipulated his feelings for me, bastard! 

-And thanks to this you can now stand here and talk to me. And very soon, just like your husband, you will remain in Hell forever. 

Growling like a wild animal, Raquel attacked the demon again. Dark spots of blood appeared on the white shirt from the blow from the machete.

-Do you think this is Hell? No, my dear. Hell is when someone you love is being killed in front of your eyes! - treacherous tears began to flow from her eyes as Raquel lured Azazel into a trap step by step. -When your bones break and you learn to walk again! When you die in front of your family, and fight with Death, knowing that Life is not destined to become the winner! -Now the face turned red from the stream of tears. -When the most precious person is taken away from you, and you cannot do anything! When you have to tell your five-year-old daughter that her dad is gone!

-What ... what is this? How ... how are you? -Azazel in bewilderment tried to understand why he failed to take possession of the Inspector's body, but when he saw a new pattern on her body, everything fell into place. After a couple of seconds, his shock became horror when he realized that he had fallen into a Trap, from which he just couldn't get out.

-Not this time. - Shaking her head, Raquel approached the enemy. -I know what Hell is. And it does not look like that. And I see it every morning in the mirror because it looks like me. 

-Hasta la vista, Diablo. This is for our mom. -Snorting viciously, Dean made the final shot. The last bullet has reached its destination.

-We did it. -Sam still seemed to be completely lost. 

\- We've been looking for him for so many years, and now he's ... dead. 

-Yes. We did it. Together. Dean put a hand on his shoulder. 

\- Sergio ... - Raquel whispered. - We have to hurry up. 

-What are you doing here? -a woman's voice interrupted the conversation. -You weren't supposed to be here. 

Dean slicked the knife at the dark-haired creature. The demon screamed in pain as the sharp steel entered its flesh. 

-Prisoner Sergio Marquina. Where is he? -Raquel asked, fingers curling around her throat. - Speak, or I'll break your throat with my bare hands. 

\- He's ... in the penultimate cell. -the creature croaked in response. Raquel wasted no time as she ran forward, leaving her companions behind. 

-Sergio! - a desperate cry escaped her chest. -Sergio! -Only hellish silence answered her.

-Hell, Raquel, won't split apart, don't forget where we are.

And then they heard laughter in one of the penultimate cells. With a loud slam of the door, another demon stepped out. 

-And you thought it would scare me? Sorry, dude, I haven't seen this yet, you have to be more original. 

-Sergio ... -Raquel could not hold back her tears when she recognized such a beloved and dear voice. It was him. Is him. They were able to find him.

-Hey, spawn of Hell! -she shouted, drawing the demon's attention. He sharply turned his head in their direction and only managed to squeak in surprise when a bullet hit him in the stomach. 

-I hate them. Black-eyed creatures. -Dean muttered, reminding Sam for the millionth time of the grumpy old woman.

-Raquel? What are you doing here?? -Sergio asked in amazement when he saw that his beloved was standing in front of his camera. Several powerful blows from Castiel were enough to destroy the castle. As soon as the passage was open, Raquel ran to her husband and hugged him tightly. His face was covered in blood, his clothes were torn, but now it didn't bother her, because he was next to her. 

-I told you that I will resurrect you if you die. - she whispered, stroking his cheeks - Let's go home. Our bunny has already been waiting for us. Let's go. 

-How did you get here? And why are they here? What is going on? 

\- We will explain everything along the way, there is still a long road ahead. We need to leave, preferably as soon as possible, before a crowd of angry demons has gathered here. Nodding their heads in agreement, Raquel and Sergio, grabbing each other's hand tightly, joined the Winchesters and began their journey home. Fortunately, so far, everything has been without incident. Probably, not all the inhabitants of Hell were aware of the fact that their master was dead.

-I imagine that it will start here soon. These bastards will gnaw each other's throats for the coveted throne. 

-Prince of Hell was killed by ordinary people. Only a few are capable of this, you all have something to be proud of. 

\- Oh, okay, Cass, we couldn't have done it without your help. -Raquel protested. -Yes, and forgive me that I then pounced on you in the house. 

\- Did you attack Angel? - asked the shocked Sergio. - Damn, what else have I missed !?

\- Your wife nearly killed him. Oh, yes, she also threatened to rip my hand out and beat me with it. -Dean added, causing everyone to laugh. -I will gladly say it again: if her heart was not occupied, I would have already kneeled in front of her with a ring in my hand.

\- Oh no, I'm sorry, dude. -Sergio looked at his wife with tenderness and hugged her. -I will never give it to anyone. 

They walked forward, trying not to disturb the silence or raise the alarm among the locals, who were clearly not human fans. The road back was much calmer because everyone returned with the thought that the main goal of this journey had been achieved: the Prince of Darkness was finally crushed. They did it. Finally, a bright light flashed ahead.

-This is the passage, we are very close. Now ... -Castiel paused and looked around the team. -A soul without a body cannot leave purgatory. You will have to temporarily move into the body of one of us. Choose who ... 

\- Are you seriously asking about this? -Raquel interrupted him. -In my opinion, everything is obvious. 

Sergio smiled and kissed her forehead carefully. 

\- So I'll see you at home? -he whispered gently. 

\- See you at home. Soon. -Raquel replied in the same tone.

. * after a couple of hours *

-Where are they, so many hours have passed! Something must have gone wrong! -Andres nervously walked around the house, waiting for Raquel's return. 

\- Calm down. If I were you, I wouldn't be so worried. Next to this Madame -Angel, and two experienced hunters. Sam and Dean had been there before and returned alive. 

-Andres, Rowena is right, you shouldn't panic ahead of time, and don't forget that Raquel is stronger than she looks. -Agatha squeezed his shoulder tightly, hoping it would help both of them calm down. Rowena has just finished the last part of the ceremony. Now there were no wounds on Sergio's body, but his heart still did not beat. Andres bitterly looked at his younger brother. His little brother ... The brother who so desperately tried to prove to him that there is no such thing as love, gave his soul for the one he loved. The headlights distracted him from bad thoughts. 

\- Well, I said that everything will be fine. They came back.

\- Raquel, finally. -Agata immediately rushed to hug her friend when she entered the house. 

-You are alive ... 

-We did it ... 

-Did you still kill him? -Rowena asked, trying to lift her fallen jaw off the floor.- Well, congratulations. 

-What now? Ay, damn ... -Raquel grabbed her hand as if something had burned her. Pulling up her sleeve, Andres noticed a strange orange light moving through her veins.

-Now it will be a little unpleasant. We'll have to cast a spell in order for his soul to come back.

With a trembling hand, Raquel took the knife and cut her hand. The soft light illuminated everything around.

"Id quod mortuum, nunc oriatur.  
Hoc quod cecidit, nunc revertatur.  
Id quod mortuum, nunc oriatur.  
Hoc quod cecidit, nunc revertatur."

With bated breath, everyone watched as Sergio's soul literally returned to his body. 

-Please, come on ... - Raquel sobbed, putting her hand on his chest. A second, one more second ... And then Sergio opened his eyes and stood up abruptly, immediately falling into the arms of Raquel, who with a loud sigh of relief almost knocked him to the floor.

-You brought me back ... You brought me back, you succeeded ...-He tried to hug Raquel, but suddenly received a blow on the shoulder. And then in the face. And again on the shoulder.

-Idiot ... You moron, you killed yourself! Why did you do that? -Raquel with tears in her eyes beat her husband, who tried in vain to calm her down. -I hate you ... A piece of idiot ... Is my life more precious than yours ... 

\- Her husband has just returned from Hell, and she is beating him ... I wonder how many years are now given for domestic violence? -Dean whispered quietly to his brother. -I think that's a lot. 

-Oh, nothing special, it's typical for her. -joined the discussion Andres,

-Easy, Raquel, my love, it's all right ... -Sergio grabbed her hands and began to shower them with kisses. - It's okay, it's okay ... Thanks to you ... 

\- Idiot ... - Raquel sobbed hysterically again, clinging tightly to his body. - Did you think that I would live without you? Why do I need a life if you are not in it ...

-I do not need life if you are not around ... -He whispered somewhere in the area of her head. 

-Daddy, mommy !!! Dad, mom, you're back! - came the voice of Nathaniella, who ran down the stairs. Her arms tightly wrapped around Daddy's neck.

-My girls ... -Sergio tightly hugged daughter and wife, trying to calm them down. Their tears broke his heart, and the worst part was that he was the cause of their sadness. He had really left them without even thinking about how difficult it would be for them to let him go. 

-Hermanito... -Andres went to his brother and hugged him tightly. - I beg you, don't do that anymore ... You are too dear for us ... 

\- Even if I wanted to, do you think I could? - Sergio answered with a smile, glancing at his beloved and daughter, who were still hugging him tightly, not letting go of their grip. - They don't want to let me go. 

\- Thank God this nightmare is over ... 

\- No, girl, not thanks to me. Thanks to you. -another voice rang out. Agatha jumped in surprise. On the stairs stood a curly-haired man and a red-haired woman who instantly became the center of attention. 

-Really, two more, who are you? Angels, Demons? How did you get here? -Raquel asked. To her surprise, the strangers looked at each other and laughed. 

-No, Raquel, these are not Angels. This is my Creator. And his Sister Amara. 

-Stop ... What? -Raquel tried to digest the information she had just heard. -So you... God Himself? 

-No, no, no, please, don't use that word. I do not love him. Just call me Chuck.

-Kill me right here ... Stop, stop, stop, stop .... -Andres said, suddenly laughing. -It's too much ... First, I come to visit my brother and see his corpse, then I find out that he sold his soul, then it turns out there are angels, witches, and now ... So, is there whiskey in the house? 

\- You know, it's not a bad idea. I think you all really need time to rest and recover.

-What are you doing here? -Dean asked insolently. - Have you ever decided to go down to mere mortals?

-We wanted to make sure that you came back alive and that you have reached the main goal of your trip. 

\- And I want to apologize. -Amara added suddenly, looking at Raquel, who in turn stared at them. 

-For what? 

-Your meeting, your love story, all your ups and downs ... It was for a reason. You met each other only because I brought your life paths into one. 

-Because of me. My brother and I had our own problems. I was too angry and stupid to notice that he cared for me and loved me all this time. I didn't even believe that love existed. 

-And I decided to bring you together in order to prove to her that she is wrong. 

\- So, our meeting was not accidental. God, I knew .. -Sergio whispered. - Oh, Chuck, I'm sorry. 

-I am guilty. Very. Everything that fell on your fate was because of me. 

-Wait ... -Raquel looked up from her husband and approached Amara. -Is it because of you? Because of you, I thought I couldn't have children? Is it because of you that I had an accident? Lost my son and thought I could never walk?

\- Stop ... It's you. You almost killed our daughter! The day she was born! -Sergio exclaimed. Nathaniella whimpered and buried her head in his neck.

-For what? -Raquel asked with tears rolling down her cheeks. -What have we done to you? Is it our fault that you and your brother could not find a common language? 

-You helped us do this. For all the time that I lived in captivity, alone, I simply forgot about how it is when you are loved and taken care of. But now I see that you are able to love, put the interests of another person above your own, you can take care and protect. I dare not ask you for forgiveness, because I know I did not deserve it. But I ask you to take care of each other because your family is your treasure and your support. 

-Let's right the wrongs, sister. - said God, looking at the house. After taking a few steps to Zeus and Poseidon, Amara stroked them and ... The dogs jumped up, loudly barking and wagging their tails. Nathaniella clapped her hands loudly and ran to her favorites. Seeing her eyes shining with joy, everyone present also could not help smiling. 

-My dogs! -she screamed, laughing loudly as Zeus licked her cheek. 

\- I think that he also should be returned to the family. -God took Raquel's hand. From his touch, a pleasant warmth began to spread over her body, which seemed to penetrate into every cell of her body. She did not understand what was happening now, but the feeling of elation and happiness was pleasant and soothing. 

-What's he doing? -Andres asked Sam. 

-He blesses them. At least it seems so. 

-Take care of each other. Take care of each other. You have come through a long and painful path of trials. Now the path of happiness and joy awaits you, but do not forget that your most valuable treasure is the faith, hope and love that you have. 

Holding hands, God and Darkness turned into a black and white fog that rose up and disappeared somewhere in the evening sky. 

* a few hours later * 

-Thank you guys for helping to get him back. -Raquel hugged the Winchesters tightly goodbye. - You didn't just help save him. You gave me my life back.

-The doors of our house are always open for you. -Sergio, holding Nathanella stuck to his neck, firmly shook Sam's hand. -And if you need any help, just let me know.

-Well, who else knows what may happen in the future, but if you suddenly come across some unusual murder, call us. You have our number, so I will be glad for your call.

-Mommy, will they come back to us? -Nathaniella watched the Impala disappear into the fog. 

\- I hope so, kid. They are good guys who have a very dangerous but noble job. 

-Just like you? -the girl asked. Sergio couldn't help laughing. watching Raquel froze in place in surprise.

-Yes, bunny, you're right. Just's like our Mummy does. 

Once inside the house, Raquel took a towel and went into the bathroom. The stream of warm water helped her to wash away the blood and ash that remained on her after the trip to Hell, but her thoughts were still wandering somewhere far from home. The world will never be the same now. Someone knocked the door.

\- Do you mind if I join? - it was Sergio. She opened the door and he went inside. His hands began stroking her back. 

-Wait, when did you manage to get yourself a tattoo? - his gaze fell on her collarbone. -Suits you, my fighting lady. 

Raquel laughed and pressed her forehead against his shoulder. The touch of his lips burned her skin and, in a matter of seconds, ignited a fire inside her body. As their bodies merged together, a wild moan escaped her chest as her fingernails scratched his back. Now there will be scratches. Later, Sergio gently lathered her hair with shampoo. He washed her gently and began to rinse off the lather with water while her thoughts continued to wander somewhere far away. Everything was in smoke and fire. Somewhere in the distance, the howling of the Hellhounds was heard, which mixed with the screams of her daughter. She looked at his body and suddenly saw again the blood and those terrible wounds that were on him recently. Her body began to tremble as tears spilled down her cheeks. 

-Hey, what's wrong? What is it, my kitty? -Sergio tightly hugged his wife, whose body was shaking with sobs. Her arms wrapped tightly around his torso as if someone was about to tear them apart. 

-I lost you ... Lost ... You died in front of me ... I thought that I would never see you again ...

Turning off the water, Sergio left the bath and wrapped himself in a towel, tightly hugged his wife, putting the robe on her. They just sat on the floor, letting all their emotions come out. Raquel shivered like a frightened little bird, unable to cope with the reality of what had happened over the past day. Sergio had not seen Raquel so scared and weak in a long time and it just drove him crazy. 

-Shhh, do not cry, do not cry, everything is already behind ... -His hands caressingly stroked her back. -It's all over ... Now I'm near, here ... 

-You will die, and I will die too ... I cannot live without you, do you hear? I can't ... - she sobbed again, pressing her forehead to his forehead, unable to leave it for a moment. He gently kissed her face, her cheeks, every wound, every scratch, her lips, eyes, nose, her cheekbones, as she continued to press against his body as if it were her lifeline in a stormy ocean.

-I won't quit ... I will never ever leave you for anything, my love ... You are my life ... Life without you has no meaning for me. Everything will be fine, baby, everything will be fine ... 

-Only if you are there. 

\- I will always be ... - he continued to kiss her, not ceasing to admire her strength and courage. -And besides, God himself is now protecting us. So now everything will definitely be fine.  
Raquel laughed and wiped away her tears. - You mean Chuck? 

\- Please don't. My brain is already hacked by what I've learned.

\- Don't even tell me anything. And I still don't quite understand exactly how he blessed us.

-I think, that time will put everything in its place. We just need time. To realize all this and to get everything back to normal again. And I suggest I start right now.- With a sly smile, he grabbed Raquel and whirled her in the air.

-Mmmm, just like at a wedding. -she chuckled.

-I told you that with joy I would carry you in my arms all my life. And I do not refuse my words. You are my queen, so, your majesty, let me court you properly. 

-Mmmm, and how is it? 

\- You will see now. 

An hour later, Raquel was lying on the couch, snuggled up by her husband's side. Although the movie they watched was interesting enough, after the journey to Hell, there was no energy left in her body, so she herself did not notice how she fell asleep. Nathaniella hugged Daddytightly and followed Mom's example. Watching the peacefully sleeping girls, Sergio felt again how his heart was filled with love and warmth. They were so defenseless and weak, and at the same time so strong and brave. They are his treasure and the most important gift of fate. They are his strength and at the same time his weak point, because, for their happiness and safety, he is ready to do anything. They were the meaning of his life and brought bright colors to it. He never believed that someone could really love him, but then Raquel appeared in his life, proving him the opposite. Damn, this woman went to Hell just to get him back !!! How did he deserve someone like her? 

\- Hey, Chuck ... Thank you. Thank you for bringing them into my life... -he whispered. And then Raquel rose abruptly. Breathing heavily, she looked around but having seen Sergio and Nathaniella, she calmed down and smiled. 

-Sweetie? What is it, you had a nightmare? -he asked in a whisper, trying not to disturb his daughter. Raquel kissed his lips and returned to his side. 

\- How long have we been sitting like this?

-I don’t know, -he replied, stroking her head with a smile. - but you're so cute ...

-Let's go to the bedroom. It's time for our princess to go back to her bed.

Sergio carefully carried the sleeping daughter to her room, but as soon as he tried to put her to bed, the girl whimpered and clenched his shirt into a fist, pressing closer to her dad. 

\- Nooo, daddy, don't go ... - she whispered as tears rolled down her closed eyes. 

-Daddy is here, baby, daddy is here ... I will never go anywhere, my little girl, nowhere. Daddy is always with you. Come on, baby, sleep with us tonight. -he whispered, realizing that it would be much better. In the bedroom, Zeus and Poseidon were already waiting for them, curled up in two huge balls on the floor. Trying not to disturb his baby, Sergio lay down and wearily closed his eyes. Raquel made her way under the blunket, hugging her daughter and husband tightly. 

-Poor girl ... - Raquel gently stroked her back. - She was so scared ... We were both scared that we would never see you again.

-Sorry for scaring you ... Don't be afraid, everything will be fine. 

-I know. -Raquel whispered, kissing his shoulder. -Because I love you.

-I love you too, mi alma ...


	19. Pain -you made me a, you made a believer, believer...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this trip came to an end, but I think there will be something more in the future. 
> 
> This chapter will be connected to music and some of my favorite songs. 
> 
> * Dernière danse -Indila (cover -Diana Ankudinova)  
> ** Believer -Imagine Dragons  
> Recently I heard a cover of Indila's song and was truly speechless. Diana's voice is really unique and incredible. It couldn't leave my mind that easily, so I decided to describe the stunning performance at this part.  
> Have a great time, hope you will enjoy reading!

* 20 weeks after the trip to Hell *

-Raquel, are you at home? -Sergio could not help but be surprised that no one came out to meet him when he entered the house. This was strange because usually he was almost always knocked down by a whirlwind in the form of Zeus or Poseidon, which Nathaniela always followed. And then there was ringing laughter from above.

-See, he's playing with you. -Rising up, he recognized Raquel's voice. Nathaniella's ringing laugh joined her. In the bedroom, he saw a cute and funny picture: Raquel was lying on the couch and laughingly watching her daughter stroking her belly. Nearby, like two formidable guards, sat Zeus and Poseidon, whose attention was also focused on his wife’s tummy. Zeus put his chin on her soft skin, but after a couple of seconds, he raised himself in disbelief as if something had surprised him very much. This movement caused another burst of laughter. Sergio froze in place as a silly smile danced on his lips. 

-Daddy is at home! -Nathaniella shouted and ran to him with enthusiastic laughter, but Zeus and Poseidon got ahead of her and knocked Sergio to the floor, happily wagging their tails and licking his face. Sergio laughed and, waiting for them to calm down, grabbed Nata, and threw her in the air a couple of times, causing her enthusiastic squeal. 

-Sergio, what are you doing ?! -Raquel with eyes wide with horror watched as Sergio played with his daughter. -I beg you, be careful! 

-Mama, but I like it! It's fun! - then the girl began to protest.

\- Mom's just worried about you, bunny. Isn't it, my love? -with a sly smile, he approached Raquel and began to swallow her lips in a long and passionate kiss. Nathaniella giggled softly as she watched Mom and Dad kiss. 

-Hello, my love. Hello to you too, baby. -Leaning over, he stroked her belly, leaving a line of soft kisses on it. Raquel immediately ran her fingers through his dark hair. Since then, when she told him that she had their baby under her heart, Sergio could not spend a day without saying hello to him or just talking to him for hours, resting his head in her lap. It was both funny and sweet to her. To his surprise, Sergio felt the child move in response.

\- What ... 

\- Someone seems to be saying hello to Dad. -Raquel giggled as she watched his cute, shocked face. 

\- Please, son, do it again. -he put his hand to the point where he just felt the movement.

-There, ay, it's ticklish. –Raquel laughingly put his hand a little higher.

-Hey, and I want to play with my brother! -Nata went to her parents and also put her palm next to her father's hand.

-Why you two so stubbornly believe it's him? No, I don’t deny, but what if it’s her? -Raquel started teasing Sergio again with their favorite topic of discussion: the gender of their baby. Yes, her maternal instinct said that she had a boy under her heart, but it was even funnier to watch Sergio prove it to her with eyes blazing with enthusiasm and joy. 

-Well, in my opinion, God himself told us about it. And yes, my love, in my opinion, we have already gone through this. And I won that argument in the past. You can call it paternal intuition. 

\- Father's intuition, then? Okay, okay. Then, perhaps, I will not say anything about the mother’s. Ay, why are you tickling your mom like that? -Raquel with laughter grabbed her stomach with her hand, trying to calm the child, who was kicking like crazy.

-Well, I think that it was inherited from you. -Sergio teased her by getting hit with the heel. Pulling his wife closer to him, he kissed her tummy again. -We can't wait to meet you, little one. 

-Yes, brother, be born as soon as possible, I want to play with you! I have many, many toys here, I will share with you! 

Raquel felt a wave of love and tenderness rush over her again. Yes, there were many bad memories in her life: the death of her beloved dad at an early age, marriage with an abuser, whom she could not immediately recognize, all those nightmares through which they had to go through, all the trials that fell on their heads, including a trip to the real Hell ... Now she understood that she had not fought in vain. Not in vain, because what they received as a reward was more valuable than all the treasures and gold in the world.

-Hey, my beauty, what are you thinking about? -Sergio's voice distracted her from her thoughts. Finding the most comfortable position on his chest, she snuggled against his body like a little kitten seeking the warmth of her mother's fur. Sergio could not help smiling as he watched her, and his strong arm immediately hugged her while the other began to trace bizarre patterns across her belly. 

-That I am the happiest woman in the world. I have everything you can dream of, but most importantly, I have you. But once upon a time I did not even believe that it was possible. How happy there is, I didn't even believe that I would ever be able to walk at all! And today this little dark-haired miracle is running around our house, and soon we will have another baby. 

-You know, sometimes I think about the same thing: I don't know how I would have lived if we had not met. I only live if you are next to me. You and our kids. And by the way, how about choosing a name for our son? 

-I don't think you need to think long. He's a real miracle. A miracle that God himself gave us. The most desirable and long-awaited Theodore. 

-Wow, -Sergio could not resist the exclamation of surprise when he felt another kick. -I think he agrees with you. And he likes his name. 

-Oh yes. This kick probably means "I agree." 

-Oh, so there is a kick "I am against"? And do you distinguish them?

-Dear, this is my second pregnancy, I was definitely able to learn something, and believe that there are kicks from the category of "mom, I want" and "I'm bored." 

\- God, how serious everything is.

\- Yeah .. - Raquel purred sleepily, closing her eyes. With a smile, Sergio tucked his unruly curls behind her ear and, hugging her even tighter, mentally returned to one of the best days of his life.

* 15 weeks ago * 

Having parked near the house, in the window Sergio saw Raquel and Nata running after each other around the house. It is strange that they had been together for more than one year, but every time he looked at his wife, he fell in love with her in a new way. In a new way, because this incredible woman always knew how to surprise him. She knew how to make him happy. She knew how to make him feel like he was in Paradise, because she was his Paradise. The girls noticed him and waved their hand in greeting. 

-Hi, Daddy! -As always, Nata jumped onto his arms. Raquel joined the hug too. 

-Hi, beauties. Oh, do you have a new jacket?

-Sergio immediately noticed a new thing. 

-Yes! Mom bought it for me, and there is an inscription. Isn’t it cool?? 

\- Well, of course, and what kind of inscription? "Older sister"? And who do we have ... -the man shut up in mid-sentence when he guessed what is the meaning of this phrase. Placing his daughter on the ground, which immediately fled with laughter into the nursery, he turned his head to Raquel, whose tears were rolling down her cheeks, and on whose face was a wide smile.

-Is that what I thought of? -he asked, looking down at her belly. -You... 

“Yes,” Raquel whispered back. Sergio laughed at the top of his voice, and his lips stretched into the widest smile Raquel had ever seen. 

-I love you ...-he whispered, showering her face with a rain of kisses. They both laughed and cried at the same time because they hardly believed in the reality of what was happening. 

-God ... I'll be a dad again ... -Sergio lifted Raquel and whirled her in the air. -Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you ... Have you already been to the doctor? Are you both okay? How do you feel? 

Raquel couldn't help but smile. Yes, her Sergio was from the category of those men who, for the sake of a loved one, are ready to give their souls to the Devil in the literal sense of this word and with her pregnancy, this concern doubled. He was next to her at every ultrasound scan, endured all her whims, for her sake he left for the city at midnight in search of a pumpkin, gave her a massage, cooked the healthiest and best dishes when she didn't have the strength to do it alone. 

-Yes, today. We're all right, don't worry. 

\- You are my miracle ... Favorite miracle ... - he whispered with delight, putting his hand on her stomach. 

-This baby is a real miracle ... I did not think that we would succeed, I did not even hope for this, but when in the last couple of weeks I was damn mess, I realized that something was wrong and decided to go to Alvaro, who confirmed my guess. 

At that moment, Sergio remembered the words of God. 

-He also has to return to the family ... He meant our baby, whom we once lost! Raquel, do you remember? So that's who he was talking about!

-Let's right the wrongs... Gift ... Sergio, he is our Gift from God! This baby is his gift to us! 

Still trembling with emotion and shining eyes, Sergio knelt down and pulled his wife close to him, hugging her around the waist, while his head touched her belly. 

-Well, here you are, with us, son. Hello, my dear. I didn't protect you once, but now I will correct my mistakes. Now everything will be fine with you, whatever it takes... 

* a few years later, the USA, "Voice Kids" *

-Well, princess, are you ready? Are you worried? -Sergio got down on one knee and looked at his daughter, straightening her hair. There were only a few minutes left before her appearance on the stage, and Sergio himself felt that his excitement and enthusiasm was only growing by the second. He knew perfectly well that his baby would conquer the whole stage, because her voice was magical and conquered the heart of every person, touching the frankest strings of the soul, but this scene was a new level for her and could cause too much flurry of emotions which adults did not always cope with.

-No. It’s just such a pity that Mummy couldn’t come. 

\- Nothing, believe me - mom is much closer than you think. She has a very difficult task and a difficult job, but believe me, she is always by your side.

\- Come on, sister, you're so cool, you will definitely succeed, I know they will like you! -Theodore also hugged his sister. - I think that mom will surely see you perform.

-Baby, remember: it doesn't matter if you go further. It is important to get pleasure from what you love, to get pleasure from contact with your listeners, whose hearts will definitely not remain indifferent. 

-Sing with heart and soul. I can handle it, daddy. 

\- I never doubted it for a moment.

-Love you! -Sending an air kiss to her family, Nathaniella entered the stage to the applause of the audience. Meanwhile, Raquel, who was sitting in the hall, with tears in her eyes, watched her daughter. Over the past 7 months, she had to be in constant motion: the United States, European countries, endless hotels, and travels, chasing demons with Winchesters, with whom she sometimes met on duty, was mixed with international exchange of experience organized by the UN. In between flights and chases, she constantly got in touch with her family and helped her daughter with vocal lessons and preparation for the competition. Finally, she waited for the day when her family was near. The producers and directors, having learned that one of the participants had not seen her mother for a long time, offered to arrange a surprise for her right on the stage, and Raquel thought this idea was good. The melody played and after a few seconds, all the judges pressed the buttons, watching with delight how the little girl literally charmed the whole hall with her powerful energy, emotions, and voice. Raquel didn't know how to explain the fact that every time she performed, she succumbed to this incredible charm over and over again. Raquel pulled out her phone and dialed her husband. -Do you also feel like a herd of goosebumps is running on your skin?

-I have them every time our baby starts to sing. This is something unreal. I can't wait to hug you. 

-We will be soon. Love you. - whispered the Inspector and again began to watch her daughter with a smile. It seemed that she was falling into some kind of trance, turning into one whole with the melody, like a sweet angel who came down to her from heaven. 

* Je remue le ciel, le jour, la nuit  
Je danse avec le vent la pluie  
Un peu d'amour, un brin de miel  
Et je danse, danse, danse, Danse, danse, danse, danse  
Et dans le bruit, je cours et j'ai peur  
Est ce mon tour? Vient la douleur ...  
Dans tout Paris, je m'abandonne  
Et je m'envole, vole, vole, vole, vole, vole, vole

\- Can anyone explain to me what this girl is doing? How does she create these sounds? -Just could not calm down standing next to her Dean.

\- You won't believe it, but I have no idea. Since childhood, she adored two things: singing and solving crimes. And you know, I'm calmer when she sings. One abnormal Inspector is enough in one family.

\- You did the right thing, Raquel, you have a very talented girl. -added Castiel, who was standing next to him. - She has a great future. 

The music ended and the whole audience burst into applause, and the little girl watched with tears as the audience and the jury was standing chanting "bravo". Dan Reynolds, who this year was a new mentor and worked with Shakira, suddenly beckoned the girl to him and Raquel could not contain an exclamation of delight and surprise when he sat her down in his chair. Raquel remembered perfectly that Dan was her favorite singer and this gesture probably caused a storm of emotions, which, however, Nathaniella tried to keep under control. 

-I think everyone agrees with this scenario? -the blonde-haired partner asked loudly, causing another round of applause. -I want you to get used to this chair because one day you will find yourself in it. I would like to comment on your performance somehow, but I think that it will be just superfluous. I can only say one word - thank you. "Thank you" for the emotions that you have given us all here. 

After waiting for the hall to calm down, Raquel imperceptibly came closer and while Nata was talking with the mentors, the workers led her to the stage. 

-You have done an incredible job: here I see a cute little girl in front of me, but the music plays and this girl turns into an artist who becomes part of the song. -Shakira, it seemed, was still under the impression and was finding it difficult to find words that could convey her emotions -You yourself become a song, you live it! 

-I totally agree with my colleagues. -added Adele. -I have never met such young singers who have such crazy control over their voices! 

-Just thank you all. Thanks for your praise. I want to say thank you, because I have never experienced such emotions and it is an honor for me to perform on such a stage in front of all of you. And I also want to say thank you to all my relatives, my family and my friends, without whom I would not be here. And of course, I want to say a special thank you to mom and dad, because it was they who showed me the wonderful world of music, and it was they who helped me prepare for this performance. It was my mother who worked with me and taught me. 

-Are they with you now? 

At that moment, Raquel entered the stage and stood behind her daughter.

-My dad and my brother are nearby, backstage, but mom couldn't come. She has a very difficult job, but the job is needed and we all look forward to her return. 

-How long have you not seen each other?

\- Already 7 months, and to be honest, I really want to see her.

Nathaniella could not understand why the jury suddenly smiled, looking at someone behind her.

-And in my opinion, someone's wish will come true right now. -suddenly said Den. Feeling a soft and familiar hand on her shoulder, Nathaniella turned sharply and barely restrained a surprised cry when she saw her mother, immediately rushing into her arms, causing another flurry of audience applause.

-Hi, beauty ... -she whispered, trying to control herself. 

-Mommy ... you are here ... you came ...

-I am always with you, my bunny. It was amazing.

-I assume you are a musician too? - asked Andrea Bocelli, when Nata managed to control herself and focus on the audience and the show. 

-Well... it was a long time ago when I was still young, but then I chose a different path. And I could not help but support my daughter's desire.

-And maybe you will sing something together? - suddenly suggested Adele. The audience supported this idea with loud applause and shouts of "For an encore!" Looking at each other, mother and daughter thought of the same thing.

-Mom, let’s give them your beloved one? Everyone will definitely like it. 

After stroking the dark shock of her daughter's hair, Raquel went up to the musicians and briefly described the track. Taking the microphone in her hands, she closed her eyes and mentally transported somewhere far into her past.  
** First things first I'ma say all the words inside my head  
I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh-ooh 

-Now everything is clear. They are like two drops of water alike! - whispered in the ear of her partner Shakira. 

The way that things have been, oh-ooh  
Second thing second Don't you tell me what you think that I could be

From the pressure of emotions with which the little participant sang these phrases a few centimeters from his face, Dan froze in shock, causing the laughter of his colleagues. 

I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh-ooh  
The master of my sea, oh-ooh 

The two voices merged into one, echoing throughout the room. 

I was broken from a young age Taking my sulking to the masses  
Writing my poems for the few That look at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me Singing from heartache from the pain  
Taking my message from the veins  
Speaking my lesson from the brain  
Seeing the beauty through the ... 

Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
Pain! You break me down and build me up, believer, believer  
Pain! 

At that moment, Raquel understood for the first time why this song had always seemed special to her. She was, after all, the very person whom pain was breaking. Who the pain raised and forced to fight. Fight to the limit of strength and capabilities. Making people believe that no matter how dark the tunnel is, sooner or later it will lead to light. Yes, she lived in the dark for a very long time and now her tunnel has brought her to the light. Those rays of warmth and hope that have now become the meaning of her life. 

Oh, let the bullets fly, oh, let them rain  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from ...  
Pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer!

Dan, feeling incredible delight, jumped out of the chair and joined the girls. 

Third things third Send a prayer to the ones up above  
All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh-ooh  
Your spirit up above, oh-ooh

I was choking in the crowd Building my rain up in the cloud  
Falling like ashes to the ground Hoping my feelings, they would drown  
But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing Inhibited, limited  
Till it broke open and rained down And rained down like ... 

Now three powerful voices have merged together and caused such a strong flurry of emotions that for 5 minutes after the final chords the audience did not subside and shouted "Bravo!" Having made their choice in favor of the team of their favorite performer, to the same loud ovation, Raquel and Nathaniella left the stage and went to their boys, who were eagerly awaiting their return. Theodore immediately ran to his mother and hugged her tightly. So did his sister, who only now allowed herself to cry.

-My suns, you have no idea how much I missed you. 

And Sergio looked at his wife and children with a smile, remembering for the millionth time his conversation with his brother about love. Once he was stupid and did not believe that love exists. Once he was blind and did not see that love gives strength. Once he was deaf and did not hear that his brother was right. Love doesn't just exist –it saves the world from darkness. Love does not just give strength -it is the strength that helps to overcome pain and move forward, despite suffer and difficulties.


End file.
